Chronicles of Absolution: Asmodeus
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.13. It's been about a week since Carthage and things are sort of getting back onto track. That is until Angela gets a call and finds out that an old adversary is back and he is hitting harder than she would like.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Asmodeus**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… He had a dream again much like the ones that he used to have before he met Angela. It was the one where she ended up dying alone. There was no doubt that part told him that if she were to be alone, she would die and it further cemented his belief that she was to be with him and his brother for a reason. The one part that had him bothered was who it was that did the killing…

… The figure made it to the vault chamber and looked down and saw the body of the woman that had fallen. The figure turned their head sideways in an inquisitive manner. Slowly it smiled as the woman started to move and watched as a hand inched its way close towards a tiny piece of the famous phoenix fruit. It was impressed and figured that maybe the plan would work out after all.

There had been a chance to kill Sam Winchester several times while in the settlement. It was amusing and sickening to watch him pine away for Absolution and tempting to put him out of his misery but then what good would that accomplish? Better to have Absolution watch since it was much more amusing to make a messenger break like before. Never mind the fact that the spirit realm was shaken to its core the last time. It would only make for a stronger and better opponent for when the time came and it would come…

… "You have good instincts Absolution. They have served you well until now."

Angela turned to see the glowing eyes of the hooded figure. There was something odd about him; like a thing she couldn't quite put her finger on. She replied, "I'm still alive buddy."

"Yes but the rest is up to you. You heard the shouts. How long before you realize that by giving yourself up you save them both."

… "Try as you might you won't get to either of the Winchesters before this is over."

… The hooded figure paced in front of her. "You see, I made a point of studying you and your ways. You strive to match your opponent; almost like you were a student of a great warrior."

Angela gave a slight movement of her head. "You could say that. I did study under a warrior."

"And thus became known as the warrior princess. The great beauty that travels the earth bringing Absolution to those suffering in darkness."

… It seemed like eternity as Angela laid there on the ground. Her hearing picked up the sounds of growls and she could hear the grunts and groans from Dean. He was still alive but he could be in trouble and then there was Sam. She couldn't let Sam down…

… Vera looked over at the cashier as she ran her hands over the surface of the shelves and the publications. She crossed over towards the cashier and raised her head to sniff the air. Having new powers increased her senses. It was rather thrilling and she couldn't wait to tangle with Absolution. She breathed in and said, "Scent is fading. They were here not too long ago."

"Are you certain?"

"As certain as that there is the constant stench of dog shit in this place," Vera replied. She glanced at her companion. "They were here and together it seems."

"Both of them?"

"Yes."

"Absolution knows that she is on to them. She is known to be clever. She will be on guard. We must proceed carefully," the reply came in a whisper.

… "Accuse and smite first and then ask questions. Still the same old thing."

Castiel watched as a man stepped in. He was hooded in a dark thing that humans called a hoodie. The stranger would be considered a hoodlum according to humans. The shadows hid the features of the stranger except for the eyes. He knew those eyes. "For you, that is the just punishment… Asmodeus."

Asmodeus looked at Castiel with a mocking smile, "Isn't it God that gives out judgment and punishment, Brother?"

… "The Grigori," Castiel offered after much thought. He understood the need for secrecy but it seemed this time that what Angela did to try and protect the Winchesters only fueled their anger, mostly in Dean's case but Sam was different…

… "The Grigori are angels Dean… They are angels that are supposed to watch over humans. They taught them things like making weapons and stuff like that."

… "You are correct. The Grigori are the remaining fallen angels. They have abilities like those of us that obey but much stronger. It is why we must find her before they do. Before he does."

… _Say it right Abba whenever you are with the old ones and they will listen. Say it right. It names the warriors…_

… Asmodeus grinned and pulled out his own blade. He held it and said, "Magnificent isn't it? Azazel was such a good craftsman and he taught humans all about it. Of course that was before he decided to become full demon. His choice."

… Asmodeus watched as Kokabiel charged. Angela seemed to barely move when she reached out for her sword and it flew into her hand. In the same motion she swung and ended up decapitating Kokabiel. He never saw it coming and his head went flying along with the blood spray. He knew that it was going to be him next when she turned to face him.

Angela was looking at him with her eyes glowing that fiery orange, her hair was billowing. In one hand she held her sword and blood was dripping down. The other hand was glowing with her fingers curled; it was like she was holding a white fiery ball or something and he could make out some dark shapes on her arm. He wasn't going to stick around for that. He knew what she was made of and Lilith would be pleased. There will be other seals.

"You have anything to add?"

Asmodeus was on his feet and looking at her. He grinned as he pulled his hoodie up. "Well you managed to kill a Grigori. I imagine that would impress a few interested parties. As for the angels… you can have them. Time's long gone and there will be other seals. I'll look forward to it." He was gone leaving Angela watching where he had been…

… Angela had started to walk forward but it looked like she had been pushed back a bit until she stood straight and tall. Her eyes were glowing orbs and her loose tendrils were billowing. Her hands were fisted and actually glowing as s result from her tattoos underneath her gauntlets glowing. What Lilith saw though, she realized that she had made a serious miscalculation.

Lilith knew that Angela was Absolution and something to be feared but this meant… She looked at what appeared to be a sort of breastplate appear on her chest underneath the jacket she was wearing. The room started to shake and rattle as Absolution's eyes glowed brighter and Lilith knew that she was the target of this. Yet this was impossible. Absolution was not at her full strength yet. There was no way that she should…

… Faisal tried not to twitch his mouth at the manner in which the stranger he was meeting was talking. He took in the raised hood and the hidden face and replied, "Enlighten me since you seem to know a lot about her."

"I know a lot of things Vampire as well as you. It is just amusing and surprising that you have to summon someone like me to tell you these things. I thought one of your age would have a few sources." The stranger made a slight sneer but it was hidden by his hood. At least his tone conveyed his attitude.

Faisal bristled at that. He did know things but there was the occasional thing that he didn't know and he had to go to outside sources. He replied, "I do and you're one of them though I detest having to do it and with someone like you."

"That has me surprised. Whatever happened to your fine feathered friend, the Messenger?"

… Faisal couldn't deny it. He had observed her interaction between the two Winchesters. It was her relationship with the younger of the two that held his interest. He noticed how they would interact and he wondered if there was something more to it. It gave credence to the fact that she had a weakness. "Of course weaknesses can be exploited but that doesn't explain her next move."

"You said it yourself. Weaknesses can be exploited." The stranger shrugged his shoulders. He was about to walk away when he decided to play a hand. "It's no secret that the Winchesters are her weakness. One is dead. What would she do?"

… You know… I practiced because I wanted to catch you and keep you from leaving." She gave a slight chuckle to hide her feelings. "I mean what a kid is supposed to think when the person they love the most next to their parents leaves?"

… You mean a lot to me. And that is a lot coming from an old broad like me."

… "And I'll always be with you," Angela replied as she let go of Jo and Ellen and stood up. She grabbed where she had left her bloody chakram and put it back on her belt and reached over where she had Absolution waiting. She was the last to go along with Xander. She walked to where their way out was and paused to look at Ellen and Jo one last time…

… "Senior management knows your tendencies and certain things need to be given the right amount of push. You just like to throw that into the furnace and watch it burn."

"And I wouldn't be me if I didn't," Angela replied…

… Faisal sighed as he watched her, "When are you going to realize that certain things need to happen for a reason; that it is sometimes best to just let things go?"

"Oh I know that things happen for a reason. I just like to be proactive about it," Angela countered as she walked around…

… Augusta accepted the hug. The last time she had one was when they had to part ways for a time. She missed the woman who had become mother, mentor and friend to her but she was glad that she was traveling with others. She liked the Winchesters from when they first met even though the circumstances were hardly joyous in that meeting. "I missed you but you seem to be happier."

"Still seeing but not seeing?" Angela teased the girl and guided her to have a seat. "You know I have rules about that."

"You have rules about poking into people's heads, which you do quite well by the way. I on the other hand see what emanates from a being but you know this. You're the one who taught me."

"I taught you how to see differently. You did the rest."

… "Sam, you know that she's been called many things…"

"Dean, it's different. She cares about us a lot more than she has ever allowed herself to. We've both called her family and accepted her and I just threw it back in her face like it didn't mean anything." Sam gripped the chakram tightly in his other hand and increased the pressure. He became aware that he was squeezing too tightly and was feeling the familiar wetness of blood. And she just left. She may have said that she was going to see Henricksen but I gave her the excuse to leave us… for good and I think she would have taken it."

… "I became blind when I was very young. I was angry but…" Augusta gave a slight smile. "She has a way of tempering even the most fearsome of creatures."

… "The first day she slapped me. It was then she told me that because I couldn't see like her, I had to learn to see a different way. That slap made me stop being a bitch and turned me into a willing pupil."

… "I couldn't let Augie go."

… "I told you, the warrior princess saved me," Augusta replied. "What I meant was not only she taught me how to overcome my blindness and anger; she saved my life. She turned me."

"She thought I was worth saving and bore with the pain of cutting herself to do it and that was after she had to bite me so that she could put her wound over mine like the blood brother bond. I also had to drink from her and I think that hurt her worse."

 _Now_

 _Grand Junction, Colorado_

It was a quiet night in the neighborhood, much like every night. Everyone was tucked in their beds asleep and those that needed to be out late were already at the peak of their 'work day'. It had rained earlier and the ground was slick with water and the leaves from the trees stuck to the ground like they had been pasted there. Cars were lined up on the street or in their driveways. It was really one of those really next door neighbor type of neighborhoods.

The house was fairly old and hence declared a historical location. It was bought and paid for by an unknown owner and they seemed content to let it be in the care of its elderly caretaker, Janis Waverly. The woman was spry though she was hitting what most suspected to be seventy or maybe older but she sure didn't look like it. She was often seen going through the house and directing the various servicemen when came to maintenance on the house.

This night, Janis was up doing her nightly check of the house, making sure that it was locked down for the night. She started with the downstairs and the kitchen entrance. It was the same routine; the back to front and bottom to up. It was too routine maybe but it worked since the nightly prep was done in reverse. It had worked for the past ten years and it looked like it was going to keep on going the same.

Janis made her way to the front door after checking the back and all the windows. She paused before it and looked at the oak door that was carved in an intricate design. The door had come with the house and was not typical of most old houses but then again it wasn't called the Whitmore House for nothing. There was history in that old house and she was charged with keeping everything as it stood making sure the restorations were kept on schedule. It was her life and she accepted it whole heartedly.

The door was the last thing on the first floor of the two story house with an attic that was left alone and thus leaving it to speculation that there was something haunted up there. Janis put her hand on the old fashioned knobs and tested it. She looked at the carvings and ran her fingers along certain spots. Everything looked good downstairs so Janis started her trek up the stairs and the task of checking the individual rooms.

Janis started with the east side as always and checked the rooms and their windows. The last room was one she was doubly careful with. She entered the room quietly so as not to disturb its occupant. She went to the window and checked it and then turned to look at the sleeping figure curled up on the twin bed. She couldn't help but smile at the occupant and she walked over to stroke the curly soft brown locks.

Making sure that everything was all right, Janis left the room and headed downstairs to the main room. This was also routine, and it seemed a little unusual for someone her age but it also seemed to fit. She turned on the television and turned the volume low so it wouldn't be too loud. She adjusted the channels until she found what she was looking for and turned to pull out a huge leather bound book that she kept and opened it.

 _Our correspondent in Denver reports that the sudden influx of storms is most unusual for this time of year. Authorities are taking extra precautions since there is the possibility of tornadoes like the ones that were observed in Palding County, Missouri._

Janis looked at the television as she listened to the news. She waited until the map came up and then made some notations in her book. She shook her head as she pulled out a rather beat up map and made another marking on it. "All the signs are there and it looks like it's the trailer before the movie," she muttered to herself.

 _In other news the mysterious disappearances of the people of Carthage have still not been accounted for. Damage has been minimal to what authorities claim to be acts of vandalism._

Janis huffed a little at that. "Acts of vandalism my ass."

 _In other news scientists have observed changes in animal behavior in correspondence with what they call a red or blood moon…_

Janis looked up and studied the screen. The last few pieces of news have pretty much been the same since what happened nearly two weeks ago. Or rather it looked like things were going from bad to worse. At least that was what other people would be seeing at this point. She shook her head as she made note of things and then pulled out another book to check up on something and wrote a note to make a call in the morning.

It was close to midnight when she got up to make herself some tea and to take a break from what seemed to be nothing but bad news. She got the feeling though that it was only going to get worse. Such was the way of things when you had been doing the job as long as she had. Sighing, she mentally prepared the list of things to do as she also remembered the times she had traveled the world. She had been younger then and had the time of her life. Now she only did so when it was absolutely necessary and she was fine with that.

A noise caught her attention and Janis immediately looked up. She looked in the general direction the noise came from and slowly her hand opened a drawer and she pulled out an impressive looking weapon. It was a Colt and a working one from the days when the US Calvary was on horseback with a rifled barrel so it wasn't too bad. It was one of several that she had around hidden throughout the house.

Janis held the gun in her right and checked her belt to make sure the silver knife she had was still there. She then picked up her flashlight and held it to light her way while she moved through the house. There was no way that she was going to let anything happen to her charge. She checked the lower level of the house and made sure that the windows and doors were checked. The noise came again and it was much clearer. It was coming from upstairs.

Janis resisted the urge to run up the stairs but paused. The noise could alert whoever or whatever it was and reduce her chances of gaining an element of surprise. She wasn't young anymore but she could still kick ass. She just had a few issues to contend with and that was the troublesome issue of being older. So she slowly ascended the staircase, taking care not to tread on the steps that tended to creak from use.

Pausing at the top of the stairs, Janis listened to try and pinpoint where it was coming from. She then started moving to check the rooms one by one. She kept her ears open just in case she may have missed something. She didn't hear anything else but she wasn't going to be lulled into a false sense of security, not when lives depended upon it.

The last room was the one that she had been itching to get to. Like the others she searched the room to make sure there was nothing out of the ordinary. She was in the middle of checking the windows when she heard, "Auntie Janis?"

Janis looked at the little girl that was sitting up and looking at her sleepily and replied, "Nothing for you to worry about little angel." She smiled at her and added, "Now go back to sleep."

"Will Mommy be coming soon?"

Janis thought about it for a moment. As it were the current schedule had become a little sporadic but still in a timely fashion. It wasn't easy and Janis wished that the girl's mother would reach out to her friend; the one that she was most close to. She replied, "Yes little angel."

The little girl smiled at Janis but it was short lived when she looked at the door to her room and gave a shriek. Janis turned to see the shadow of a man standing there. There was no way that anyone should be able to get into the house. She demanded, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The man said nothing but stood in the doorway. Janis pointed her gun at the intruder and maneuvered to get in front of the little girl. It was a standoff of sorts. Janis was tempted to fire her gun but still living in the world where if a gun went off and the cops came, it was better to determine if it was worth firing. At the moment she did hold the high ground since she had a weapon and he didn't. She held her gun pointed at the intruder and was ready to shoot.

It was unexpected when she was sent flying through the air and collided with the wall. She lost her gun but she had her knife and it was in her hand as she got to her feet. She charged, ready to fight and took a swing. The intruder dodged but she followed through, determined to kill it since it wasn't human. She didn't know what it was since she didn't have any obvious telltale signs to give her a clue.

The intruder blocked and dodged her attacks until one ended up with the knife buried in his shoulder. With a backhand, he sent Janis flying into a bookcase amidst the screaming of the little girl. Janis shouted for the girl to run as she tried to get up from under the pile of shelves and books that had fallen on top of her. She looked at the intruder who was looking at the little girl who was standing in the middle of the room scared stiff. The intruder said, "Just what I need."

Janis growled and got to her feet. She tried to reach the intruder but was held back by the bright light that flashed. She held up her arm to shield her eyes from the light. She tried to get a glimpse but it was too bright and she grunted from the light. She ended up hunching from the intensity of it and it cost her.

She ended up getting cuffed to the side and she fell against the wall. Her elbow crashed through the window, shattering the glass. The brightness blinded her and she couldn't see a damn thing as she groaned and tried to get to her feet. She was pressed down to the wall though and she tried to move but couldn't. She realized she was being held against the wall. "Demon," she muttered.

"Oh close but no cigar," came the response.

Janis looked around and the girl was gone and managed to get to her feet despite the difficulty from the intruder's powers. The last thing she recalled was a flash of light and then there was darkness followed by, "Bring her into the light of darkness."

* * *

 **A/N:** So it looks like a kidnapping of sorts and not by a typical creature. What is in store? Keep finding out next time on Asmodeus...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a delicate procedure. A light hand was required but also a sure and steady hand. One slip was all it took to turn a work of art into a piece of crap. Just a little bit more and it would be finished. Angela peered through the goggles she was wearing as she reached for the cigarette that she had lit and had been slowly cooking it the past half hour. She put it in her mouth and held it with her lips as she moved in to finish the delicate procedure.

"Light hand, firm hand… lesson number one," she murmured as she moved in for the finish. Her body was still as she finished, the only thing moving were the slight flicks of her wrist.

It was about a minute until she was finished with what she was doing and she muttered a slight victory phrase. She put the solder gun back in its holder and sat back to examine her work. She pulled the light arm with magnifier over to take a closer look. She smirked in satisfaction at the completion and picked up the amulet she had constructed.

She looked at the others she had constructed and fiddled the cigarette still in her mouth as she studied them. She ran her finger on the work she had done before shifting her gaze over to the other pile of work that she had done previously since early this morning. She reached over and picked up a silver bullet and studied it.

Sighing she put it down and picked up the amulets she had just finished and walked out of her shed and headed towards the main house. She came in through the kitchen after signaling to the dogs to keep quiet. She treaded softly through the kitchen and towards the stairs. She was going to make a call when…

"Ya better be finishing that butt or I'll Febreeze your ass."

Angela sighed as she straightened out. She pulled the butt out and looked at it. Finding that it was burning the filter, she pinched the end with her bare fingers and called out, "It's out."

"Good now get yer ass in here."

Angela hesitated for a moment. It was one of those times that Bobby actually asked for her company when they went back to the house. The past week she stayed but hid in her shed, working on anything that came to mind and becoming a bit of a recluse. True she interacted with the Winchesters more out of the fact that it wasn't them but her and she really didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings but she just needed to think and while too much thinking ended up starting those vicious thought circles, she needed to think and it was always on what was needed in terms of supplies. It wasn't fair to them and it wasn't fair to Sam and yet he kept giving that look of understanding that unnerved her to the point that it scared her.

She had been in situations like Carthage before but it was always the same result and that ended up with her being blamed on some level and hated or extreme dislike. A couple even vowed vengeance and tried to kill her. She was used to being the one to tell others not to put the blame on themselves and willing to fall on the proverbial sacrificial knife not the other way around. Sam essentially had been her crying sheet, and that still made her red, and had been there telling her that it wasn't her fault. So she reacted in a way that was least harmful and that was to burying herself in work with her usual talents of weaponizing things.

Knowing better than to ignore the elder hunter, Angela walked into the study and found Bobby sitting at his desk with an open tome and he looked like he was pouring through things regarding the Apocalypse. She felt the urge to joke a bit and rather than fight it as she had been, she asked, "How the hell do you know what I'm doing?"

Bobby felt relief at the tone her voice had taken. It wasn't that 'general voice' she used or the wounded tones that were fast becoming the norm. He had been wracking his brains on how to get her to open up after seeing Dean looking frustrated and then going off to sulk and then Sam looking wounded himself, which gave the elder hunter more reason to privately call the younger Winchester a lovesick puppy. He knew she didn't want to hurt them which was why she made efforts to talk to them but as it were, they would rather take the complete isolation than whatever this was. _That_ was normal. Looking at her, he replied, "My house and I can smell that damn nasty habit of yours."

"And here I was thinking that my drinking was a bad habit. Oh wait… it's all our bad habit," Angela responded automatically and she couldn't help but grin at the process.

"Frigging idjit bastard," Bobby countered with a slight grin of his own.

Angela hummed at the exchange feeling better than she had the last week or so. "You know you love me."

"I do and don't you forget it either," Bobby groused with a grin on his face. He meant more by that and could see that she picked up on it. "So now did ya finish what you hermited yourself away for?"

Angela nodded and held out the amulets to show Bobby. She was surprised when he picked one up and murmured at the quality and said, "Damn. If hunting weren't your thing you'd be a great silversmith."

"Thanks," Angela replied with a slight frown, not sure what to make of that.

"I mean it. This is good," Bobby commented as he handed it back. "And that idjit Garth said that he liked the batch of silver bullets you made two days ago."

"That was after I learned how to make silver tipped arrows and silver musket balls…"

"Alright ya made yer point about how ya are," Bobby dismissed with wave of his hand. "You're still a mouthy idjit young lady."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied as she jingled the amulets in her hand. "But I can make them in my spare time. I can even do silver plated."

"Right now you need to finish on what you were going to do and ya don't need to hide it. I know what yer up to."

"Aw you do love me," Angela teased as she leaned down to give the grizzled hunter a kiss. She paused to whisper, "And I really appreciate it."

Bobby groused but it hid that he was pleased that she was feeling more her normal self. Like Sam and Dean, he didn't consider what happened to Ellen and Jo her fault and it bothered him as much as it did Sam that she would be insistent that she was just not the best thing to be around. It was a bunch of bull crap since she was still hanging around the Winchesters and they really weren't down for the count yet. The times they came close to truly losing her… he truly was attached to her and she was a daughter to him. He muttered, "It's always been that way… idjit."

Angela stepped back. She really was a messed up individual. Everyone thought she was this strong and self-assured leader. That was bullshit. She was an insecure bag of puss, and that was using what the freaks liked to use. And it was to her detriment. She nodded as her expression softened.

"So are we done? I don't intend to start growing lady parts."

"Yeah." Angela couldn't help but chuckle since they really were not the typical group and into sharing feelings.

"So are ya gonna put those on or what?"

Angela looked at what was in her hand. "Well they are a little young but…" She turned and gave a shrill whistle.

It was automatic almost and not too long when the puppies came bounding into the room followed by the watchful gaze of Xander and then Lilah and Cerebus. The puppies were yipping and bouncing around excitedly. It was discovered that, like most animals, they liked Angela despite her supernatural half and insisted on showing it in their most affectionate way possible with licks and solicitations for pats and tummy rubs.

Bobby had complained mildly that his house was turning into a freaking menagerie but he wasn't put out by it. He liked having the dogs around and he had to admit that the puppies were cute. He was most amused when they teased Dean to frustration, making him curse at them but never anything beyond that. "Seems like they are happy to see ya."

"They're always like that. The little wild bastards," Angela retorted in mock annoyance. She sobered and looked at the puppies and gave a quick bark of an order.

Zeppelin and Moira, though only a few weeks old, were already lively things and their eyes and ears fully opened and anxious to please. Upon hearing a command, they quieted down and sat on the floor looking at her with an eager expression. She joked, "And they listen to me more than others."

"Oh them idjits listen to you. Some are more smart about it than others," Bobby replied loftily, knowing full well whom she was referring to. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bag he had stashed in there. "You sure about this?"

"They are a little young but…" Angela gave a shrug of her shoulders. "I think it'll be okay."

"Ya know it means we definitely have to keep them."

"Not really. From my understanding Wilders choose their hunters. Xander chose me and he was a mean bastard. His handler couldn't get him to do basics without going through the rigmarole of barking, snapping and near biting off a finger," Angela replied as she maintained her gaze with the puppies more to assert that she was alpha and they were pups. She took the proffered bag without breaking gaze and put it on the ground in front of her. It was weird since she her only experiences with dogs were her days with Xander and occasionally taming a mad/sick werewolf or Lupei.

Bobby watched her as she squatted in front of the puppies. They were like little kids in that they fidgeted but for the most part they stayed where they were. He watched as she reached into the bag and pulled out a collar of faded brown leather made for growing puppies, meaning that it would expand as they grow as the length suggested.

Without breaking gaze, she picked up one of her amulets and attached it to the link for collars. She then called Zeppelin and the puppy stood on all fours, his tail wagging and stood while she attached the new collar on. She did the same with Moira and when she was done gave the command that they were free to play. They pounced on her, their tag/amulets jingling. It was payback and they knew it and it made the elder hunter laugh at her, "Punishment for you being alpha."

"Nah. They're just puppies," Angela offered after they finished subjecting her to licks and wet noses. She went through the motions of adding one to Xander's collar and then Lilah and Cerebus, replacing the old ones. "There now there is an easy way to summon and prevent possession." She clenched the old tags in her hand and put them in her pocket.

"Good cause I'm tired of looking at hell on four legs and him being pitiful cause he can't help."

"He helps. He does what I ask."

At that, Cerebus gave a bark of affirmation before going to take up his usual duties. Bobby groused a little, "Don't need a babysitter."

Angela chuckled as she leaned against the table. She had been working on an easier means of summoning hell hounds and Wilders. She didn't want to get stuck in a situation where she could be cut off from summoning them. If it worked, she's have an idea how to reach Kesset. "No but it makes me feel better."

Bobby hummed at that and opened another drawer to pull out the good whiskey and two glasses. He couldn't deny that and he appreciated it since he was humored on occasion by Kesset when he showed up and the dogs… another story entirely. He wondered if she would be impressed by what he taught Cerebus at least. "I know something that is better," he said and shoved a glass at her.

Angela picked up the whiskey glass and looked at it before giving a tentative sniff. She recognized the good stuff and asked, "May I inquire as to the occasion for the good stuff."

"Celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"The fact that ya stopped being this weird ass hermit." Bobby took in her expression and then explained, "Look I know you're trying to not hurt feelings but being polite like you were… not you."

"Then I guess I should be glad the cold shoulder works." Angela held her glass to clink it with Bobby's. She grinned when he followed through and sat back. She took a swig and relished the taste. "Oh that hits the spot."

"Well it's beer for the three of ya later."

Angela chuckled at that. She looked at the clock to note the time and wondered when the boys would be back. She declined the latest job, a simple salt and burn, and stayed behind more to give them relief from her being a bitch. She missed them both and she missed Sam. She really needed to make things up to him but…

Her thoughts were broken into when her phone rang. Putting down her glass, she stood up and fished it out of her pants pocket and checked it. Frowning she said, "Augie?"

* * *

"And where do you think yer going?"

Angela dropped the bag in the entryway before turning back to go grab a shotgun and Absolution's carrying case. She replied, "Going to help Augie." She looked up at the grizzled hunter and continued, "Something is wrong Bobby. Augie wouldn't call me unless she was desperate and the way she sounded."

"I get ya but do ya have any idea where to go?"

"Grand Junction, Colorado."

Bobby watched as Angela paced back and forth, ticking off mentally her checklist. "Alright but do you know what the situation is?"

"Not really. And that is weird even for Augie. She couldn't tell me over the phone."

Bobby went into protective mode, "And that means that it's more than a simple job like how you make it sound."

"It's just helping out a friend, Bobby."

"And the last couple of times you used that…" Bobby didn't spell it out but he gestured for her to fill in the blanks.

Angela could see Bobby's point with all this. Hell the last one had her realize that Sam had been pulled into her dreamscape and knew pretty much one of her secret pet projects and quite possibly how she felt… really felt. That's what had her nervous half the time though she actually craved their moments like and addict with a habit. It felt awkward and embarrassing. Still she had to stand her ground, "And I do that because it is a job. It only gets complicated when you guys insist I need a babysitter. I've been doing this job for four centuries."

Bobby was nonplussed by the slight outburst that had a stack of books fall over. He merely raised his brow at her and said, "Really? And what do you call that?"

"Burst of temper. Emotions are triggers." Angela shrugged her shoulders like it didn't matter. She moved to pick up one of her books and she caught a whiff of Sam's scent. She paused and stared at the book and realized it was one of her storybooks about the gods and one that he seemed to like quite a bit. She paused as she stared at the book, taking in the scent.

Bobby watched her and noticed the shift. He had been curious about it; how she occasionally was careful when in close proximity of Sam. He noted how she shifted to stay upwind and never downwind, as if that were weird enough to think about. And if it was unavoidable, she looked like she was holding her breath. It was so subtle that it took an experienced eye to see it. He was well aware of the pussy footing going on but this was something different. He purposely dropped a book on the floor.

"Hey! That's a rare first edition!"

"Nice to see you back," Bobby deadpanned.

Angela made a slight face as she tried to come up with a rejoinder. She couldn't and turned and ran, dropping the book on a table and went up the stairs. There was nothing more to grab except she grabbed the hoodie Sam gave her and tucked it under her arm. There was no reason for it but if she came back down with nothing then Bobby would know he had hit a mark that she wasn't ready to address at all to anyone. She came back down and acted like nothing happened. "See? Emotions can be triggers. Nothing wrong there."

Bobby wasn't falling for it. "Right cause when you were pissed at Dean over Sam that wasn't a temper tantrum."

"I was pissed at a memory. Big difference," she countered as she turned to look at the grizzled hunter. "I was pissed because I was there when John made his ultimatum to Sam and that was _after_ I told him that what Sam wanted then was not a bad thing and that there were people looking after him." She sighed since she realized her temper was rising and the desk was rattling. "You'd think after years of watching and then allowing him on my hunts would have garnered some trust."

Bobby watched as she calmed herself down and things stopped rattling. "And ever since then, they have a tendency to blast out of hell when you are not your usual self."

"Only when I can't hold back Bobby."

"Then why do that?"

Angela looked at the hoodie wadded up in her hands and then up at Bobby. She sighed tiredly and shrugged, "Just the way I was raised. I learned early on that I had to bite back everything; to not wear what I think and feel on my sleeve so easily. And it's a lesson still being learned."

Bobby took in the tired expression. She carried so much weight on much on her shoulders and for so long that it was hard to pass it off to someone else. "But ya don't anymore."

Angela gave Bobby a look. "With the way things are… Not a chance I'm going to let those bastards know the Ice Queen has a heart."

Bobby knew her protective instincts having seen them flare in various forms of expression. Her mind was made up in terms of protecting. "I think they know that idjit. It's a matter of how much you care and a specific button to push."

Angela went quiet for a moment, knowing he was right. Not knowing what to say, she picked up the duffle along with all her tools of the trade she decided to take. She stooped to pick up the keys to Deanna, her baby, and headed towards the door. She gave a brief whistle and Xander trotted in, ready to go. There was a job that needed to be done and it was her Augie that was in trouble. She huffed as she opened the door and then closed it. She hated it when other people were right. She sat on the duffle and cradled her head with her hands, her dark locks spilling through them.

"So what do you want me to do about those two idjits."

Angela recognized Bobby's question for what it was but she sensed the disapproval still lingering. She offered, "Just that I went on a hunting trip for a couple of days. They'll get it."

Bobby huffed at that. She really didn't have a clue as to how that would sound. It was bad enough when she told them the truth when she left them behind to go to Romania or some other place halfway around the world. Or she did and simply didn't care, which was bullshit anyway.

"What?"

"A hunting trip for a couple of days?"

"That's what it is. It's not like I'm doing anything different."

Bobby shook his head. "You really don't see it do you?"

Angela frowned at that and stood up after giving Xander an ear rub. "What is that supposed to mean?

"I mean that you make it sound like it is nothing but do you really see what it does to others?"

"That? What do you take me for old man?" It was a first in a long time she called Bobby old man and now it wasn't too much in an affectionate manner. "I see it every time I work up the nerve to tell them I have to go. Frankly sometimes I don't understand it because in my experience, with the exception of Jo and Augie, most people are glad to see the hind end of me after a while." She shuffled a little uneasily on her feet before adding, "And it scares me a little."

It was a big confession on her end and Bobby knew he a bit better than the Winchesters did. He took care of her when she had been badly injured and was the one that kept her company when being confined was the norm for a time. She knew about his wife, Karen and he knew about her father. The grizzled hunter shifted in his chair, "And there's nothing wrong with it but…"

"The attention scares me a little Bobby. Before I was made into mini me things were okay and then two to three months of near nothing and then all of a sudden…" She looked at Bobby not sure how to voice things.

"And I get that but you can't just go off on a hunt alone every time you have to think."

"It's not my fault the world has lousy timing. I can't even take a vacation if I wanted since that always turns into a hunt one way or another." Angela did a perfect posture of a girl making a scene more out of the mood to make fun of it. She sighed and said, "Bobby, I'm not suicidal or anything like that. Yeah I have a hero complex that rivals Dean's at times but when it is asked of me it is because they feel there is no other choice and… it's Augie. I can't let her down."

Bobby could accept that. There was a lot more to talk about and at least it was a start. Still there were a few things that needed to be settled. "Alright, ya made your point. And I know Gus means something to ya."

"I raised her."

"And I'm not begrudging her but can ya wait until the boys get back? They know her and can help."

Angela had considered that but given the nature of Augusta's phone conversation, her instincts were screaming that the sooner she got on the road, the better. "I can't. Something isn't right."

"Well ya ain't going alone that's for sure."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Bobby looked around the house. It wouldn't be too bad and the Winchesters were coming back. He looked at Angela in the eye and said, "Me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Angie and Bobby are getting along and now they are off to a hunt. Keep watching for more Asmodeus...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You didn't have to be so agreeable. The van would have gotten us there."

"And have ya yap about Lou being slow?" Bobby adjusted his position in the passenger seat. "And I'm not in the mood for driving."

Angela gave a slight roll of her eyes as she kept them forward on the highway. "I like Lou," she pouted as she referenced the van that had come in handy on a few occasions. The last one was dealing with Dean behaving like a girl for being made into an old man. "He's handy."

"Shut yer trap and drive."

"Slave drive much?"

"I'll drive yer ass into the panic room and lock ya in there."

"I'd like to see you try, old man."

Bobby looked at Angela with a sour look that was all bark and no bite. It wasn't really the best vehicle to travel and when he made the decision it was more to be a punishment for Angela. It was coming back to bite him since she perked up and started right in on the teasing and pouting about not using the van. Part of it was a cover since he hadn't failed to notice that she was itching to get going and no amount of persuasion for her to wait for the boys would have done any good. The other part was that she had a liking for most vehicles and had a soft spot for junkers or things that people wrote off as useless.

Angela spared a glance at Bobby and gave a slight smile. While a small part of her was worried and annoyed that Bobby decided to come along and that was the indignant "I'm an adult now and I can do it myself" part, she was relieved because she wasn't sure about doing anything on her own anymore and… she just didn't want to…

"Now yer gonna do some soul searching? Ya already have lady parts."

Angela chuckled at that, "Just glad that you are here Bobby." She looked ahead and put her foot on the gas and gave the car power. There was a lot she wanted to say but she wasn't sure how. She just hoped that it was enough for now. "And I feel better about our chances of helping out Augie with… whatever it is."

"Damn straight." Bobby wasn't too sure how he was going to be able to help her out. He was stuck in a chair after all and the most he figured he could do was at least give her information on whatever it was they ended up hunting. "Though I don't know what you have in mind and it kind of has me worried."

"Oh just the usual. I research and you gank the thing."

"You're insane."

"Yeah well I hunt monsters, my own kind. Crazy people do that. So I am insane." Angela let out a maniacal laugh that was really bad and she made a face just to emphasize.

"Blow it out your ass."

"Already do."

The conversation went back and forth as Angela put the pedal to the metal to get to Grand Junction, Colorado. Normal trips were like two days. She was ready to drive all night if she had to. The banter helped relieve the tension she was starting to feel since she started thinking about worst case scenario regarding Augusta.

To say that Angela owed Augusta a favor for a favor was an understatement and just not really true. As she told Bobby, she raised Augusta. From the time she went blind when she was nine, Angela raised the girl and taught her everything she knew about hunting and that was willingly. You could say that Augusta was her daughter, if not by blood but by association.

Augusta was born into the Order of the Phoenix so it was expected that she join the ranks and train in the arts of saving people and hunting things. She was showing promise when her mother died in the same attack that blinded her. At the time Angela had come by on her own mission and the attack commenced on the camp.

The raid was terrible on the camp. The houses had been burnt down and there were a lot of injured. Angela had rescued Augusta from being crushed under the beams of the structure she had been in. The damage had been done by the fire though and the girl was permanently blind and to most of the order, they thought she wouldn't be able to contribute to the group and typically they would be right but Angela said otherwise.

Angela blinked as she continued driving. This was becoming personal and it was taking its toll trying to keep the larger picture in view. It was easy to see the immediate and had she been anyone else she would have just gone with her own concerns and ignore the rest. Then again, she never was one to pass by someone who needed help.

As far as she could remember, she always liked helping out and she always had her nose into anything that she thought interesting, and she liked learning things people told her she couldn't learn because she was a girl. She always fought for the little guy too. She couldn't stand bullies and still couldn't and would let the bully have it. It played into how she interacted with people; she played fair with people.

It was late into the night when she pulled into a place to grab coffee from a local drive thru. She got her usual, tall and black and something for Xander to eat since he was good. They had stopped earlier so they could get chow but it was quick and on the run literally. She was anxious and it was showing considering that she was drinking her coffee and it had barely cooled.

"Yer trying to scald your tongue on that?"

Angela looked at her cup and the steam coming out as she pulled back onto the highway. "No. Just wanted hot coffee."

Bobby took a sip of his coffee, "And yer not the one that has to deal with a mother hen if you so much as break a nail."

Angela snorted at that as she took another sip of her coffee. At that moment her phone rang. She had her hands free set ready to go and tapped her ear, "Augie."

 _Angie, are you coming?_

"I'm on my way," Angela replied as she focused on using calming tones. She could hear the panic in Augusta's voice and she knew that the girl was going to escalate if she didn't try to stave off the worst. "I am coming."

 _I know. Just… just…_

"I know. Hey, guess what? I brought Bobby." Angela glanced at Bobby and gave a slight shrug since she had used a lighthearted tone. It sounded out of place and probably inappropriate for the situation but she needed to do what she can. She knew Augusta and if she was going to use her friend's abilities, she needed her focused and calm.

 _Bobby? Not Sam or Dean?_

"They are on another job. You know how it is with the whole saving people, hunting things."

 _Now you're lying to me. You never were good at it when it came to your feelings. I thought you and Sam were…_

"Things are okay, Augie. It's just complicated." Angela abandoned the lightheartedness since it wasn't going to do any good. "But things are okay. Right now though I need you to focus for me. I need you at you're A-game if you're going to help me with this job. You get me?"

 _It's been forty years since Vietnam and you're still trying to pull rank?_

"I have since you were nine, girl." Angela felt her lip twitch. The old banter would be better to getting her girl focused. "So I earned that right."

 _So pushy. I can see why Sam likes you._

Angela snorted at that. She wasn't going to go there since she remembered full well what Jo told her before she died. She replied, "You're damn right I'm pushy and Bobby is worse. Why do you think I'm coming with him?"

"Don't ya be bringing me into this," Bobby protested with a slight growl.

 _So it is true. You got an old man pushing you around._

"Watch it girl. The last time I looked I could still kick your ass and I was blindfolded."

 _No fair. You had practice._

Angela hummed at that. She could hear that Augusta was calming down. "It's why I'm a master. Now can you tell me details?"

 _I can't._

"Augie…"

 _I can't because of the nature of what the job is. All I can tell you is that it is up your alley and that I wouldn't be asking you if it weren't important._

"Augie, you know I can't go into a fight without some idea of what is going on. I can't repeat… I can't repeat what happened to you." Angela paused to let the words sink in. She knew that Bobby was going to have a ton of questions after this conversation but she could deal with that.

 _I know. And it's why I can't tell you until you get here. Here we'll be safe from prying eyes of all kind. Please… trust me._

Angela felt her throat constrict slightly and swallowed. She had to give Augusta this. As much as she didn't like going into a job swinging at something she knew nothing about, she was willing to give the girl she taught everything she knew like she did Jo a chance. "Alright. But you need to fill me in on everything. If you are in some kind of trouble…"

 _You'll get it. That I promise._

"Good. We'll be in Colorado tomorrow. How fast we get to the town… you know how that goes."

 _You could have asked your bodyguards._

Angela made a slight sound at that. She could have gone to Kesset and the Avian would have gladly taken her to wherever she wanted to go. It was probably the best route to do since she was keen on getting there but having traveled the more human ways for so long, it was ingrained and wasn't going to go away. Though it did come in handy to get out of tight situations. She just wished she had been able to get through to get Jo out by Kesset.

Hiding her thoughts, she replied, "Old habits. We'll see you tomorrow."

 _Alright. Be careful with the old man._

Angela shook her head slightly and disconnected the call. She put her hands back on the wheel and made a slight adjustment. She felt a burst of energy and was ready to go.

"Still not saying a word?"

"No."

Bobby grouse a little as was his way. He found the whole thing suspicious and was inclined to think worst case scenario. He couldn't help but think that this was a set up and that Augusta was being forced to play a role to lure Angela there. It wouldn't be the first time and certainly not the last. Though to be fair they didn't expect Angela to be kidnapped and it was a planned getaway for her birthday. Still he was suspicious and he voiced it, "Whole thing sounds suspicious."

"I know. It's why I know Augie is in trouble." At the look Bobby shot her she explained, "Augie wouldn't go to secretive lengths unless it was important. And just the way she initially told me that this job was important to her… It's something she's involved with and…" She went quiet.

"I hear ya Angie," Bobby allowed, "I just hope that I'm wrong and it's not another ruse to get to you."

"Believe me I've seen better attempts," Angela retorted with a slight snort. _That and the best one they could use would be to use Sam._ She increased her speed as she raced off into the night.

* * *

"I told you we should have taken Lou."

"Shut up and get me out of this thing."

Angela twitched her lip as she moved the wheelchair so Bobby could get into it. They had just arrived in Grand Junction in the middle of the afternoon after she pulled a near all-nighter. Bobby made her pull over to catch a few hours at a rest stop after threatening to grab the wheel. She complied and pulled over and crawled into the backseat and slept a few hours while Bobby manned watch with a sawed off shotgun in his lap.

It was much needed and she was able to make up for it by taking backroads that avoided major thoroughfares, which meant traffic. Also there was a low risk of being seen by the cops if they were in the mood to issue speeding tickets. Lastly, she wasn't about to argue with a man with whom she had just gotten back on some friendly footing even though she never lost it to begin with.

They made it to the Whitmore House, the place where Augusta told them to meet her. Angela looked at the two story home with rapture, more out of the fact that she liked old houses… just as long as they weren't haunted. Now she was faced with the task of helping Bobby get out of her car. She already had the chair out and ready to go when she brought up the fact that they still could have taken the van and they still would have made it. It was what had Bobby grousing at her and she let him as she maneuvered the chair closer.

Bobby knew she just mentioned the van because he was familiar with everything in there and could get himself in and out without problems. Trying to maneuver in a classic Camaro that was refitted to be a top notch street racer was something different. It was just her way of reminding him how much of a stubborn ass he could be. Well two could play at that game. "I don't like to drive all the time."

"Sure."

"I mean it. I'm tired of doing everything for you ungrateful idjits. You have a brain use it."

Angela paused and studied Bobby as he finished settling himself in his chair. Whether or not he meant it as a joke, it struck a nerve. "I'm sorry," she offered, her voice low. "Come on. They're waiting."

Bobby pushed himself up and said, "Don't you be apologizing."

"But I am, Bobby. Everything you've done for me, what have I done to pay it back?" Angela shifted so they were facing each other. Her face was expressionless to hide the fact that she felt hurt that she had made Bobby feel that way. "I just take."

Bobby made a face. "Dry your eyes and stow the guilt crap. You of all people don't have any reason to feel guilty. Hell you give more of yourself to helping people than most hunters."

"Doesn't make it right."

"Hey you asked for yard space for that pitiful excuse for a tent. _I_ made the decision to take you in and that was because I _wanted_ to. You're my stray that decided to stay and I ain't gonna watch you try to come up with an excuse to cut and run."

Angela studied the grizzled hunter. She knew he meant what he said. He was the one that told her to stay in the house and he ended up giving her a room and rights to do her 'domestic thing' to it. He gave her a place in his salvage yard to stay in shape and was generous to let the Academy trainees come and train with her. He treated them like a parent would their teenage daughter's friends. And when he protested her use of abilities, it wasn't on the same length the Winchesters did.

Bobby wasn't finished. He straightened out trying to give some semblance of order. "So you have nothing to be sorry about. You're my girl and entitled to certain privileges."

Angela let the words absorb for a moment and gave a slight nod and a chuckle. "And you're my old fart," she replied as her grin became a gentle smile.

"Good now that's settled, can we get moving here?"

Angela made a wry face as she turned to lead the way to the door. She was only stopped when Bobby called for her and asked for a little help since he was stuck. She obliged and pushed him until he was on a smooth surface and together they made their way to the porch where she had to get him up the stairs since there really wasn't a ramp and it was one of those older houses. She couldn't help but tease him, "Well at least you got serviced."

"Shut up… idjit." Bobby sat in his chair grousing slightly as he waited for Angela to knock. He paused to look at the door and study the design. It was the most unusual design he had ever seen on a door and yet it looked very familiar.

Angela gave a smile as she studied the door herself. She had looked at the door and noticed that it was ash oak, a wood she had seen used for furniture. It was not typical but it was often compared with regular oak so… She studied the design, again unusual since it didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the old houses that pretty much dotted the place and you would typically find in old communities like this. What drew her was the woven braid design.

It would be awkward if they continued to stand there so Angela used the knocker on the door and gave a thump. She looked around to take stock of the neighborhood and noted the elderly look of the community, the kind of place where you would find old people and younger families, at least the good old fashioned kind. Modern ideas of families baffled and had her wanting to know who the insane one was. She would always be a firm believer in family values and she had her morals though she was hardly one to get on a moral high ground with things. Yet she had to adapt since for the most part being the old fashioned maiden was considered rather bad but there were things she wouldn't compromise on.

The clicking of a lock on the other side of the door had Angela turn her attention to it. She stood behind Bobby and looked like she was a woman going on a visit with her elderly father. In truth, she was in position to launch an attack if the worst would come to happen. She trusted Augusta but it was old habits and when you spent decades honing skills and essentially taking precautions every time you picked a bed and breakfast for the night… It was second nature and she knew that Bobby was ready to do whatever he had to do. She had considered giving him a sawed off shotgun but figured that he wouldn't go for it. And it would seem out of place in this neighborhood.

The door opened to reveal a familiar face that had Angela blink in surprise and she received the same expression back. She ventured, "Janis?"

"Angie?"

Angela moved from behind Bobby to advance towards Janis. She allowed herself to be hugged and asked, "What are you doing here? Does Jarvis know you're here? And Janine?"

Janis looked at Angela, remembering the last time they had met. She grinned, "I'm doing what I always do and yes to both counts though Jarvis is more of an overprotective watchdog. Janine is all about getting experience in the real world." She stepped back and looked at Angela and noticed a few things were different. "So what about you? What have you been up to?"

"Oh the usual. Been here there and everywhere. Got into a scrape or two and bailed out but fellow hunters. You know." Angela responded like she did automatically to Janis. She hadn't seen the woman in a long time and felt the urge to get into a good gossip. "And just… dealing."

Janis took in the response and the expression. She noticed that there was a lot going on with her old friend and it would have to be addressed later with a good girl talk. She nodded, "Alright. So I am presuming that Augusta told you to come here?"

"I would have come if there was a job here," Angela replied back automatically, using that old code of theirs to make sure it wasn't a shifter or anything like that. "Saving people, hunting things."

Janis nodded, accepting that. "Good," she replied and let Angela in. Her eyes lighted on Bobby and she asked, "And who is this?"

"Well I ain't a Girl Scout selling cookies," Bobby groused as he rolled himself in.

Angela gave a tolerant smile and a slight shake of her head. She introduced them, "Janis, this is Bobby. Bobby, this is Janis, the youngest Roslyn of the Roslyns that started the Academy."

Janis, being a polite hostess, offered her hand in greeting. She didn't mind the grizzling from the elder hunter. She rather liked it and she could tell that it was more of a show at times and hid the true person underneath. "Pleased to meet you."

Bobby, not wanting to be rude nor called out on rudeness, took the proffered hand and gave a shake. "Same here."

Janis nodded and ushered them into the house. "Well, welcome to the Whitmore house. The parlor is to the right. Augusta will be down in a moment. She's… taking care of a few things."

Angela noted the tone that Janis' voice took and filed it away. So it appeared that Janis knew what was going on too. It had her now itching to know what was going on since Janis was more like Bobby in nature. The woman could hunt but she was inclined to research and being a keeper of lore. To find her on a job was a little unsettling and served to remind her that she was not so good at keeping tabs on people she knew though one couldn't realistically expect her to keep tabs on everybody and not even the best normal human could do that. Still it had her a little baffled since Janis would have been able to figure it out and Augusta could have handled it. Too many questions and not enough answers.

"Beer?"

Bobby accepted the offer and was surprised that there was even beer stocked. It was explained by Janis that occasionally a hunter came by and needed information. It was then he realized that the woman was like him in that she outsourced knowledge to hunters that needed to know what the thing was and how to kill it. It impressed him and she looked good for her age; a thing he couldn't deny if he tried. "Thanks. So you tell them idjits what to do?"

"More or less though I think of them as troglodytes at times. But I like idjits," Janis admitted as she took a sip of her beer. She then added, "Though I think idjit suits Angie more. Can't tell her anything."

"Tell me about it."

There was a bit more talk back and forth until Augusta came downstairs. Immediately Angela stood up from where she had been sitting on a table and waited for the girl to speak. Augusta took a breath and looked at her old friend and said, "I know that you want to know why I called you."

"The thought crossed my mind more than once. What's wrong Augie?"

"Something happened," Augusta began and took another breath. Even though she couldn't see her, she knew Angela was curious. She looked at the woman and made ready to tell her what happened.

* * *

 **A/N:** Bobby and Angie arrive in Grand Junction and meet Janis Roslyn and looks like Augusta is going to tell them what's going on. Keep watching for next time on Asmodeus...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day had seemed different the moment Sam woke up that morning. It was nothing special; it just felt different than it had been the past week or so. True it had been tough since Ellen and Jo had died and it affected a lot more than their troupe was willing to let on. The obvious was his brother and he was trying to just keep going. The not so obvious and a challenge to interpret was Angela.

Sam knew that she was sad by the Harvelles dying. That was obvious since she cried into his shirt. Normally it would have made him unsure but then… he went with instinct and held her and it felt right. In all honesty, he was sad that she was sad by the loss since she always seemed happy with them. It was obvious she was close to Jo given the way they went back and forth and the rare show of affection; even when Jo was dying they shared their sisterly banter. Now… it was a little different.

Normally if something was bothering her, she would shut herself off completely and shut him and Dean out until she was ready. This time around, she didn't completely shut them out but rather made an effort. It was like she didn't want to hurt their feelings and it ended up having Dean wonder if he was going crazy or she was. It was funny how they were used to what normal people would say was hurtful but Sam wasn't laughing. Something was up but her efforts at being interactive were like a buffer and he was certain she didn't mean it that way but it felt like it.

For the most part she would shut herself in her shed and work on stuff that other hunters would need that she happened to overhear from phone calls to Bobby. Or she would work in her room if they happened to be on the road. She was always busy with something but never when she spent time with them. It wasn't exactly like being a hermit but it sort of was since it wasn't her and each day he waited to see if she would come out of her shell, aware that he looked like a lost puppy waiting.

That day wasn't really too different. She was polite as always and even dished up breakfast but it was more like for polite's sake. She even declined on the job that was the next town over and went to work in her shed. It wasn't exactly rude but it was like she was disinterested and while not exactly true, it was off for her. He would have stayed but he figured it was her way of saying that she wanted to be alone. It bothered him to leave her in that state but there was a job and he figured it was better to keep busy after everything.

It was an easy job, a salt and burn. In fact it was so simple it felt like a fluke and Sam waited for the other shoe to drop much like Dean did. It wasn't often that they came across a relative easy case and when it crossed their path it was often viewed with suspicion. When nothing relatively bad happened, except for the fact that Dean ended up with a bump to the back of the head and he ended up with couple of scrapes and bruises from the ghost tossing them around, they were ready to call it a win-win and easy case. Dean certainly wasn't going to let Angela see the bump on his head and preferred that it was nothing. Sam knew that would be a crash and burn.

The drive back to Sioux Falls seemed quicker than leaving and Sam was inclined to think that it was because she was there and he hoped that she had time to think about things or at least feel better about things. Put in his head, it sounded like he was pathetic hanging around but… He brushed it aside and shifted to relax as he looked out at the landscape. He would talk to her if she was willing and maybe they could…

"Worrying about her ain't gonna change things."

Sam glanced at Dean and then out the window. "I know."

"Then quit moping. She'll say something… eventually." Dean cleared his throat knowing that in reality she could carry this weird thing of participating but not really being there out indefinitely.

"I know."

It was quiet for a time even though Dean turned on the radio. Dean turned inwardly to his own thoughts. While he thought it was weird the way his girl was acting, he couldn't help but feel that it was her way of saying that the fuck up in Carthage was his fault. He felt it was since he was the one that said that if they had the chance they should take it and it was his idea to bring in Ellen and Jo. This was on him as it always was. It wasn't hers.

A sigh caught Dean's attention and he glanced over to find that Sam had drifted off. He couldn't blame the kid. They both hadn't had much sleep the last few nights and to be honest his nights were filled with his last moments with Jo and how they ended with her accusing him of killing her and Ellen. It was hellish and he was certain that it wasn't any better for Sam or Angela and it occurred to him that it was probably the reason for this politeness Angela was exhibiting. He sighed and kept his eyes on the road.

Sam in the meantime drifted into a deep sleep. He was tired from the past week or so. His dreams turned into nightmares and were often twisted into combinations of Ellen and Jo dying and his killing Angela… it drove him crazy and he lost sleep and if he did get sleep, he worried about a nightmare happening. It was a vicious cycle and it had interfered on this last hunt and he knew it. So he was trying to take a nap and catch up on his sleep and prayed he wouldn't get hit with a nightmare. He didn't but got something else.

 _They were alone in the motel and she was crying in his shirt, well finishing her crying. It was turning into quiet sobs and he ran his hand through her hair in a soothing gesture. Eventually she stopped crying and sat back, wiping her eyes. He watched her._

 _Her eyes were still watery and her lip was quivering but she was pretty composed. Her dark locks had come undone and was spilling out of her hair style. The loose locks were rippled and framed her face with one spilling over her shoulder… her bare shoulder. She was wearing one of those tank tops that had the thin straps. But… she wasn't wearing that before…_

 _The tears were gone but she was still sad. He reached out and caressed her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb. He watched her close her eyes and lean into his hand. His eyes scanned her face but they lingered on her lips and his hands moved to take hold of hers and caress them. He had always liked her hands and touching them._

 _He leaned forward tentatively to see if she wanted to. She leaned forward and touched his lips with her fingers softly. She then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He deepened it and moved his hands to keep her there. She didn't protest but welcomed it. The next thing he knew was that he was standing and hitching her up so her legs wrapped around his waist and they were still kissing and she was pulling off his shirt and his hands working their way under hers…_

"Hey, we're here."

Sam jolted awake at his brother's touch and said, "Just talking." He looked around and realized he was still sitting in the Impala and looked to see where his breath had fogged the window. He then looked at his brother who was looking at him with a raised brow.

"You okay?" Dean had to ask. While Sam had been asleep, he had been relatively quiet, like he was going to get a good hour of shut eye without a nightmare. Dean noticed though that his brother was dreaming when Sam shifted and murmured something that he couldn't quite make out but whatever it was, it was apparently good since his brother didn't twitch in his sleep and Dean was sorry to wake him but they were back at the Singer house and he knew that Sam was anxious to see her again. Peering at Sam he queried, "Sam?"

Sam blinked as it dawned on him where he was and he shifted since he became a little stiff from sleeping in the car in that position. He stammered slightly, "I'm good." He stretched to hide the fact that he had been dreaming and it was not typical.

"Uh-huh," Dean replied, not believing it. "Dreaming again, bro?"

"No," Sam automatically replied as he finished stretching so he would be able to get out of the car without tripping over his feet because his legs were asleep.

"Right. Anything good?" Dean couldn't help himself and grinned as he asked the question.

"None of your damned business."

That was Dean's cue. He made a face as he got out of the car the same time as Sam did. He had an idea of what Sam had been dreaming of and it was too good an opportunity to pass up. "So… did she kiss you or did you kiss her?" He knew Sam wouldn't need clarification; he would give himself away.

"Nothing," Sam retorted but he couldn't do anything about the blush that was starting to bloom across his face. He tried to hide his face but was aware that it was just egging his brother on more and more. The last time was when he dreamed about when she gave him CPR when they were in that town with the wishing well. Actually that was a lie but he wasn't going to admit that and certainly not to Dean.

"She kissed you right?"

"Dean."

Dean was having too much fun with this. He saw the warning signs and was being careful but this was too good. He picked up that whatever it was that Sam dreamed about was more than just a kiss like the ones he had witnessed. In truth it was good in his opinion but he knew that Sam felt different about their girl and respected her. It was easy to see why he would be embarrassed and ashamed of certain thoughts. "She did," he affirmed, "And let me guess, you liked it."

Sam was certain that if he could, he would open up the ground to let it swallow him whole. He felt his face flushed. He liked kissing her and she seemed to like it but he didn't like assuming since she could appear one way and actually feel another. He didn't respond to that but that was a mistake.

"Of course you do. So what's it like?" Dean followed his brother as they head up the porch. He observed his brother's still red face and it dawned on him that it was more than kissing. "No way."

Sam whirled to look at Dean, "Dean, don't."

"So it was heading that way eh? Beautiful natural acts, Sammy."

Sam couldn't take it anymore and retorted hotly, "Back off Dean. It's not like that."

Dean held up his hands in surrender but was still grinning. "Hey what goes on in your head is in your head, dude. Only proves you more than like her."

Sam pressed his lips together into a thin line and disappeared into the house. He was not going to go there. He liked her yes. Very attracted to her yes but it was more than Dean's idea of… that. To even think like that about her, it made him feel dirty and yet he liked ogling her tattoos, which upped the attractiveness since they seemed in stark contrast to her ladylike nature. The little tease acts like when she would do a handstand and her shirt would slide down slowly to reveal her chakra… Grimacing at where that line of thought was going he rubbed his head as if that would erase it.

Dean watched his brother as he followed him in with a slight grin. He loved teasing Sam about his dreams and it was entertaining when his brother was on a pleasure cruise up the river De-Nile. Now that it was obvious Sam was acknowledging those feelings, Dean tried to be circumspect but some things he couldn't pass up since currently it was like walking on egg shells. He knew Sam would be trying to scrub that out for a while so he went to look for Bobby or Angela or both. First place was the kitchen.

Whenever they stayed with Bobby, it was pretty much natural for Angela to be in the kitchen making something. Whether it was a meal or one of her desserts, she always had something going on and she managed to keep it in a state that it was obvious that it had a woman's touch. Not finding her in the kitchen, he began looking around the house. "Bobby? Angie?"

Sam in the meantime went out to her shed, thinking that maybe she was in there and Bobby was on an errand or actually learning about whatever she was making at the time. He was followed by the puppies since he stumbled upon them in their play and they took to pouncing on him in greeting and then following him. He didn't mind since he rather liked them and they were more showing of Cerebus being a clingy bastard. They were puppies even though they were going to grow into freakishly large dogs with the ability to lay it on demons and other things.

He made it to the shed and gave a knock before entering. He called out to Angela just in case she didn't hear the knock. It sounded ridiculous since her hearing could pick up most anything. Then again it could become selective when she was in the middle of a project. He wandered through the shed thinking that it looked good cleaned up since the fight that ended up with him certainly getting a stab wound that should have killed him but didn't. He never could figure that one out and didn't say anything since there wasn't a point to it.

He found where her work station was and noted the unfinished projects and his eyes lighted on the silver bullets. He picked one up and looked at it. He knew she had been busy making stuff for hunters but this was really good. Then again being on her own through time she had to learn a few things. It made him feel sad a bit and he couldn't name why. It wasn't pity… that much he knew.

Shifting, he saw a scrap of paper. Rather it was parchment and became curious. Leaning closer, he saw his name in that copperplate writing of hers and flipped it over. He read it for a moment and paused to make sure he read it right before leaving the shed, stopping only to pick up the puppies since he was in a hurry and headed towards the house where he found Dean in the study reading a note. He paused and took a breath but Dean said, "They're gone."

Normally Sam would be the one that was anxious she was gone. He missed her when she was in Europe and he felt bad for leaving her behind. Now it was a paradox of sorts with him being calm and Dean acting like his kids went off on a weekend excursion. It was comical on some level. Sam looked at his brother and said, "Dean…"

"I'm not saying she ditched us," Dean replied holding his hand up. "I mean Bobby's with her but…"

"Dean, relax," Sam countered trying not to think to hard that roles were being reversed here. "It's a hunting trip yes. She left without us, yes. The reason why…"

"Because she was bored."

"No, because of Gus." Sam showed Dean the parchment he had brought in. "She… knew I would look in the shed and left it there." He coughed a little to hide the slight flush at the fact that she knew him well enough to anticipate where he would go.

Dean read it. It certainly was more revealing than Bobby's scribbled note along with a cautionary note to feed the dogs or there would be some sort of hell to pay. He calmed down, accepting that but it kind of stung that she didn't want him or Sam to come. He couldn't blame her. If Gus said it was urgent… "So what do we do now?"

"Wait," Sam offered with a shrug. He was in half a mind to follow her since he knew where she was at. She could have left it going on a hunting trip for a couple of days, be back soon but no. She told him where and why.

"Oh yeah like that's gonna happen."

"Dean, she has Bobby and Gus will be there too." Sam paused knowing that his next comment was going to start something. "Why are you so worried?"

"Why are you _not_?" Dean tried not to shout since they had puppies in the room and he had been warned that the early weeks were critical in developing their hearing. He looked at his brother who was just staring at him, not sure of what to say. "Seriously, Sam… What is up with this? A while back you'd be jumping crazy because she was gone or some lame ass douche was groping her. Now you're so… Zen about it."

Dean had a point and Sam knew he had to explain it. Thing was… he wasn't too sure but he had his reasons. Taking a breath he replied, "She said where and why. She let us know when she could have easily just said she went on a hunting trip and would be back in a couple of days."

Dean couldn't fault that logic. If anything his girl was the considerate one more often than most people. True she had her bouts of forgetfulness but that only made her human. For the most part she gave an account of her whereabouts. It made him feel a bit shitty since she was an adult was entitled to do what she wanted. Hell she could pick up and go back to being solo if she wanted to. He would still gripe and he knew that.

Sam knew he was on a sort of winning streak with this but he knew the way how this would come out might… "And I trust her." He swallowed a bit as he said it knowing that it was a source of tension between the two at the moment.

It was a simple statement but it hit Dean like a ton of bricks. He knew Sam didn't mean to dig at their recent issues. They were good… maybe not great but he had Sam's back and Sam had his. Yet he got the impression that this was different. And it kind of hurt. Being Dean, he played it off, "You trust her?"

"Yeah," Sam replied softly but firmly, "I do." He knew he had to explain things by the look on Dean's face. He just hoped it didn't get too fucked up. "I know that… sometimes it's easy to question her judgement with things on job and like she's said, she's done this a lot longer than we have."

"And?"

"Bottom line: she keeps her promise." At the look Dean was giving him, Sam explained, "I asked her if she ever thought about others when she makes her all or nothing decisions. Same arguments we give each other but the point is, I asked that she keep us in mind when she considers her choices. She has."

Dean couldn't argue with that. Now that Sam mentioned it, it helped to explain certain choices she made. His current fixation was on how she treated her relationship with Sam. It made sense now why she said she didn't want Sam to feel obligated. Then the things she did… it made sense. It didn't mean that he had to like it but he could start to understand. "Yeah I know. Her word is all she has." He sighed and then added, "Alright so do we want to wait here or…" He made a gesture.

"I'll check it out. She gave us the place," Sam offered and went to grab the laptop. He set up shop and didn't mind when Moira came over and solicited a pat. He ended up picking her up and settling her on his lap while researching.

In the meantime Dean worked on the other laptop trying to help. He was tempted to call Augusta since she gave him her number a long time ago and ask what was going on. They got along well and while she would have been one of the hot girls he would have picked up, he got the distinct feeling that if he tried any of his usual, he would looking at himself in a different gender… courtesy from his girl. He knew full well that Angela raised Augusta since she was a kid and turned the girl because she wasn't ready to let go. He wasn't going to go there on that but he did have a pretty good friendship with Augusta.

Deciding to go with it, he pulled out his phone and dialed the number. He waited until it was picked up and he said, "Gus?" He looked around to make sure that Sam wasn't paying attention.

 _Dean?_

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on?" He tried to play it casual.

 _Nothing. Just working a job._

"Need any help?"

 _No._

Dean chatted with her some more and marveled at the fact that she was as good as Angela at never volunteering more than what was asked. He didn't want to come out and straight out ask but he got the feeling something was going on. He was just going to have to be Zen about it like Sam and trust her. Thinking about it, he was always griping about trust but he never really was big on the follow through. He did trust her but he was just worried.

A yip caught his attention and he looked down to see Zeppelin sitting and looking up at him expectantly. He noticed that the pup was wearing a collar and frowned at that. He thought the puppy was a bit young but… He bent over and picked up the puppy to take a closer look at the collar. "Did Angie put this on you, boy?"

Zeppelin held still but couldn't help but lick Dean on the face the moment the elder Winchester had him at eye level. Dean spluttered a bit but gave the tinniest of grins. He really did like the puppy. He looked at the collar and noted the style and figured that it was made to adjust with a growing puppy so points there. He then turned his attention to the tag attached and noted the craftsmanship.

He could tell it was handmade and looked almost too fancy to be a dog tag but he could make out the fact that it was designed to ward off possession and he was going to assume summoning. He would put it past the pups to know that trick since they had more hell hound blood in them than an average Wilder. If he had to venture a guess, his girl made it and fairly recently since there was no tarnish. He fingered it until Zeppelin struggled to lick him and he protested, "Hey, I'm not your slobber toy."

"He's just trying to impress you," Sam's voice drifted through the room.

Dean shot a glare but Sam wasn't looking. Instead he was sitting with Moira on his lap and she was being everything her sibling wasn't. It was annoying. "If he wants to impress me, he needs to do something like find food. Angie said he was to be a tracker."

At that moment, Zeppelin leapt out of Dean's arms and raced into the kitchen. There was the clatter of dog claws and some skidding followed by a slight commotion that had Dean know that he was going to hear it later. A few seconds later, the puppy was back and bearing a bag of biscuits, those biscuits, and held them out. Dean couldn't help it and grinned as he kneeled, "Thanks buddy."

Zeppelin barked as he received a pat from Dean. Dean gave him a biscuit and patted him again and called, "Hey Sam, you want a biscuit for that girly dog of yours?"

"She's not mine."

 _Says you_ , Dean thought to himself as he joined his brother. He was alert when he realized Sam was quiet and staring at the page. "You got anything?"

"That's the thing. There's nothing going on in Grand Junction, Colorado," Sam pointed out.

"Then why would Angie…" Both brothers went silent after Dean cut himself off. Something wasn't right about this whole thing. And it didn't spell good if it involved their girl.

* * *

 **A/N:** Shifting gears to the Winchesters and some puppy love but nothing ever really stays normal does it? Keep watching for more Asmodeus...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Angela looked at the picture and then at Augusta for the umpteenth time but still didn't speak. She was rather stunned by the whole thing. Now she understood the need for such secrecy. It just… hurt. And it could be pointed out maliciously that it was the same thing she did to Sam. She blinked as she stared, her mind going a mile a minute.

Bobby watched her and then looked at the other two women. He then said, "Well this is the first time I've seen this idjit be knocked into speechlessness."

Angela cleared her throat the moment she heard Bobby's comment and said, "Just that… It always hits hard when it comes to children." She tried to be neutral though she knew she needed to have a serious talk with Augusta later. "They don't deserve to see what we see and it sucks when they do."

Augusta looked at her old friend with a pensive expression. She knew that her news was a bit of a shock but she got the feeling that Angela was upset. It was hard to tell and her aura was hardly forthcoming in that information. It puzzled her that she was not able to easily tell her friend/mentor's mood now and to be honest it was scary.

Angela sighed taking everything in and well aware that she was not being the nicest person. She needed to think and if it occurred to her that she was being like Sam, it was lost on her. In her mind it was always better to walk away rather than lash out. Less risk of hurting people when they weren't the target of your ire; she walked away after excusing herself.

Augusta watched her leave and said, "I hope Angie's okay."

"Don't take it personally," Bobby entered as he rolled himself closer. "A lot has happened and that idjit still hasn't come to terms with it." At the look Augusta gave him, he sighed and began to explain, "Ellen and Jo…"

"They died," Augusta finished. She looked upwards but her eyes saw nothing of what others could see but instead what they couldn't see. She saw it swirling around Bobby and it was different from what she saw with Angela. She looked at the grizzled hunter and said, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have called…"

"And do ya think she would have been happy if ya didn't?"

It was a good point. It was why Dean often said he could never win with Angela. Augusta knew that too but if she had known, she wouldn't have put this on her. She wouldn't have asked and if it came up she would have done the usual. She found it humorous that the Winchesters and Bobby hadn't figured out how to win yet. She looked at Bobby and replied, "No but I wouldn't have bothered her while she was in mourning. I would have found another way."

"Then it would be your funeral."

"Haven't died yet." Augusta gave a slight smile and moved to follow Angela. She paused to say, "But I do thank you for coming Bobby."

Bobby made a sound and shooed her away. He watched as she went in the direction Angela had gone. He knew that Angela would have been more upset if she hadn't known about this problem. That idjit would be upset at stupidity but she would still help because she cared and depending on who it was, it was because she loved them. He muttered to himself as he shook his head, "Idjit."

"But you care about her," Janis said after watching the exchange in silence.

"Idjit is like a daughter to me. Made me realize that when I almost lost her. Took a gamble and it saved her."

Janis nodded. "We do the things we do for the ones we love. Hell I almost got myself killed tangling with a witch that decided my brother was to be her new boy toy. Jarvis wasn't interested but…" She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "That's why I'm the book worm in things."

It had Bobby curious and he felt a little better about the whole thing. He knew that Augusta would be able to handle Angela though he suspected that a certain Winchester could do better. He looked at Janis and asked, "What happened there?"

Janis looked at the grizzled hunter. She had liked him the moment he spoke and liked his down to earth manner with things. She didn't even notice the chair but his grizzly personality that hid how much he truly cared underneath. She gave a slight shrug and replied, "Well she didn't take no for an answer and went a little crazy thinking that any woman that had my brother's attention was an obstacle. Some of the spells were nasty and we were lucky that no one was seriously hurt. But when she held my brother hostage… it was the last straw. And not just for me and my sister but for the rest of the faculty at Roslyn."

Bobby was curious about the Academy. He had heard only what the Winchesters gave him especially when they were discussing options about trying to fix the mini-Angela problem with an option of taking her to the academy to solve the problem. "So what did you do?"

"Used a handy spell that made the bitch think twice before messing with me," Janis replied in an almost nonchalant manner.

Bobby couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I'm with ya on that." He sat back and asked, "How come I didn't hear about ya before? I know about Jarvis and Janine."

Janis sat in a nearby chair more because she was searching for words to say, "Well, I'm not into running the school and my thirst for adventure is more along the lines of a string of happy accidents. My strong point is research and tracking omens and stuff. So I staked out a claim and give hunters a hand with info, news and a few supplies here and there. What about you?"

"The guy who knows things and how to get them."

"Same boat eh?"

"Don't know the half of it." Bobby picked up the beer that he had been drinking and took a gulp. "Some days are better than most. Some days… idjits."

"Same here but can't live without them," Janis smiled in agreement. She picked up her beer, having decided upon that than something else, and took a swig. "So how do you know Angie? I'm curious since I know her because she teaches at the academy and often gave the impression of tall, dark and fuck off."

"Eh… that was before," Bobby allowed. He thought about it some and then added, "Angie is an idjit but not like that. I met her when Sam and Dean came by. Took a liking to her then and there. She actually cleaned my kitchen."

Janis didn't expect that from Bobby. "Really? I'm surprised. I've heard a lot of stories but nothing like that."

"There's a lot about Angie most folks don't know and they don't have the other side of things. Makes it hard to make friends or work together unless they really know her." Bobby fiddled with his beer bottle before taking another swig. "She is a good person."

"That I don't doubt. I figure someone like her has to be tough in order to see things through."

"Tough and an idjit to boot." Bobby wasn't tired of using that term since that was the best way to describe her and for the most part it was a term of affection. "Thinks she has to do every big thing alone."

Janis said nothing about that. She knew the score. A few of the hunters thought the same way but she guessed that this one was different. How much more, she wasn't going to ask but she could venture a guess or two. And she had heard the stories of Angela and what she did. Mostly they were the jobs she did with Christian. That surprised her since she met the vampire and he was more of a bookworm than anything. Yet he was the head captain of the school guard.

The most popular story was how he and Angela were pretty much forced to be paired together. It was a source of amusement since it was clear from the beginning, according to witnesses, that they didn't like each other. She figured it was because Angela was more of the brawns persona that showed and Christian was the brains, a nerd who didn't know much about the outside world. It was cliché in terms of plot but entertaining since the one thing they bonded over was each other's wit and ability to insult each other while working. It made her curious as to how she met the Winchesters.

Bobby looked around, feeling awkward that he was there in the room with Janis and Angela and Augusta were exchanging words. The fact that the house didn't resonate with shouting or fell down was a good sign from his view. He knew that it was a matter of time before other things started to take effect. Still that didn't give him much to go on with the woman seated beside him. He spared a look.

She was a good looking older woman, a bit younger than he was, and that was a conservative assessment. She had the curves and looked physically fit for her age. She wore thin wire framed glasses that made her look like a schoolmarm rather than a go to for hunters. Her light brown/blonde hair was swept back and pinned and if there was grey, it blended with her locks or she colored her hair. She was attractive and she wasn't meek. He could tell that there were nerves of steel there if her story was anything to go by and the fact she fought against whatever it was they had yet to find out they were up against.

Shifting slightly, Bobby searched for a topic to talk about and asked, "So why here?"

Janis understood what he meant and studied him for a moment before responding, "I was asked personally by Gus and that was after she was directed to me by my brother."

"Okay. So why?"

Janis hummed as she smiled a bit. "Like I told you, I'm not a hunter by nature. Research is my forte and I like using it to help them. But since you asked why here, it was because of my charge. I couldn't say no."

Bobby nodded at that as he looked in the direction the two other women went. "Now I'm getting worried."

"Why is that?"

"I tend to expect shouting, maybe something breaking but here it is too quiet."

"Do you always expect the worst when someone goes to speak to Angie?"

"When it involves something that lies close to her heart, yeah." Bobby looked at Janis like she was crazy for not seeing the reason why he was concerned. "I've seen it."

"Then you're lucky."

"Now you're blowing it out your ass."

Janis laughed, "Never had it put like that but I'll go with it." She liked the blunt way Bobby put things and wasn't put out by his seeming insults. "Well I saw one outburst and that was towards a senior trainee and he accidentally attacked her and a student and scared another. She… had a few choice phrases."

"That's nothing. I saw her kick Fang Boy's ass. Sad thing was the bastard liked it." Bobby took another sip of his beer like he still couldn't believe it.

Janis laughed at that, "Yeah that sounds like Christian. Then again they are only truly happy when they are insulting each other or kicking each other's asses." She lifted her bottle and looked at it before standing. "This one's flat. You want another or… better yet let me get the whiskey."

"Heh. You're my kind of gal." Bobby handed her his bottle to indicate he was game for the whiskey.

"Oh I just know what a hunter needs. I have a knack for it," Janis replied. She gave a grin that suggested other things at Bobby and was amused at the flustered look he was getting. She went to the kitchen to get the whiskey. She got two glasses and poured two fingers each. They couldn't get too soused if they were to help in some way. As she came back, she added, "Though I am glad you and Angie came. There aren't people Gus trusts more and if word did get out… it could bring problems and Gus has her fears."

"I know," Bobby replied as he accepted the glass. "I know. And Angie won't turn Gus down. I just hope that it doesn't turn into another Carthage. I don't think Angie could handle it."

"Thought you gave her more credit than that."

Bobby looked at Janis as she sat back down. She was looking at him thoughtfully as she sipped her whiskey. He glanced over in the direction Angela went.

* * *

The yard was expansive. In the early twentieth century a yard this size would have been one of those elegant gardens. A few places in New England and of course England had those still. It was nice that there still was a rose garden. Angela looked at it as she took the time to absorb the information that she had been given.

It was just a surprise. She wasn't angry just… surprised. And maybe a little hurt that she had to find out this way but… She understood. She knew Augusta's reasons. She approached the roses and noticed the perfect red one. Her fingers reached out and gently stroked the petals and she let her thoughts start to put together what she was going to do.

"I see you found the rose garden."

"I like the smell. Helps me think."

Augusta couldn't help but chuckle at that. She knew that it was amusing and hard to believe that the badass Ice Queen liked roses. Most people who met her thought she was a tough bitch who could make you feel insignificant with a withering glare or two. The fact that she liked doing things that were considered feminine were major eye openers. She could only imagine how the Winchesters reacted especially when Angela could get bossy over laundry.

Looking at her friend she smiled gently and replied, "And no one would believe that the badass Shadow Master Angela was capable of being like a rose."

Angela made a snort at that but didn't turn to look at Augusta. She needed to think about what she wanted to say without it sounding like she was pissed. Maybe she was a little upset but… Finally she said in a somber tone, "Why Augie? Why didn't you tell me?"

Augusta knew that would be the first question to be asked. She was grateful that Angela decided to have this conversation away from the others. It wasn't a matter of trust since they knew why she called Angela there but more of a matter between mentor and pupil and… mother and daughter. Sighing, she replied, "Because I knew that you would be constantly worried. You were concerned when you took measures for Eli when he was born. It was for you."

Angela turned to look at Augusta with a look that clearly said she didn't buy that. "Augie, you know that I worry no matter what. I've been on overdrive since Lucifer was set free. I've been worried and afraid since the day I was tricked into setting Azazel free about where that would end. That means nothing in terms of my sanity." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the girl she had raised. "What's wrong Augie?"

"I never could hide much from you," Augusta said without malice. She gave a slight smile before adding, "I didn't want to tell you because…" She looked downward at the ground and her expression became sad. "I know you wouldn't like who was involved."

"Do you think so little of me, Girl?"

The use of the familiar endearment had Augusta look up. Back when she had been taken in, that was what Angela called her. Both not inclined to be sociable and as she admitted to Dean, Angela ended up slapping her at some point. Looking at Angela she replied with a slight frown, "You know that I don't but I know how you are when… other things come into play."

Angela knew what Augusta was getting at. She knew that she had been less than charitable when Augusta started displaying interest in the opposite sex and other things girls liked. She sighed and replied, "Augie… that was because I was jealous." At the look Augusta was giving her, she explained, "I had gotten used to having you around and grew attached to you. When you started expressing other interests… call it jealousy."

"You jealous?"

"I'm capable of it. Especially since I wanted to rip that annoying blonde's arms off."

Augusta blinked and checked Angela's aura. She definitely saw jealously and annoyance. She was astute enough to guess the reason why. Still she was curious, "And why is that?"

Angela rattled off as she looked off in the distance, "Because said annoying blonde touched Sam." She then looked at Augusta with a look that said she was admitting it even though the girl couldn't see her expression. "I'm a person too, Augie. I just… don't make attachments because of what usually happens."

"I'm still here."

"Only because I am a selfish bitch and I wasn't ready to let you go."

It would have gone onto to being an argument, not that either party would have minded. Augusta knew that Angela's experiences in hell dictated much of how she thought about herself but the past few years that had changed and she owed that to the Winchesters and Bobby Singer though she suspected it was more Sam's doing and in ways he couldn't understand yet. She replied, "You're the least selfish person. In fact half of us wonder when you'll start considering yourself."

"I do consider."

Augusta hummed at that. Another thing that she suspected was more of Sam's doing. "Always others but I meant yourself."

"I do." Angela shifted like she was pouting but maintained a firm stance. It was similar to when Dean would shuffle when he was uncomfortable. "Sam asked me to think about things before I did them."

Augusta smiled at that knowing that there was more to it. She was a kind girl and not so heavy handed on the teasing except when it had to do specifically with Angela and Sam. Now though she refrained since she suspected that Angela and Jo may have had a last few moments. She didn't say anything but stood there.

Angela noticed the quiet and looked at Augusta and said, "It wasn't that I considered before Augie. I would do anything for you. Like I said, I grew attached to you. Like… mother and daughter."

"And that is why I didn't say anything," Augusta replied, grateful for that opening. She didn't want to hurt the woman who was like a mother to her. "Suriyel is my daughter, my flesh and blood and I would do anything to keep her safe, including having her raised here with Janis and away from our world."

Angela studied Augusta and nodded. She understood that part perfectly, "I understand Augie. Hell you know better than anyone that I tried to get out. I wanted to be free and normal. It wasn't for me and you want that chance for Suri. Which is why I will help you."

"Angie, I know about Ellen and Jo. Bobby mentioned it in not so many words." Augusta gestured back towards the house. "I know you're in mourning. You're not that hard to read and I know Jo meant a lot to you. I was kind of jealous but then I realized that she was more like a little sister to you rather than a daughter…"

Angela blinked at that. She saw what Augusta was doing and she felt a small sense of pride since it was something she would do. And she did it quite often. She knew how it looked with her relationship with Jo… "Augie… it doesn't matter. I will help you. I'll hunt the bastard that took her and bring her back. You forget I have mad skills and a pretty good cranky hunter with me." She gave a grin.

Angela knew that she was showing a lot of bravado because in truth she was still sad about losing Jo and Ellen. Deep down she knew it would be worse if she lost the Winchesters and the Apocalypse if she lost Sam. So she was fucked up in more ways than could be counted with the whole how far a person goes thing. But she knew that if she didn't get back up, things would just go downhill and not just for her but for others. She could never really stop thinking about the bigger picture; if she suffered then the world suffered. Also she knew that if Ellen's ghost was haunting her ass, she would be scolding her for moping and to get back out there since they still had the devil to fight.

Augusta wasn't fooled by the bravado but she appreciated it all the same. "I know. Cranky and has a slight interest in Janis though I think by the time this is over…"

"Oh don't go there you evil brat," Angela replied with a slight dramatic look and covered her eyes. "I don't even want to know."

Augusta chuckled at that, "I know. You have no idea how hard I try to dispel the fact that you and Sam…" She left it hanging to imply what she meant.

"Don't even go there. You're not too old for me to put you over my knee," Angela warned but her twitching lip was betraying her. The moment Augusta mentioned _that_ her skin started to flush. She felt the heat and it was not the kind induced by a fever. She tried to be calm as she continued since this was a battle she was trying to overcome since Gabriel's last prank. "But I will help you Augie. It just pisses me off when it involves children."

"And one of the reasons why I didn't mention things sooner. I'm going to have to tell her father."

"Who is he by the way?"

Augusta looked at Angela. She couldn't see her face but the tone implied a few things. "Don't fly off the deep end."

"I'm not."

Augusta made a sound at that before answering, "His name is Mikhael. He's from one of the lines. The hunter lines."

Angela blinked at that. She was surprised but not upset. "Didn't think that you'd go for a hunter but… who am I to question," she offered. She sighed a gentle one and said, "Does he treat you well?"

"Yes. And he knows about Suriyel. I haven't told him yet."

One thing on top of another it seemed. Angela pursed her lips since she didn't want to scold. "Okay then," was all she could say. She was glad Dean wasn't there since he would have started on something that belonged in a Penthouse Forum letter or some other shit like that. "Well we've got work to do then. Gotta find my grandkid."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Angie learns a secret and Bobby and Janis have a chat. Keep watching for more Asmodeus...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean always said that Angela had a super sniffer; that she could sniff out the evil ass shit like no tomorrow. And he wasn't wrong on that account. She had a knack for sniffing out if it was normal or supernatural and could tell you what kind of monster it was. The demons definitely and the rest followed. It had increased exponentially when Bobby made the gamble to save her life and send her to the Healer's Atrium to be healed from her adamantium silver wound. Since then she put it to good use even though it caused some complications along the way.

Angela looked through the room that was the little girl Suriyel's. Her lip twitched at the name since it was an indirect reference to angel. She knew that Augusta had decided on that though she was curious about the girl's father Mikhael and what he had to say. She made a mental note to seek him out and talk to him. He was from one of the hunter lines and that was better than some of the low down scum that expressed interest in Augusta. She had no problem with the hunters except when they were stupid and did the shoot first and ask questions later thing with her. Then it became a sort of grudge that took a long time to go away.

For Suriyel's sake though, she was willing to give it a chance. Granted that the little girl was born to people who operated in a world that most folks thought didn't exist… It was one thing that had Angela wondering how it would work out. From what Augusta told her after their banter, Janis was looking after her and Suri was going to school with other normal kids and had a few friends. So it wasn't too bad… maybe awkward. It had her wondering and she was greeting with a brief mental image of a boy and girl with brown hair and mossy greens with a saucy expression…

 _Okay, that was disturbing._

Angela shook her head and started looking around. She put out her hands to hover over the room where the damage had been done. It was weird but it was how she was able to 'sniff out evil shit' like she did. It was sensory on an extreme level and trying to explain it was like trying to explain the technical aspects of using a whetstone on Absolution though that was certainly easier and Dean picked it up easily and it became insufferable with make out sessions that were grossly pornographic if you were within earshot.

Clearing her throat, Angela frowned as she moved around the room. She paused where there were points of disturbance and lingered. Occasionally she would touch just to get a feel for the place. It was when she got to the window that she had the strongest feeling. She looked at the broken pane and the glass littering the ground. It kept beckoning her and it was a feeling she hadn't really felt in a while. With a click of her tongue she reached out and touched the pane.

 _The intruder was standing there and he had his hand on Suriyel. Angela looked at the room and saw that Janis was on the ground but couldn't get up. She looked at the intruder and noted his hooded appearance and then drifted towards the girl where it lingered._

 _She was adorable. Her hair was dark, almost black and no doubt from her father. The face and eyes though were from her mother; they were a rich dark brown, like chocolate. She really was Augusta's daughter. What rankled Angela was that she was scared and the tears said it all._

 _The intruder looked at Janis and said, "Bring her into the light of darkness." Then there was bright light and they disappeared._

 _Angela blinked when everything seemed to go into rewind and freeze when she started to move forward to take a look at who the intruder was. She wasn't going to question it since this thing she never was able to figure out in the first place and just rolled with it. So she approached and tried not to take in the scared look on the girl's face. It would just tear her up._

 _The intruder was wearing a hood and upon closer inspection, it was a trench coat with a hood. It was an odd look but she had seen that look before so it wasn't completely out of place. She could see the chin and mouth from this angle and concluded that he was good at hiding his face. That was going to make things difficult._

 _It was daring and she half expected to have the intruder move when she touched him. She reached up and with her two forefingers she gripped the edge of the hood and pushed it back. She was still hesitant and checked to make sure that the vision didn't move before pulling the hood all the way back. When she did, she took a step back._

 _She had sensed that it was familiar since she had hung around one too many of them to count. She recognized the intruder from the first time she encountered him and she instinctively pressed a hand to her abdomen. She couldn't believe it and her senses went on high alert as she took a step back and took in the image of him and Suriyel together. This was her fault…_

"Angie?"

 _Angela stared at the vision. This was personal. She was sure of it and she was going to ruin Augusta's life like she did a long time ago only this time she was going to ruin a little girl that needed to live a normal life. This was…_

"Angie!"

Angela blinked and took a couple of breaths. She looked around to find the room as she had entered. There was nobody there except Janis since the woman showed her the house and went over the routine before Suriyel was taken. Her eyes darted around as her mind continued to process what she had just seen and then they locked onto Janis.

Janis looked at Angela and noted the expression on her face. She was accustomed to interacting with different beings of the supernatural so she expected that something happened while the woman was scoping out the room. She queried, "Are you all right?"

Angela blinked as she looked at Janis before muttering, "All my fault," and then disappearing out of the room and down the stairs.

Janis took to following, not sure about what was going on and came across Bobby literally chasing after Angela and demanding, "What the hell are ya doing?"

"Sorry Bobby but I can't let you do this."

"You better slow down and run that by me again."

Janis paused at the foot of the stairs and watched as Angela as she started looking for things in the house. She looked like a woman possessed and it had her wondering what it was that had happened as Angela repeated, "I can't let you help me. Not on this."

"The hell I am," Bobby protested. "I said I was helping so I am."

Angela stopped and looked at Bobby. To Janis she looked conflicted and scared. It was surprising to see since all she had seen of Angela was a fierce warrior. It seemed to shock Augusta too even though she couldn't see what was unfolding. Angela was saying, "Not this time Bobby."

"Well if ya opened yer mouth and explain then I might be nice about it." Bobby set himself in a defiant posture in his wheelchair. He gave a glare for good measure to get the point across that he wasn't going to budge on this.

Janis watched as Angela sighed almost in resignation as she looked around as if deciding what to say. Finally, she shifted on her feet and looked at Bobby and said, "This thing Bobby… It's the thing that almost killed me and beat up Cas."

Janis had no idea what she was talking about and it appeared neither did Augusta and they both looked at the pair as they stared at each other in understanding. Bobby was the first to speak, "You mean it's one of them?"

"Yes…" Angela replied with a slight pause and added, "And it was him."

"You sure?"

"I saw him. It was him."

Janis watched Angela look a little resigned at revealing what she knew. She and Augusta were still in the dark but it was increasingly obvious that Angela and Bobby knew and that it was a serious situation they were going to get into. She ventured, "Who are you talking about?"

Angela and Bobby looked at each other silently. Bobby prompted Angela to explain. Nodding, Angela looked at August and Janis and said, "We are dealing with something that most people, most hunters wouldn't have come across."

Bobby took over and said, "It's a Grigori."

Janis looked at Augusta and then asked, "What is a Grigori?"

"It's an angel," Angela explained, "But not just any angel."

"You mean like an archangel," Augusta asked to clarify. She knew about angels mostly from what she had read from a blind friendly Bible.

"Yes and no," Angela replied. She looked at the two women with a look before continuing, "Grigori are as strong as archangels but they are much more fierce. They are the earthbound protectors but most of them fell with Lucifer when he was cast out."

"Long and short of it," Bobby cut in, "Is that these guys are bad mofos."

The situation was dire but it didn't answer the one question that Augusta wanted to know. Yet deep down she had an idea of the answer but she wanted it clarified. She wouldn't be upset except for the fact that a Grigori kidnapped her daughter. The reason why… She looked at Bobby and asked, "Then why would one want to kidnap my daughter?"

Bobby was going to speculate a guess but paused when Angela said, "Because of me, Augie."

All eyes looked at Angela as she looked at Augusta. "It is because of me," she repeated. She swallowed a bit and continued, "This one is a Grigori that I've tangled with previously. He tried to beak one of the seals to Lucifer's cage."

"Who is he?"

"His name's Asmodeus," Bobby explained. He noticed that Angela was starting to choke up a bit. "He's a nasty piece of work. One of the original fallen seven that fell with Lucifer."

"Wouldn't he have turned into a demon?"

"Not him," Angela answered, getting a grip on herself. She shifted on her feet as she explained, "Asmodeus chose not to go true demon like Lilith, the first. He stayed an angel and hence retains his angelic powers much like Lucifer. Most people think he is a demon. The first time we met was after I was brought back with the phoenix fruit. We fought and he ran away and then we met again when he tried to break the Truth and Mercy seal."

The room went quiet as the full weight of everything was absorbed. Angela looked at the three other people in the room. She knew what was in store and knowing what was in store… It made her determined to get Suriyel back. It also hit close to home the effects that her actions had on others. Looking at the others she said, "It is why I said Bobby couldn't help. Asmodeus did this to get to me."

"You don't really know that," Janis pointed out, "After all this Grigori could be going solo. I know that Lilith is no longer in the picture so…"

That was a valid point but Angela didn't think so. Even though she had been careful, there were ways to get around things. She was lucky with a few people because those that wanted to get to her weren't stupid enough to mess with the measures she had instigated then. "Still that doesn't mean that I'm not right."

"Then what do we do?" Augusta looked at her friend and mentor with a determined look. This Grigori sounded like bad news and she was going to do what she had to do to get her daughter back.

* * *

The room was small and looked scary and she didn't like it. Suriyel looked around from the corner that she had pressed herself into and hugged her knees to her chest. She tried not to cry but she was scared. She was scared that she was alone and she didn't like the man that had taken her from her Auntie Janis and from her mommy and daddy and she didn't know why. So when she was thrown into this room, she curled into the corner and stayed there.

The room was bare save for a bed and a table. There was nothing to use in terms of escape, not that Suriyel could do anything. She just had to wait until her mommy and daddy rescued her. Or that one lady the angel warrior that Auntie Janis and her mommy told her about; at least be brave like the angel warrior. She hugged her knees and tried not to jump when the door opened and the man who kidnapped her came in.

Asmodeus had a plan and it was to cause mayhem for those that resisted the coming of his leader and savior, Lucifer. It was also a means to convince a certain Winchester that if he didn't want more lives ruined, then he would say yes to be Lucifer's vessel. After all there was no greater leverage than a child.

He had worked hard find different means of causing chaos. It was all he could come up with since Lilith's sacrifice and he really was under orders to not do anything to harm Sam Winchester. The other Winchester was fair game and so was the Malachi. He had longed to tangle with her again and have some fun with her. Well this way would end up forcing the Winchesters out and certainly her.

Like all the angels created, he knew about the earthbound angel that was to walk the earth. An angel but not an angel in her own right, born of light and darkness. It was an oddity since God had created them to be obedient to His will. The concept of free will was foreign to them and impossible to explain to the lower classes of angels. He couldn't understand how it could be so; that someone would be chosen over the earthen order of angels, the Grigori, to be honored and protector of those bags of pus.

He hated her as well as the others who stood with Lucifer. Yet Lucifer didn't want her dead. He wanted her broken to the point where she would join them. Asmodeus didn't understand why but he wasn't going to argue with an archangel. True they were the same in power but there were some that were better than most and Lucifer was once the favorite of God and he saw the truth and was punished for it. He didn't understand it and then when he saw her in person… he was hardly impressed but Lilith was and wanted him to work to get her to turn.

As far as he knew, that was still the plan but it seemed that Lucifer had other ideas regarding the earthbound angel. Asmodeus didn't know what it was but torturing the Malachi of Absolution was a good thing and he really wanted to see how much she had grown, if at all. When he first saw her in action, he had beaten her down physically. True she rallied and took care of that annoying Vera but she was still weak and that weakness was those closest to her.

As it were, she was beyond his grasp at the moment, but he had another means of getting to her and the others. Right now his means was also going to weaken the ranks of the other orders that dared to stand against Lucifer and claim that they were protecting humanity. The thing was some were hard to pick out and he wanted the ones that were close to the Malachi. True any of the Centurion or the Order of the Phoenix or one of those damned Romani tribes would have done the job since the Malachi helped anyone like that. Nope he wanted to affect the ones closest to her.

The girl was hard to find. He had to admit that he would have settled for her mother but a child was more enticing. It was a double whammy since the girl's mother was a close companion of the Malachi and that was one hit and the fact his prisoner was a child… that was another. If there was one thing he could count on it was that the Malachi would come after him to get the girl back.

Asmodeus walked through the place that he managed to procure. It blended in with everything else in this god forsaken town. In fact it seemed that the bigger the city, the more people tended to ignore his world. It wasn't hard to blend in. The whole hoodie thing worked well since there seemed to be a lot of these pus bags wearing them and he just minded his own business.

It was a standard two story house. Well it was practically a mansion… at least those from the Victorian times. There were plenty of rooms and such, not that he needed them but he did have a perfect one to keep his prize in and he had it remodeled to serve the purpose that he wanted it to have. He walked down the hall towards the door and with a swipe of his hand, he had it opened and he walked in.

He looked around and found the girl huddled in the corner. She was cute for a pus bag and definitely that upped the retaliation factor of the Malachi. He looked at the girl and said in a mocking tone, "Now what are you doing hiding in a corner?"

Suriyel hugged her legs as she looked up at the man that walked into her room. She didn't say anything but looked up at him. She put on a defiant face that had Asmodeus laugh at her and say, "Trying to be brave? I commend your effort but it is wasted."

Suriyel choked back the sob and said, "I want to go home."

Asmodeus looked at the little girl. He closed the door to reduce the chance of her escaping though he would be amused if she tried. He stepped closer but kept a distance from her to give that false sense of security. "I'm afraid you can't go home. Not yet at least."

"I want to go home."

"Persistent little brat," Asmodeus mused as he looked at her. He kneeled so he was eye level with her. "And you can't." He then stood up and paced around the room. "You see little one, you are important to me. To my plan. You have something I want."

"I don't have anything. I want to go home."

"Oh no crying for mommy? That is interesting." Asmodeus chuckled at that as he stood up and got closer and watched as the girl hugged her legs tighter to her body but she was still putting on the brave face. He then got close and kneeled and watched as she tried to bury her head. With a slim finger, he reached out and lifted the girl's head by the chin so she would look him in the eye. "But you do have what I want."

Suriyel looked at Asmodeus and looked at the red/gold eyes. She didn't like the touch of his finger. It was cold. Not the cold that came with winter but the kind of cold that went down a person's spine. She didn't like it and jerked her chin away but didn't break eye contact.

Asmodeus chuckled and hummed at that, "You know most people think that anyone associated with my boss burns hot. Truth is little one, we are cold."

Suriyel looked up at Asmodeus. Her hold on her legs relaxed since she was getting a cramp in her legs. She subconsciously fixed her pajamas but she didn't move from her corner. She pressed into the wall to avoid being touched by the man. There was something not right with him and it made her scared. She did manage to put on a brave face and for the first time since he came in, she spoke, "What do you want?"

Asmodeus studied her. He was curious about her. He knew her mother was one of those humans that had been turned. So it had him curious whether or not the brat inherited the abilities that the Malachi was overly proficient in. But he wasn't going to experiment with that now. With a half a shrug, he replied, "Well I want your mommy since she is a pain in my boss' side. Daddy is a bonus but what I really want is the one person they will send to find you."

"My mommy and daddy will find me," Suriyel pointed out a bit indignant. She knew her parents would come. She had learned at a young age that there were some things she couldn't talk about and that the job her parents had required them to be away for long stretches. She got to spend as much time as possible with them so she was happy even though she missed them.

Asmodeus chuckled at that as he straightened up. He paced in front of her. "Oh no doubt they will but I am counting on the fact that because they will be desperate enough to call for the one person they think will fix everything." He paused and looked at her. He noticed the tear streaks mingled with the dirt. He raised his brow and asked, "Do you know the Malachi of Absolution?"

Suriyel frowned at that. She knew the stories her mommy told her but there was no mention of that name. She shook her head.

"All the pity." Asmodeus turned and thought about a few things. It gave him an idea. He didn't know if it would work or not. He turned back and looked at her. "Well I will tell you this, she will be responsible for the deaths of your parents."

Suriyel looked at Asmodeus. She didn't believe him. "You're wrong," she said as she shook her head. "My mommy and daddy will come for me. And the Angel Princess will come and defeat you."

Asmodeus had to laugh at that. He found it humorous and admirable at the childlike faith. If that was what Lucifer saw in the Malachi performing to get the masses to follow then he could understand why but now it was just amusing. "Think what you like little one. Just know this: no matter what happens it will be on the shoulders of the Malachi of Absolution. No matter what she does will be her fault."

Suriyel narrowed her eyes at Asmodeus and replied, "Then she is going to kick your ass."

That surprised Asmodeus that the little girl could talk like that. He was used to hearing it from adults and especially from the Winchesters. This was different and it sounded wrong but it was also humorous. He looked at her and saw the defiant look in the girl's eyes and she had actually stood up to make her point. He gave a grin and turned to leave. At the last moment he turned and let his power show by making lightning flash so she could see the lining of his wings.

Suriyel took in the sight. The lightning and thunder scared her but not as much as the shadow of the wings that appeared from the back of the man. She knew he wasn't a good man and that her parents were coming. She stood there looking wide eyed at Asmodeus as he flashed her his wings.

Asmodeus smirked and said, "Just remember. You're part of a larger plan and it is all the Malachi's fault." He then turned and left the room, slamming the door.

Suriyel ran to try and catch up. She got there just as the door slammed into place. She twisted the handle to try and get it to open but it didn't budge. She twisted it some more but it didn't budge. She stared at the door. It wasn't going to budge so she went to where the bed was and sat on it. She leaned against the headboard and clutched her knees to her chest and sniffed. She looked out the window that was sealed shut and couldn't be broken and sobbed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well Angie talks to Augusta and they start to form a plan. Asmodeus has fun tormenting Suri. All this and more next time on Asmodeus...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Learning that something existed when you previously thought they didn't was something that needed time to absorb. Angela knew how that felt. Heck she was trained in the supernatural and yet to meet and talk to an angel was a bit of a shock. Augusta needed a bit of time to process that and to contact Suriyel's father and let him know the situation. It was one thing she insisted on and for reasons that she gave only the barest of hints.

Janis took it very well and went into her researcher mode to learn everything she wanted to know about the Grigori. It amused Angela, once she got over her need to shut people out and lock them in a bubble mode, that the two go to people were getting along. She had picked up on the fact that Janis was attracted to Bobby and Bobby was sort of showing a liking for her. At least it was better than her love life… if it could be called that.

She was sitting on a stone bench that doubled as an altar. She wasn't overly thrilled that the house once belonged to a family that more than dabbled in the supernatural arts but at least they weren't the kind of family to lay doom and gloom on innocent people. They were the kind that really lived up to the whole Wiccan creed of doing as they willed but not harming anyone. And she didn't have a problem with witches or warlocks since she was friends with them; the ones that didn't hurt anyone of course.

The altar/bench was from the pantheon her family of gods came from and she wasn't overly surprised at their inclusion. She had found other tributes to the different pantheons present throughout the place. She was surprised to find one attributed to Ares since he was an asshole but then again he came through when he did but still…

This particular one was dedicated to Thoth, the god of wisdom and scholars. She had the faintest of memories of spotting that particular god when she lived at Karnak during her drying out and recovery but she had never met him face to face. That he had wisdom was probably why he had an altar here at the Whitmore house and he probably had been summoned for advice on occasion. It was something she could use now since she had to plan this…

"Ya better not be moping."

Angela hummed at that and turned to see Bobby wheeling himself towards her. She gave a slight smile and replied, "No, just thinking."

Bobby sighed, hoping not to get into another session where he ended up telling her that she was an idjit and slap her upside the head for being stupid. "Listen, you said it yourself that Gus needed to let Suri's father know what happened."

"Yeah because he is a parent though I question the timing." Angela turned to look at nothing in particular and continued, "If he is on a hunt, he needs his A-game. There is nothing more distracting that when you have a child missing and you are stuck and can't do anything about it."

"Yer right on that but he can pick up and come over. It's his daughter and from what I've heard, he barely sees her sufficiently. They both do." Bobby cleared his throat. It reminded him too much of how often the Winchesters were left in his care while John went off on another hunt and would be gone for sometimes weeks at a time.

"I know." Angela cleared her throat and took a breath. "I dropped a hunt and came back towards the Roadhouse. Jo had gotten into some trouble of the serious kind. I couldn't let anything happen to her and the way Ellen sounded over the phone…" She shook her head at the memory before looking at Bobby and continuing, "The point is that I get what Suri's father would do but if he is compromised and slips up and dies… my fault."

"No it ain't. Yer not the one that pulls the trigger."

"But I'm the one that insisted that he know." Angela looked at Bobby with a look. She made a slight clicking sound with her tongue on her teeth before saying, "My father… he gave his life to bring me back. My mother had died as humans are wont to do before that. My carelessness drove him to that choice."

"And he did it cause he loved ya idjit," Bobby countered, "Why do ya think I said no to using your powers when I was in the hospital?"

Angela looked at the grizzled hunter. She knew that they cared about each other. Her affection extended to love like she had for her father. She wanted to tell him but refrained from it since she wasn't good with the whole feeling thing and she didn't want him to feel awkward. It was sad that she was more comfortable showing her feelings towards the grizzled hunter than she was with Sam and the tiny step they made was progress! She gave a smile, "Yeah I do and it's nice to hear. I love ya too."

"Don't start or I'll grow lady parts and then I'll have something to get on ya about."

"Fine old fart," Angela replied using one of the various nicknames that she had for the grizzled hunter. She gave a grin and sighed looking out. "Well…"

"So… what are we going to do?" Bobby looked at her, getting down to business. Now that they had their moment, they needed to get to work. She worked like Dean when faced with a tough situation and things looked dire.

Angela knew what Bobby was up to and was grateful for it. Back in the old days, she would not have been this close and sailed in doing what she did without thought about her person. Now that she opened more and more of herself up, she started caring more and more and her heart was now aflutter with her feelings. Knowing that it was time to get to work, she sighed and said, "Well you and I both know that there are only two ways to kill angels, the angel blade and Absolution. That leaves few options in terms of fighting."

"And why you want to go solo like an idjit?"

"Well for one thing, the only way to get an angel blade is to 'borrow' one. And I doubt there are any who would want to lend me them." Angela had a thought. She wondered if it was possible but then it would go against the fact that Dean assumed all angels were dicks. For the most part they were but there were exceptions. "Unless…"

Bobby blinked when Angela sprang to her feet and raced to the out building and disappeared into it. She was back with a few odds and ends that ranged in various weapons and things that involved working metals like a blow torch and other metalworking tools. "What in the hell are ya up to?"

"There's one way I can help especially if Augie and her… whatever he is… is going to help." Angela dumped everything on the ground and looked at it. She knew what she needed and what else was needed but that would require an extra step.

"And that is?"

"Making weapons that can kill angels… or at least seriously wound them." Angela started going through what she had found and sifted out what would work and what wouldn't.

"Making weapons?" Bobby looked at her confused at what she was doing and saying. He frowned, "What are ya a blacksmith?"

"At one point… yes," Angela replied as she picked up an Egyptian weapon. She looked at it, surprised at the shape it was in before twirling it in her hand. She hadn't seen a khopesh in years but she supposed she shouldn't be surprised. "Khopesh, good shape."

"Yeah if you were in the desert and wore a skirt and a headdress."

"Still use them in Karnark."

Bobby knew that the conversation was going to go down a path of crazy. It usually did but the crazy was that it ended up making sense to the point that it worked. He knew his weaponry so he could follow her but she still wasn't making sense. "Fine but what are you up to and what has ya playing blacksmith?"

Angela was still looking at the khopesh. It was an interesting weapon and good memories tied up in learning how to use one. She ran her finger along the edge and found it sharp. She wondered… "Just trying to even out the odds a bit." She looked at Bobby while holding up the khopesh and noted his confusion and sighed, knowing that she was going to have to explain a few things. "I know a few tricks in how to really weaponized weapons."

Bobby frowned at her and inched forward. He knew that she had a few ideas that were archaic but they worked. "I'm listening."

"I learned a bit of weapon's forging through the centuries. Mostly it was repairing gear since blacksmithing is expensive…"

"Get to the point Angie."

"The point is that I learned how to forge and part of it was spent learning how to make weapons designed to kill specific beings. Most are the usual variety like a silver blade for shifters… my silver bullets." Angela stood up still holding the weapon in her hand. She brought it up to finger the edge slightly. "Basically I learned how to make things like the Colt and one of them was to make something to hurt angels."

Bobby frowned at that as he processed what she was saying, "Wait a minute. Now the only way you would be able to make something like that…"

"Is to have an angel teach me."

"Exactly," Bobby pointed out, "Now I know Cas wouldn't have done it unless you corrupted him to that."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle as she put down the khopesh in the keep pile and picked up a throwing stick that was lined with salted iron on the bands. It was a weak weapon to fight with but it came in handy at times. Maybe… It went on the keep pile. "I corrupted Cas in terms of human expressions but no. Cas wouldn't be the one to teach me how to make something strong enough to hurt an angel or kill one."

"Well ya had to learn somewhere."

Angela found a knife that was very nice and a good one to practice on. "I did and let's just say that this particular angel tended to be a bit of an ass but his assistant was much nicer."

Bobby was curious about what kind of company she kept but it did explain why she was less hostile with Cas than Dean and had been insistent on a few things regarding the angel. And it explained why she always had a humorous expression when Kesset was around. "And you can do this?"

"Been awhile but…" Angela looked at their stores. She shrugged her shoulder at the pile. She had her work cut out for her but she remembered how to do it. She made a slight face, "I can make it work. I just need…"

Bobby watched as she picked up the ones she didn't want and put them back into the out building. He noticed she had left the torch and a few other odds and ends of metalworking. He raised his brow since they had weapons so the question remained what the hell was she going to do with all the other stuff.

As if she knew he was going to ask, Angela answered his unspoken question, "I do have to do a little bit of work. Some of these pieces need silver added to it and a little bit of working for it to work." She picked up a tool to etch. "Since I am not technically an angel, I need a different way."

"So this is a bit of an art project."

"A bit but gotta go with what works right?" Angela looked at Bobby as she picked up the knife she had picked and examined it. She frowned as she decided what she was going to do with it. She gave a slight smile at Bobby. "If you like I can make you something. You know I have rule about always carrying a knife."

Bobby made a face at her, "Blow it out your rear, Angie." It then turned into a slight smirk, "But I ain't gonna turn down good craftsmanship. What do ya need?"

Angela gave a slight smile as she held the etcher in one hand and the knife in another. "Well I do need a few supplies of the more spell like variety."

* * *

"Dean."

"What?"

Sam made a slight gesture with his head towards the back seat. Dean craned to look in the rearview mirror and heard the telltale sound. Giving a slight eye roll, he pulled over to the side of the road. He got out and went to the rear passenger door and opened it saying, "Alright you little bastards. Hurry up."

Out popped Xander and he was followed by Moira and Zeppelin looking happy and yet relieved that they stopped. Dean watched as they went to go to their business and marveled that at least that part was in sync. He was a little annoyed though and looked at Sam who was standing on his side. "This is just perfect."

Sam knew Dean was anxious and annoyed having been used to going longer before a dog needed a bathroom break. He sighed, "Dean, they're puppies, not adults. They don't have the… bladder capacity of Cerebus yet."

Dean shot a look at his brother, annoyed that Sam was right as usual. "Yeah well at least they know not to chew the seats."

Sam gave a slight smile. He knew his brother liked the puppies though he would never admit it to him or to anyone. "They know. Angie more or less told them."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Sam didn't know for sure but given the fact that Angela was like Dean when it came to the Impala though not as grossly obscene, he figured she would have warned the dogs that if they did anything beyond sitting or lying down, there was bound to be problems. So far they had been good about that though there were a few other things.

Sam noticed it and he assumed that Angela did too that the puppies had a hell streak and he didn't mean that because of their hellhound blood. Though it could be because of that a little. They were almost a month old and already they knew exactly which person they could push limits with and that fell mostly to Dean. Sam couldn't tell how many times he had to defend the puppies from Dean's wrath because they messed with him. It was harmless, mostly stealing his keys or wallet or the wet nose in his ear but it always had Dean up in arms; like they were little kids that figured out what to make him tick.

It was enough to make anyone tired but Sam kind of enjoyed it and occasionally they roped him into it as well but he saw it for what it was and when he said enough, they stopped. He tried telling Dean that but his brother preferred chasing and yelling at them until they hid behind Angela looking pitiful or their mother. It was hilarious and certainly made him feel better the past few weeks.

Dean knew that Sam was right about Angela since they had both seen her 'talk' to Cerebus. He murmured, "Well that's the reason they can stay."

"They're only staying because they refused to."

Despite the fact that Augusta said things were okay, Sam finding out that there was nothing unusual going on in Grand Junction, Colorado was enough to make Dean antsy. He knew Satan wanted to ride his brother's ass to the prom but he also knew that the devil considered his girl and if she was put in the right position… It wasn't that he doubted her to stay firm against the devil; he knew that if push came to shove and nothing was left, she would say yes in order to save them all. That was the long and the short of it. The whole thing had his spidey senses tingling.

Not arguing and quietly admitting that something was off, Sam agreed to taking off and looking for her. That they knew which town was a good thing. The exact whereabouts was another thing to worry about but one that they would deal with when they got there. The only thing was that they were not to go alone.

Sam could never put his finger on it but he got the distinct feeling that the puppies were like Sasha; they understood the gist of what was going on. It made him regret that he didn't learn more about Wilders in general but he did recall Angela mentioning offhand that they were bred to understand and carry out complex orders. It certainly explained why Sasha always gave him the reproving looks before… He figured that was what was coming into play when the puppies followed him and Dean out to the Impala and jumped in, sat in the middle and looked like they were going for a car ride with Xander waiting to be let in the back.

Dean protested and immediately plucked them out and put them on the ground. Then the whimpering and protests started. That was followed by the Impala being chased by them and that was after they managed to get in the car once or twice more. Sam was more than ready to let them come since tying them up would probably have the neighbors call them out on being cruel to animals. It also didn't help that Kesset didn't do much except to say that they had chosen.

Sam got the feeling that meant more than what Dean took it to mean. He liked Moira yes but he was well aware that he didn't have the means or ability to take care of a dog even though he liked them. Dean, on the other hand, said, that they could come along this one time and that, Sam sensed, opened up a can of worms. So they took the puppies along with Xander with them, leaving Kesset to look after the other two dogs and the cat. Now this was like the second or third bathroom break Sam could tell Dean was getting a little impatient and in truth he was too.

Before they had left, Sam called Augusta and again she was very evasive with the questions he posed her. He had heard Dean talk to her and decided to rephrase his questions to try and get more out of her. While she did answer his questions, he was less than satisfied. It occurred to him to call Angela, which he did but only got her voicemail and he left a message. That was followed by a text from her saying that she was working on something for Augusta and Bobby was helping her.

It was the same thing as her note and while somewhat reassuring, he couldn't help but think that she was only telling him what she could because she couldn't tell him anything else. He knew it wasn't malicious on her part since that was never her intention and he got the feeling that if she was going to be mean, he'd know it. She was doing what she usually did and that was protecting him and it had him feel a little frustrated, with the frustration knowing that if he were able to help her out he couldn't because he didn't have the first damn clue where to start.

It wasn't like she did it on purpose. Her thoughts were always centered on looking out for others. It was a quality he admired about her but it always worried him that she did it to the point where it seemed like she overdid it. It was like taking what lengths he and Dean did for each other to the extreme and at times it scared him. It scared him because there was that possibility that he could lose her before telling her his feelings, which he was being a 6'4" coward about and it scared him that he might be the cause of it.

Fiona had made it sound easy when she encouraged him after they rescued Angela. It wasn't. He had an easier time facing Lucifer and his taunting dreams using Jess than looking at the woman he had grown to care for the last few years. Yes, he cared for her but when he put his feelings into perspective… it made things clearer but harder. He certainly had a hard time keeping his hands to himself but at least there were other things going on to give the excuse of touching her. And it was an encouragement when she didn't protest. So he was with Dean that something was up and it had to be major if she had Bobby with her but also it occurred to him that this was along the lines of asking for forgiveness with what happened with Ellen and Jo.

Sam was distracted from his thoughts when he felt a paw touch his calf. Looking down, he saw Moira looking up at him with a curious expression. He bent over and picked her up to rub her head. She was large yes but she was small, the runt of the two pup litter but he was smitten with her. Looking over he saw Dean trying to dance out of the way, no doubt Zeppelin was trying to solicit being picked up. He said, "Just pick him up Dean."

Dean scowled at his brother before defiantly bending over and picking up Zeppelin. While holding the puppy like a football, he opened the back door and told Xander to get in before slightly tossing the puppy in. It wasn't a hard toss but a gentle one and Dean gave the puppy a biscuit from his jacket pocket and rubbed his head.

Sam shook his before getting in with Moira. She was small enough to sit on his lap and frankly he was in the mood to be a pain to Dean. It also gave him time to study the collar and tags that were on the dog. The collar was nothing special, it was one of those collars that adjusted with puppyhood but he did notice that there were some etchings in the band, sigils and such. Some were warding symbols; he knew because Xander had the same on his collar. What caught his attention was the tag.

It was made to look like a regular dog tag since on one side was the usual if lost call this number and the dog's name. On the other side were some symbols that he wasn't sure of. He fingered the solder work and noted the silver work attention to detail. Without looking, he figured Zeppelin had the same thing.

"You gonna pay more attention to the mutt or the road?"

Sam looked up and made a face at Dean, "Just looking at Moria's collar."

"So?"

"Nothing much. Just curious." Sam rubbed Moira's head as she settled down on his lap to snooze. "Looks like we might get there before midnight maybe."

"Yeah provided they can hold their bladders until then."

"They're only puppies."

"And you had to insist that they come."

Sam sighed thinking Dean was being ridiculous. "It was either that or they get accidentally run over because they are persistent little bastards. And that would bring worse wrath than a hellhound." He looked at Moira and then glanced in the back before adding, "Besides, I think they understand and wanted to come."

Dean shot a look at his brother. "Now I know that is crazy even for you. They're puppies."

Sam wasn't going to say anything about that. Sasha was still technically a puppy when they had her and she understood a lot more than she was given credit for. "Alright well, it can't hurt. They can sniff out evil ass shit."

Dean hummed at that as he turned onto the highway.

* * *

 **A/N:** A Bobby/Angie talk about what to do and Sam and Dean hit the road towards Colorado. Stay tuned for next time on Asmodeus...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

One of the hardest things about doing any job that involved rescuing children was dealing with the parents. It was hard enough when the parents were civilians and were scared out of their minds. It was a bit better but also difficult when one parent was a civilian and the other was a hunter or knew a thing or two. It was ten times worse when both parents knew about the supernatural. If Angela could put her finger on it, it was like that whole thing about doctors being the worst patients and that was how it felt now that she was being forced to deal not only with Augusta but her… whatever he was.

Mikhael Marinos was from one of the seven lines of Hunters. He came from a long line of family tradition that specialized in using more spell casting methods of trapping and taking care of the creatures of the night. The youngest of three brothers and was the more accepting of the fact that there were creatures out there that just wanted to live in peace. He had to be otherwise he wouldn't have gotten involved with a human turned into a semi-vampire of sorts.

He had moved to the United States after tracking down a human trafficking ring that specialized in selling humans for a different sort of means other than slavery or prostitution. Once in the states, he decided to stick around and moved around hunting things as they came up while trying to figure out what to do in terms of work that appeared normal on the outside. He linked up with the Centurion and from there stumbled across the Order of the Phoenix and he met Augusta.

He knew she was not human, at least not completely human right off the bat. The years he spent learning hunting, he honed a natural ability of sniffing out the supernatural and it came in handy at times. It allowed him to weed out those persons and then determine if they were friend, foe or fuck off. He found Augusta and spent months seeking her out and trying to weed out of her information about herself but ended up meeting his match.

It became a sort of game since neither was too willing to give the other something about themselves without earning a bit of trust. Eventually he learned a bit about her but understood that she had some secrets she was determined to keep and in truth he didn't blame her. He was a hunter as well as she but she was versed in the hunting lineages and there were some families that didn't do anything halfway. Unfortunately most of his family was that way so he didn't blame her. It was a relatively new idea and enough to get a Hunter to be called the black sheep of the family. His own brothers thought he was crazy but in the end even they couldn't argue with the fact that he could sniff out evil ass shit and tell the difference.

Angela heard of the Marinos family and her experience with them was less than stellar. More like she was in a sort of forgiving mood but not since they did try to kill her. It was one of the few things she didn't tell people unless it came up. They got the idea by then that there were some who liked and didn't like her. She looked at Mikhael with a scrutinizing eye the minute he entered the parlor. Her reaction was quick when he lunged at her with a silver knife drawn.

He lunged screaming at her, "Apostrofí̱s! Tha se skotó̱so̱!"

Angela was ready and sidestepped the advance and pushed on him, adding to his momentum. She turned and looked at him replying, "Yes try to kill the abomination. Get your head out of your ass Marinos."

It ended up being a bit of a fist fight of sorts with Mikhael landing a right across her face. It drew blood from a cut inside her mouth. When she wiped the blood from her lip and looked at it, she gave a kick to his abdomen and a palm strike to the chest that knocked him over and onto his back. She approached and looked at him with a look that could be taken in that she was going to kill him or worse.

Mikhael looked up at her, breathing heavily and his dark eyes were narrowed. He stared at her until she grinned in that smirking way of hers and said, "You've gotten better Marinos," and offered her hand.

Mikhael grinned as he took the proffered hand and got to his feet. He grasped her wrist in the way of warriors. "I've tried, old friend. But no one can seem to get one past the warrior princess."

Angela snorted at the man and replied, "I'm not invincible. I can be beaten. Your brothers almost had me." She pointed at Mikhael to emphasize her point.

"And they are dicks for that. I told them that you weren't with the lamia but…" He shrugged his shoulders before giving her a hug. "It is good to see you again."

"Makes me wish it were under better circumstances," Angela replied in a sober tone. She clasped Mikhael's arm with her other hand to show her sincerity.

"And now that yer done kicking each other's asses can we get down to business?" Bobby wheeled himself in after watching Angela and Mikhael fight as a way of greeting. He would never understand the way Angela had with people but he did understand since he had given a similar greeting before.

Mikhael looked at Bobby and then Angela before releasing her wrist. He stood back as Augusta joined them and asked in a serious tone, "So what happened? Gusta didn't say anything over the phone."

"I did say something, just not much," Augusta protested.

Angela twitched her lip at the attempt of a lover's spat but kept her concentration. She looked at Mikhael and replied, "It's Suriyel. She's… she's been taken."

Mikhael looked at Angela and then at Bobby. He knew something was up given the way that Augusta spoke to him over the phone but this was not quite what he was expecting. First reaction was to demand answers but then his Hunter training took over and he maintained his calm though he was itching to get out there. "Do you know by what or whom?"

Angela studied Mikhael with a practiced eye. Though she hated it because of the emotional toll, by treating the situation in a clinical matter, it reduced the tendency to outburst or make rash decisions. She replied, "She was taken by a Grigori. His name is Asmodeus."

Mikhael gave out a slight curse in Greek before explaining himself, "My apologies but this is bad."

"No kidding," Bobby offered, "Considering Angie here took on one of these Grigori."

Mikhael blinked and looked wide eyed at Angela, "You faced one? And lived? How were you able to survive against a demon like that?"

Angela held up her hands to correct him, "Whoa, Marinos. Grigori are not demons… though they might as well be given their strength. But they aren't demons. They're angels."

Mikhael, like most hunters, had never neither seen nor thought angels to be real. For the most part, they were part of Christian mythology and those hunters with strong religious ties were inclined to know about them but fully believing… not too big on that scale. However, the Grigori were well known and often thought to be demons, the powerful ones. So it was a bit of a shock to be corrected. "Angels?"

"Yes," Angela confirmed with her usual firm expression. "They are angels and they do exist."

"I don't understand. Grigori are considered demons. They have been known for tormenting people and causing great destruction."

"Well those that sided with Lucifer have." Angela cleared her throat a little. "But Grigori are angels. Asmodeus is the one that took Suriyel."

Bobby watched as Angela explained things. He thought that Mikhael was taking things extremely well and so was Augusta though he could tell that she was getting anxious and she should be since it was her daughter that had been kidnapped. Mikhael he could get since he was a hunter and Bobby found him to be much disciplined for one. It had him curious since he heard it thrown around loosely that he was one of the hunter lineages.

Mikhael kept his calm even though what he had previously believed in was turned upside down. The main focus was his daughter and there was a question that needed to be answered. He asked, "Why was she taken?"

That was the hard question to answer. Angela knew though that she couldn't let it not be answered since it was important. She replied, "Asmodeus took her because of me Mikhael. How he found out about her, I don't know; I didn't even know about her until now. But he will use her to get to me."

Mikhael took a moment to absorb the words. First reaction was to get angry with his old friend but he knew better than that. He was angry yes but he needed to keep it focused and there would be time later to talk to Angela about everything. He was quiet for a few moments while he absorbed everything before replying, "Can you explain why my daughter is being used to lure you out?"

Before Angela could speak, Augusta cut in, "Because Angie would come regardless who it was. And given the fact that Suri is ours… He hurts me, he makes Angie angry and she would go after him." She looked at Angela and added, "This I am right in."

Mikhael knew that Augusta would never lie and while sometimes he thought she defended her in ways that would not be good for everyone involved. He was more of a realist and there were a few things Angela did that he didn't approve of and he had that discussion previously but he would again if it was brought up. This was his daughter though. "This is our daughter, Gusta. An innocent child."

"And one that not even Angie knew about. If there is anyone to blame it would be me," Augusta pointed out. She looked at Mikhael and continued, "If anything it is because I know Angie that this Grigori took our daughter. So if there is someone to blame, if you want to blame someone, then blame me."

It was a tense situation to be in and one of the reasons why Angela never liked them. She had to see the anguish on the faces of the parents and now to see it on the girl she had raised… it was heart wrenching and she suspected that was what Asmoedus wanted in the first place. It still irked her how he managed to find out about the little girl and she was kept hidden from her all these years. The first thing that came to mind was that someone betrayed them and that was the most likely.

Seeing that this was going to get them nowhere, she took matters into her own hands and said, "We can go on with this back and forth but the more pressing matter is that there is a Grigori and he has Suri. That does not bode well for anyone."

"Well what do you suggest?" Mikhael crossed his arms and looked at Angela.

Angela knew that this was one of those times that could be treated like a test of sorts. Say the wrong thing and she earned eternal hatred. Say the right thing and you gained cooperation. She knew Mikhael however. While he was the more tolerant of his brothers and one of the more tolerant in all of his family line, he still harbored base prejudices that Hunters grew up with, which was why it surprised her that he was accepting of Augusta. Then again she was human to begin with though she was too but that distinction was often lost on Hunters.

Looking at Bobby, she considered her words carefully and replied, "I intend to get her back."

"Bold words," Mikhael replied, not really impressed. "How?"

Lesser men and persons would have called the Hunter insane for questioning Angela in the manner he did. Angela didn't mind at all. She wanted people to speak their minds and call her out. In a way it prevented her from what had been called her suicide missions. She looked at Mikhael and replied, "Hunt him down and kill him." She paused a moment and noticed the look starting to cross Mikhael's face before she continued, "I hunt and kill him and you will be free to take her out of wherever Asmodeus has her stashed. And if he has company, take them out. No one messes with Augie and gets away with it."

Bobby wasn't surprised to hear that declaration from her. He knew full well that she wouldn't allow anyone to cause pain and suffering to those that matter the most to her. He also knew what happened if she perceived that she failed them somehow. "Alright ya sold me. Ya got a plan?"

Angela looked at everyone there and sadly replied, "No. Not yet."

Mikhael hissed at that. He put a hand to his mouth and turned to leave the room. On his way out the back he slammed the door. Angela didn't flinch since she could understand. She looked at everyone else as they looked at her. She said nothing but walked out the opposite direction.

* * *

It was an old lesson and one that she learned long ago. It was the same thing said about her in regards to her eyes. Fire was powerful. It was destructive; it destroyed things. But it also created. Angela studied the flames and her eyes flickered over them. Fire destroyed but from destruction came creation.

Putting thick gloves on her hands she grasped the long handle that was sticking out and lifted it. It had been a very long time since she had done this work but it was all memory and it came back. With a firm expression, she moved what she lifted out and moved over to where she had the molds ready. With the same steady hand she had with soldering, she poured the heated metal into the molds that she had waiting.

Casting was an art, she had been told. She was inclined to believe that since she had seen works of art in the weaponry she had seen been wielded. The gun Dean gave her for her birthday was a work of art. She didn't consider herself an artist with this kind of work but decent enough to make a difference when it came to weaponry. Her talents were in the more normal human arts.

She poured the last of the heated metal into the molds and took a breath. She moved the ladle to its resting spot to cool down before taking a seat on the altar bench and running a hand through her hair. Things were almost ready and then she could begin on the search. It was just a matter of…

A noise caught her attention and she looked up sharply, her hand automatically going towards her knife on her belt. She took a sniff of her nose just as her visitor came into view. She stood up and sheathed her knife and went to pick up a rag and wiped her face. "What do you want Marinos?"

Mikhael came out of the shadows with a firm expression. He stared hard at Angela and asked, "What do you plan on doing to get my daughter back?"

Throwing down the rag, Angela walked over to check the molds. She checked the sky. It was fast becoming dark. "What I have to do." She looked at Mikhael and added, "Don't worry Marinos. You'll have her back and then I'll be gone. You and Augie can move her away and then everything will be all right."

Mikhael looked at nothing in particular and hissed. "You know, I never could understand why Gusta always vouched for you. She always said you'd come through but on your own terms no matter what." He approached her and stood a respectable distance. "And then when you defended those shifters from my brothers, claiming they weren't the ones murdering people in that village… I was convinced that you were what she said."

"So you two have met before."

"And she said you do that too. That changing the subject." Mikhael gestured at her and put his hands in his jacket pocket. "Stop it."

Angela bent over to pick through the pile of wood. They were all pretty good. She had to thank Janis for her foresight in getting what was needed. Then again she was a go to person like Bobby. "You don't have the first damn clue do you?"

"What do you mean?"

Angela gave a wry grin and chuckled as she started selecting what she needed, "You're a good man Marinos. A good hunter but there is a lot out there that has to be learned or observed. One of them is to learn that it isn't always what is being said that is important." She carried the pile over to where there was a layout of tools waiting. "It's what isn't being said that tells you a lot."

Mikhael watched as Angela sat where she had dropped her pile. "So what aren't you saying that makes you think you know everything?"

"I don't presume to know everything. I observe the world around me." Angela looked up at Mikhael with a firm look. "Part of that is not shooting first and asking questions later. You learned that early on with your gift and developed it. You should trust your instincts more. You would have found that most people think I am a traitorous bitch."

"Gusta thinks otherwise."

"And that is because I raised her since she was nine. I taught her everything she knows. Well… most everything." Angela got up and went to check the molds. She knew they were cutting it close but this would help. "I taught her and in the end, she almost died. She tried to save me and took what was meant for me."

Mikhael had heard that part of the story. Augusta had told him when she trusted him enough not to go out and hunt Angela because of what she told him. "And you turned her."

"I wasn't ready to let go of her. I love her." Angela was looking at the ground as she prepped the first shaft. She would have them prepped and ready to go. By the time she was finished the molds would be finished. "She… called me mother when she was younger. When she got older, I told her it was better to call me by name. It would protect her from being a target."

Mikhael watched the woman work and noticed the slight slump of her shoulders. The woman had been called mother and yet for the sake of the one she raised, told her not to. He still didn't understand. "But she is still a target because she knows you. How is that better?"

"Because I know what the other side is capable of, Marinos. She would have suffered a worse fate than what she would get now if she were caught."

"It is bad no matter what. You forget I was tortured by werecat."

"Physical pain is mind numbing," Angela allowed, "But it is nothing compared to what the mind does once it is near broken or broken."

"And what do you know about it?"

"Because I used to do it to others and… it was done to me."

Mikhael snorted, "So what goes around comes around."

"Think what you want Marinos but you know my reputation." Angela stood up and marched up to the Hunter. She stood toe to toe with him and looked him in the eye. She liked that he didn't show fear with her even though he knew she was capable of killing him if she wanted to. "I never harm innocents or civilians willfully or knowingly. And the reason I say that is because I have seen too many battles where I have fought and innocents were caught in the crossfire. I have been to hell and back literally and have seen things that I thank the Creator most Hunters never see. I have seen blood spilled in pointless battles and still seeing it and some caused by an action I took that I couldn't see the consequences for. And now I am faced with the very possible end of the world and I am trying my damnedest to protect the two people that could bring this runaway train to a stop or continue full speed ahead. So yes… it all comes around one way or another."

Mikhael listened to the words and watched the woman as she stared at him. He took a leaf out of her book and observed her. She had that strong stance and she appeared intimidating and maybe a lesser man would have cowered from it. Yet he saw something different in her eyes. It had him baffled and he wondered about it but it didn't show in his face as he watched Angela go towards the molds.

Angela took a couple of breaths and bent over to check the molds. They were ready for the next phase. She looked to see that Mikhael hadn't moved. "I promise I have a means of finding her. You will have Suriyel back." She studied him before she turned towards the molds. She held her hand over them and took a deep breath and recited the Enochian chant that Gabriel had taught her.

When she got to the part, she took out of her pocket the pinch of herb that was needed and sprinkled it on the molds. It was a way Gabriel taught her to make something that could do considerable damage to an angel in a pinch. She knew that she could never make a weapon capable of killing an angel since that took something far greater than her ability. His reasoning was that he had a few brothers that were dicks and it was mostly to take out the stronger demons.

With the metal enchanted, now the laborious task was to take place. She went back to where she had started working on the wood and started working. She didn't pay attention to Mikhael since this needed to be done.

"Can you tell me how you will find her?" Mikhael approached her. When she didn't respond, he added, "This is a father asking. Not a Hunter."

Angela paused and looked up at the Hunter. She looked back down at her work and continued to work. "The way I have is one that is not normal. It involves things that typically are associated with the other side."

"Demons?"

"Hellhounds." Angela looked up at Mikhael. He needed to know what she had in mind. She noticed the look of shock on his face but hers was impassive as she straightened up. "Not all hellhounds are the minions of the demons."

"It doesn't inspire much confidence. Once they have the scent, they don't give up."

"Exactly." Angela knew that it was time to tell Mikhael another part of their world that wasn't absolute. "Except my hellhound will only track her to find her. He will not harm her."

"You expect me to believe that a hellhound will obey you?" Mikhael looked at Angela like she had gone crazy. "The only people who can control anything with minute amounts of hellhound blood are breeders and handlers."

"Lucky for you I am one. But you should know that before that Cerebus became my hellhound." Angela ran her tongue along the back of her teeth and made a click against her teeth. "It was about four years ago he was saved from the corruption of the demons and he chose me."

"Chose you?"

Angela nodded, "I saved him and instead of returning to guard Tartarus, he chose to stay with me. Four years later he sired two puppies with Wilder blood. He is a guardian of the pit and master of pups."

Mikhael thought it sounded insane but looking at her, he knew she was telling the truth. As a father, he was willing to try anything. "Well… H-how do you intend on getting him here?" He might as well ask the question.

Angela gave a slight grin. She closed her eyes and said the summon chant followed by a whistle. It was near instantaneous that Cerebus appeared but in hellhound mode. He growled slightly as per his breed but was eager to serve and showed it by giving a slight nosing of her hand and she responded by petting him. She looked at Mikhael and said, "Hellhound."

Mikhael took a moment to absorb the fact that a hellhound appeared on her command. She was not a demon and he knew that. It was unusual and yet if it would help get his daughter back… It was one less thing to let his brothers know. He nodded that he accepted it and then pointed at what she was doing, "What about this?"

Angela looked at the work she had and then at Mikhael for a moment before saying, "I said I would find her." She raised her brow silently at the man.

* * *

 **A/N:** In comes the daddy of Suriyel, heart to heart and a plan forming. Oh the suspense and more to come on Asmodeus...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You sure about this Angie?"

Angela looked at Bobby as she finished strapping on her gear. She checked Cerebus who, for the sake of people not familiar with him, was in his unusually large Rottweiler form and gave him a pat. She looked at Augusta and replied, "Cerebus can track down anything, Augie. He'll find her. You got what I need?"

Augusta nodded as she took the sweater Janis brought her and held it out. She had confidence that Angela would be able to do what she set out to do. It was just the plan itself that had her nervous. She had never gone against a Grigori before but Angela had and she had confidence but the auras were telling her there was something else.

Being blind meant she had to see in different ways. It was something that Angela taught her early on and then she discovered the power of auras. She learned to differentiate people by their auras and always drew comfort from the ones that were fairly consistent in her life. One of them was Angela and the ironic part was that her aura was not consistent like everyone else's.

People in general had particular colors and emotions associated with their auras and it gave a clue to the person's personality. Mikhael was red and while often associated with anger, his was courage and it showed by his strong and quiet demeanor. Angela was the opposite. Hers was like a wildfire that refused to be tamed, a complete contradiction to the calm demeanor she exhibited. An apt description was a snuffed flame that waited for the right amount of oxygen to turn it into a raging inferno. But it wasn't destructive; it had a righteous quality to it and a healing one. The only other person that came close to that same feeling was that of another hunter.

Sam Winchester had that same aura but it was tinged with a little more of indignant rage if it could be called that especially if he perceived someone close to him was injured or worse. But it was still the same and couple of times she had seen it become tempered was when he was near Angela or in a similar feeling of contentment; like two halves to a whole. It was something she had to think about since she had never seen anything like it before. But on a basic level it only proved to her that Sam and Angela belonged together. Whether or not they saw it was eventually going to take a kick in the ass on either one of them. Now, however, Angela's aura was not the firestorm that usually raged; it was the calm before the storm kind of feeling and it made her uncomfortable.

Augusta knew that Angela did things in her past that would make most people scream and run for the hills or bring out their torches and pitchforks. The woman never went into detail but Augusta always picked up the stirrings of her aura and sometimes the snuffed flame almost seemed to die but never quite. The exact nature of what Angela did was always elusive but Augusta had hints of it when they did come across an occasional demon and the woman had her way with it. It usually ended with an exorcism but sometimes Augusta got the feeling that Angela liked inflicting pain on the demons.

Seeing this calmness was different and it gave Augusta the feeling that it was something more to it. Sure that quiet rage was going but it was also something else. She glanced at Bobby and noticed the worried feeling he was emitting. He knew what Angela was getting into and it worried him and it occurred to Augusta that there was more to it than what she had been told. Inwardly she protested that the woman was still protecting her and she didn't need to do it. She turned back towards Angela and it was then that she realized it.

It was that tempered calm that she had seen in Sam's aura but it was different. It had her wondering if her mentor was thinking about the younger Winchester or if what she was hunting was connected in some way… There was a lot she didn't know but from listening to the woman speak about this Grigori, there was history there. How much, that Augusta didn't know and it was one of the reasons why she stuck by the woman even though she protested about the excessive babysitting. Seeing Angela's aura be so different, it had her nervous but she didn't say anything.

Angela, unaware of what Augusta was doing, finished making she had everything and looked at the three people looking at her and said, "Relax. I've tracked worse things and no I'm not talking about the infected werewolf that shifted back to normal in front of me." She looked at Bobby with a slight grin.

"I ain't fussing over that since yer the one that said werewolves are never naked," Bobby waved his hands as he reminded her of a previous hunt.

"I only said that for Dean's benefit since Isaj had to go full on birthday suit." Angela couldn't help but chuckle since she remembered the first time Dean saw Isaj shift. The boy did a strip tease in front of him and Dean grew indignant since she was there but she and Sam were both nonplussed about it. It was hilarious.

"And I bet you did that on purpose."

"Not really. Isaj said he needed to do it and did it."

Augusta was silently laughing while at the same time monitoring Angela's aura. It was still that calm that she had seen in Sam and it only seemed to get better or worse, she wasn't sure as Angela recalled her memory of a hunt. She was so busy trying to read the aura that she didn't hear Angela until the woman put her had on her shoulder. "What?"

Angela looked at Augusta with a slight frown. "Just saying you don't have anything to worry about. You know that right?"

"What about you? Bullshit," Augusta replied. "I know you'll find Suri. You always seem to find what you are looking for."

"Not everything until it is too late," Angela muttered more to herself. Louder she said, "It'll work. I'll be in and out and have her to you and the rest will take care of itself."

Augusta heard the words but she was focusing on Angela's aura. The moment she heard the last of that statement, it shifted and that uncomfortable feeling grew to alarming. She knew Angela wouldn't do anything to harm Suriyel but… She didn't protest but merely nodded and said, "And I trust you as always."

Angela took one last look at Augusta since something seemed off but she couldn't put her finger on it. There was no time to wonder though and she turned towards Cerebus. She held the sweater out and said, "Alright, boy. Find."

Cerebus took a sniff and with a low woof more than a bark and took off down the driveway and down the street away from the house. Angela gave a slight grin as she tossed Bobby the sweater and took off after the dog. She raced off into the night, her coat billowing out behind her as she gave chase.

Bobby and Augusta watched as she ran after the dog until it disappeared from their view. He handed the sweater to Augusta and prepared to move. "Alright, let's go."

Angela followed the trail that Cerebus left behind occasionally looking up to keep the dog in her sights. It wasn't a problem since only she could see Cerebus in his hellhound mode. Her problem would be to keep hidden from anyone who happened to poke their nose out at that time of night. And it wasn't that hard to stay hidden.

 _Remember my little bambina: a person is only so big but even then it is easy to hide one so big… if you know how to use the shadows and light to dance…_

Angela kept an easy sprint as she followed Cerebus through the town while sticking to the shadows. Her nostrils flared as she took in the scent. She could smell the dog from where he ran and she knew Cerebus could smell hers. She was counting on the fact that hellhounds never gave up once they had the scent of their victims. It was a long shot but she believed in Cerebus' ability and she was determined to find Suriyel.

She rounded a corner and stopped. She couldn't see nor smell Cerebus anywhere and she froze. She looked around and started to panic. Her breaths started coming out in heaves as she looked around, trying to find the scent. "No, no, no, no," she muttered to herself as she looked around. She spun and looked up at the sky, her breath coming out in puffs. She put her fists on her temples and closed her eyes.

 _Focus little one. Focus._

"I can't," she said to no one in particular.

 _You must focus._

Angela took a couple of breaths while keeping her eyes closed. She started to control her breaths into a steady rhythm. She lowered her head and began to concentrate.

 _Remember that when the obvious fails, one has to go with the least obvious. The trick is to find it…_

Angela flared her nostrils slightly as she moved her head in different directions. The wind began to blow and then she had it. It was faint but she had it and set off in the direction it went. She followed it to an old two story house. It looked like the Whitmore House but a bit larger. Angela recognized it as she took a breath and joined Cerebus where he was waiting like he had all the time in the world. She kneeled beside him and patted him, "Good boy."

 _I serve the alpha._

She continued to pat the dog and rubbed his ears and murmuring that he was a good boy and study the house. She felt Cerebus change his demeanor and he emitted a low rumbling that was more like a growl. He could smell what she could smell. She had a feeling that there was going to be more to it; Asmodeus would have a backup plan. She rubbed her fingers in Cerebus' fur and she nodded, "Yeah I know boy. Demons. What can you expect from a fallen Grigori?"

Reaching up, she tapped her Bluetooth. If there was one good thing she liked about moving through time, it was the advances in technology. One particular favorite was the hands free set for phones, particularly the Bluetooth. As soon it was available she got one and used it to the fullest. She often asked why Sam and Dean didn't use them and it became one of those discussions that had a tendency to end up with feet in the mouth and nasty looks. When she was connected, she said, "I got it."

 _Where the hell are ya?_

"I'm at the old boarding house at the edge of town. Warehouse district," she replied as she looked around. "And Bobby… there are demons."

 _What? How many?_

"Don't know but there will be a few less by the time you get here."

 _Wait, Angie…_

Angela shut the phone off. She dialed another number and when it connected she said, "I'm going in. Be ready."

It was clinical and cold but Angela couldn't afford to be nice on this one. She was not going to fail Augusta like she did Ellen and Jo. No matter what anyone told her, she did fail them. She would not do that again. Looking at Cerebus, she patted him, "Boy, I'm gonna have to ask you to do something."

 _I serve the alpha._

Angela smiled at the dog as he gave her that happy dog face. It really was weird to think about the fact that he was a full blooded hellhound and he was behaving much like normal dogs. It weirded her out in the beginning since she had seen a hellhound up close and personal and what they did and she had been convinced that was all they did since then. Now he was a good friend and she felt like she neglected him. "I know and I wish I did better by you."

 _You are alpha. A good alpha._

As if to affirm that, Cerebus gave her a lick on her cheek. It wasn't like what he would do with Dean or even Sam but one he gave out of respect and love. Angela blinked at that and rubbed his head. Pressing her forehead against his head, she said, "You are a good boy."

 _What does the alpha want me to do?_

"I need you to stay here."

* * *

Janis was familiar with the old boarding house since she had live in this town. So she knew the way and was able to give directions, after protesting about being left behind. Augusta tried to be reasonable about it but in the end it was Bobby that basically said, "Quit yer bellyaching woman. We need someone to be back up in case this goes south."

It was completely Bobby and totally effective. It also left Bobby feeling like he was under the gun with the way she responded and he was glad that neither Sam nor Dean were around to see it. He only had to worry about Augusta and at the moment she was a concerned parent and Mikhael had left earlier without explaining himself. So they were on their own and he was driving.

Bobby didn't say much as they drove. For one, he didn't think that would help sine Augusta seemed distracted by the plan at hand. Two, he was trying to figure out what his favorite idjit was up to since he was certain that she had a plan and did that annoying bad habit of telling just enough but not the whole picture. He was familiar with the need to know crap that did come in handy at times but whenever it concerned Angela… that was another story.

He always suspected that she hid a part of her plan to go to hell to rescue Dean even though she had been very open about it. True there were some moments that she didn't want to tell and he got that. After all, who wanted to sit and talk about being tortured by demons of hell? But Bobby suspected that there were details she kept to herself because she knew what the reaction would be if she told them everything. If that wasn't a sure sign of caring then he didn't know what was. It still hurt because he cared and loved her and he knew them boys did.

"You have to trust her, Bobby," Augusta's quiet voice broke the silence.

Bobby glanced over at Augusta as he made a turn and replied, "Ain't nothing to do with trust, Gus."

"Felt the need to say it. Must be thinking about someone else."

"I'm worried. There's a difference."

"No doubt."

Bobby sighed more out of exasperation. "Don't be doing that now. I've had to put up with that on and off the last couple of weeks from her."

Augusta gave a slight smile of amusement at the whole thing. "My apologies." She went quiet and thought about what she was going to say next. "The only reason I say that is… not most everyone thinks the best of her when she does… this."

"If you mean thinking she's an idjit then get in line," Bobby replied gruffly, "But I see your point. And I do trust her. Kind of hard when she doesn't tell ya everything."

"I know," she replied softly, "But she is doing what she thinks is best for us. And I don't fault her for that."

"Well it annoys me and Dean and…"

"Worries the hell out of Sam… though he is annoyed too." Augusta hummed a bit as she stared ahead. "And I think it's because there are things she can do that she can't or doesn't want to tell because they are so horrible. She is no stranger to doing the things that would tread on a person's moral compass. It pains her if she has to."

"You think she'll do that now?"

"If Suri is there… no. But otherwise…" Augusta let it drift with the hint of suggestion.

The rest of the trip was silent as Bobby pulled the van up. They borrowed it from Janis since he was not comfortable driving the Camaro and there was more room in the van if they had to make a quick getaway. They pulled up to the house and Bobby looked out at it. He didn't see anything but he wasn't going to call out Angela as a liar about the demons. That girl could sniff them out like they were nothing.

"They're there," Augusta offered. She looked at the elder hunter, "Aura thing. Demons are generally easy to spot."

"Now I know I'm hanging out with weirdoes," Bobby replied as he adjusted his position and prepared to get out of the van. "Let's get this thing done. By the way, where is that idjit that's Suri's father?"

Augusta frowned at that. When Mikhael left, he said that he had to get a few things. Normally she accepted it as a Hunter's thing but the manner in which he said it, it was different. Something was up and she suspected that it had to do with his conversation with Angela. He had been upset earlier but being the bigger man he had gone out to have a civilized talk. Since then… "I don't know. I think he's part of the plan but one that I am not privy to."

Bobby groused as he got himself out and into his chair. He reached in and pulled out what might help in terms of weapons. He picked up the throwing stick that Angela handed to him earlier and made a face as he tucked it into his chair along with the shotgun with salt and iron rounds on his lap. "Idjit," he muttered. Louder he said, "Well, might as well get on with our part."

Augusta nodded as she got out her side. She reached in and pulled out the weapon she had been told to take no matter what. It had her raise her brow a bit but she wasn't going to disregard that. Besides she trusted Angela and she suspected that she and Mikhael were working on part of a plan that would probably be the hand they needed. "I'm ready."

They approached the house carefully since there were demons. The entrance they selected was clear. Yet Bobby was inclined to be paranoid and wasted a couple of minutes looking at the door to make sure that nothing was going to kill them or trap door them. Augusta didn't mind since she was trying to figure that one out. Bobby checked and then looked at her, "Here goes nothing."

They walked through the open door and found themselves in an opulent room. Bobby blinked as he noted the period furniture and tapestry work and the lighting was pretty good though he didn't recall seeing lights through the windows. There was also noise that sounded like one of those pianos in the Western movies Dean liked so much. And then he heard laughter.

"Oh great," Augusta muttered.

"What?" Bobby looked around at the sight, not sure of what to make of it.

"Nothing… just the fact that this is from a case we did and a in a house of ill repute." Augusta looked around. She couldn't see anything but her senses were telling her that they were in that place. Everything that was developed from years of being blind was telling her that she was in a place that she hadn't been in for over… well a lot of years.

"A bordello?"

"One that was in New Orleans specifically," Augusta confirmed with a frown.

Bobby made a sound. Great. This bastard had a sick sense of humor or there was a point to this. "Any reason why this would be in a boarding house in Colorado?"

"Yeah," Augusta replied. She then heard the noise and turned in the direction it came from. "That one."

Bobby turned to look and saw… He assumed it was a witch but he got the feeling that it wasn't that. Most witches tried to blend in with the environment they lived in. He blinked wide eyed when the woman dressed like she was dressed for a party walked up to Augusta and cooed, "There you are. You said you would be right back and you've had me waiting."

It was funny to see women hit on Angela and Bobby never heard the end of it from Dean. It had become an accepted norm that Angela was an attractive woman and it was logical that men and women would be drawn to her. To see it done to Augusta was a bit of a surprise. Bobby could help but watch as the girl dodged the attempts at caressing and fondling.

"And I said that I am not into that," Augusta replied, thinking that it was a nasty sense of humor in play. "Go play with your boy toy."

"But you are simply delectable looking and…" The woman put her arm around Augusta's shoulders and continued, "And you have that thing that just turns me on."

Augusta shrugged her off and ended up crossing in front of Bobby, putting him in the line of fire. "Enough. I told you previously you lusty harlot."

"Nice retort," Bobby murmured. He was certain he would have heard something more colorful from Angela. He didn't realize that his comment caught the attention of the woman until he looked up and saw her looking at him like she wanted to eat him. He played it off as best as he could, "What do you want?"

"Something with plaid and that hat."

"Balls," Bobby muttered. "No thanks," he added and turned tail to run out of there followed by Augusta. He didn't stop to think about how she was able to keep up nor did he look back since he wanted to put as much distance as possible between him and whoever that crazy lady was.

They went through another door and it appeared like they were in the foyer of the boarding house. The only reason he suspected that was because everything looked dusty and old and falling apart. So it gave the impression that something was just created to mess with them. He looked at Augusta and asked, "You mind telling me what that was about?"

"Like I said, job in New Orleans and that was Madame Dupont, the madam of the bordello me and Angela worked the job on." Augusta took a couple of breaths since it felt like she was running a marathon rather than sprinting. "She was a voodoo priestess and… long story short, she was a lusty harlot. Took anything she had a fancy to."

"And why would a hallucination of that be set up?"

"No idea."

That was a bad thing since now they seemed to have entered into a whole new dimension of complicated. Bobby vaguely recalled when he heard about that job in Wyoming and said, "Well it could be that this place is rigged with spells and wards to trigger and do whatever."

"From experience?"

"Eh Angie and Sam had to go through that in Wyoming a couple of years back," Bobby offered without details. That was a trying time and he didn't want to stir up a hornet's nest if he could avoid it.

"You just like simplifying things don't you old man?"

Bobby turned in the direction of the voice. Upon seeing what it was, he muttered, "Oh shit."

* * *

 **A/N:** Cerebus gets a lead and Angie relays it back but it looks like trouble is brewing. Keep watching for more Asmodeus...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Planning took three things. The first two were general which were meticulous thinking and timing. Any idiot could come up with that. The last of the three was a difficult feat and that was patience. Most humans were inclined to the first two and few traversed onto the third. It was rare though to find an individual that could encompass all three and Asmodeus knew that the earthbound angel was capable of it.

He knew that it was only a matter of time before the Malachi of Absolution would come here and attempt to rescue the brat. It was what he wanted in the first place. It would bring her here and then it would start the process of trying to use her to convince Sam Winchester to say yes to Lucifer. That was the goal and one that he had worked for since this whole thing started.

Lucifer had a master plan but Asmodeus was the contingency. He was a Grigori and hence able to run interference with anything those asshole archangels, particularly Michael, came up with. Lilith was a means to an end but he was there from the beginning and he didn't feel sorry that his fallen sister chose to go demon on him.

He personally liked his angel status and they did have some advantages over the demons but like everything else there was hierarchy. At least he was in the same class as the archangels. That meant he could lay it down and heavy and have fun with it. After all his brothers had fun and there were those natural wonders that humans liked… not to mention the whole legend of Atlantis. So he was doing his job and he was providing a means of getting Sam… along with a little fun.

Being Grigori meant that they were earth protectors and he had picked up quite a bit from the humans, especially the ones that dabbled in magic and all that. There were also his own powers and he learned a few things and made it work for him; fear did work in getting these puss bags to do what you wanted. So while waiting for his true prize, he decided to have some fun. Luckily there were a few demons to spare to help in that endeavor, not that it would be much of a challenge for them. After all they were only demons.

Deciding to have a little fun, he pulled out a cell phone. He really liked these peculiarities that humans came up with. Though he had to hand it to them since they couldn't talk over great distances like he and his brothers could. Still made him wonder why God would exalt these weaklings over the angels. Shrugging he flipped the phone open and let his mojo do the work in terms of dialing.

 _Hello._

"I think you know the drill," he replied. He grinned as he heard the slight hitch in the voice. "Now normally this would be a ransom and I guess it is."

 _What do you want?_

"Straight to the point. Did she teach you that? That it showed you were here for a job and that sentimentality is wasted?" Asmodeus grinned as he listened to the silence on the other end. It was different from his usual play but this was a completely different person and you had to play with them to get what you wanted.

 _Manners._

A puzzling response but Asmodeus was willing to work with it. He started to walk down the hall as he spoke, "I see. Well we could stand on ceremony. After all I have what you want and I know that you'll do anything to… keep the equilibrium of things."

 _What do you want?_

"You know what I want. The question is how much is it worth to you? Are you willing to give up one person you love for another?"

 _A trade?_

"Of course. We could even call it a deal." Asmodeus stopped outside the door and looked at nothing in particular before opening it. He grinned as he watched the little brat huddle by the headboard. "You give me the Malachi and I'll give you back your daughter and I'll never bother you again. We don't even have to kiss to seal the deal."

 _No deals._

"Are you sure about that?" Asmodeus held the phone out to the girl and gestured that she was to talk or something bad would happen. Threats worked usually and the girl was scared already so she complied and talked into the phone. He let them chat for a few seconds before pulling the phone away and putting it back to his ear. "There now. What's it going to be? The Malachi for your daughter and this will all go away."

 _Go to hell._

"Do you want to chance it?"

Asmodeus had not done much in terms of torture. Scratch that, he had done that but it was physical torture. The mental he was starting to find was a lot more fun. "After all, turning a child to your side is much more satisfying. And I'm going to make sure that she learns everything."

 _Don't. Leave her alone. The Malachi is not here._

"Don't lie to me now. I know she is here, probably right there next to you." Asmodeus grinned sardonically. "Because the first thing you did was to call her and tell her you needed her help. Now how to get her there… I'm guessing that you either told her about this precious child or you simply told her that you were in trouble and needed help."

The silence at the other end was pleasing to hear. He figured it was one or the other since no matter what the Malachi would come. It was hitting someone that was close to her and of course not too far behind would be the Winchesters. He would have them.

 _Listen you piece of shit, we are coming for you and if you harm her , you will regret it._

Asmodeus' eye lit up with excitement as the voice changed from female to male. He was so looking forward to this. "Oh ho. Now who do we have here? I am guessing it is daddy now. Interesting. Well daddy, I will tell you that you may try but in the end the only way this ends is if you give me the Malachi of Absolution. Do that and this will all be over."

There was a brief pause and then, _Alright. The Malachi is yours._

"Excellent. Of course I will not trade until she is in your custody. Until then…" Asmodeus cut of the protests and turned to look at the little girl. "Well little one, seems like daddy decided to get involved. Too bad since I little patience for mere mortals."

Suriyel looked at the Grigori as she sat on the bed. She had a chance to talk to her mother but other than that, nothing else. She replied, "My daddy knows how to fight."

"Oh I'm sure he does but few humans ever do have the experience of going up against someone like me." Asmodeus paced in front of the girl and looked at her. He really liked her demeanor. She wasn't the sniveling and crying brat type.

"He can kill monsters."

That was an interesting tidbit of information. Asmodeus was surprised that the girl's father was a hunter though he probably shouldn't have been too surprised. After all, most things in their world tended to stick together. But he was also aware that most hunters weren't too keen on playing nice with those that had a drop of monster or demon blood in them. The exceptions were the Winchesters.

Looking at the little girl he asked, "And what am I to you little girl?"

Suriyel sat still as the man approached her. She was scared but it didn't show on her face. She wasn't sure what this man was. He wasn't a monster like from the books she had seen in Auntie Janis' library. She wasn't supposed to look or touch them but she did.

Asmodeus was amused by the little girl. He leaned close and studied her. Seeing that she didn't have an answer, he chuckled and hummed, "Well I can tell you that most think that I am a monster and they would be right." He straightened up and stood profile to her as he held up a hand and looked at his nails. "And the reason for that is because I can do things with just this one hand."

Suriyel had relaxed slightly but still didn't speak. She looked up at the man as he looked at his hand. She knew that there were people out there that could do things that were not normal. Her mother could do things like that but she was told it was because she was a mommy and mommies had that way of finding out things without seeming to. So that was a moot point.

Asmodeus didn't care if the girl talked or not. The point was that he made an impression on her. What it was he was willing to bet that it was fear but he would take anything else if it cropped up. He glanced at her and took in her wide expression. Maybe he could have a little bit of fun with her. He said, "Oh it's true. I can do a lot of things. Most of it would make a mess in here and you have no idea how hard it is to clean something."

"Use soap."

That had Asmodeus laughing. It was a matter of fact comment and it seemed out of place but it fit since they were talking about messes. "But I like leaving a statement," he countered, "And it leaves a good impression on those who are meant to see. For instance, I could take you little puss bag and spread you across the room and I'll get a nice effect or leave you there and hold pointless ransom conversations. Either way it will get me what I want."

"Nu-uh."

Asmodeus looked at the girl as she stared defiantly up at him. He was surprised that she had decided to get brave with him. It was a change and he figured he may have hit a nerve or something. He bent low and stared at the girl and asked, "And what makes you think that?"

Suriyel looked at Asmodeus with a wide eyed expression as he stared back at her. She sighed a bit and then said, "Because the angel lady is too smart for you."

Asmodeus chuckled at that, "Is that what you think?" At the silence, he asked, "Tell me what do you know about this angel lady?"

Suriyel knew she shouldn't have said anything but sitting there and listening to the man, she figured it out that he was talking about the angel lady the one that her mother told about in the stories. Now it was too late so she looked at the man and then said, "The angel lady is a beautiful princess. She fights against the bad people along with her Champion. N together the fight to save the world."

"So the angel lady is a princess? What stories do they fill your head with?"

"At least she doesn't take little girls from their mommies and daddies! I want my mommy!" Suriyel leaned forward, shouting at the top of her voice. Her little nostrils flared as she glared at the Grigori.

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes and pushed on the girl to sit her back down. He glared at her as she bumped her head on the headboard and the tears started coming. "Shut up," he barked and pointed a warning finger in her direction. "No tears or there will be worse things in store for you."

"I want my mommy," Suriyel sobbed.

Asmodeus mocked her and then said, "You're mommy is not going to come. No. It will be the Malachi. She will come for you with promises of taking you back to your mommy. And she will fail. That I will make sure of."

"Nu-uh," Suriyel protested as she sat up. "The angel lady will win and she will have her Champion with her."

"Oh yes the Champion," Asmodeus replied as he straightened up. "Let me guess, he is tall, has a good heart and wants to do the right thing. Well you're wrong on that account." He paced in front of her and looked at the girl. "Cause you see the Champion did something that is very good to the people we work for and he is still going to be of service to us."

"No he won't. The Champion will fight for the angel lady."

Asmodeus had enough with this girl. He walked very fast and got in the girl's face. "And you want to know why? Because the Champion is like others who will follow the Malachi and her cause. Everything is because of your precious angel lady.

"When she comes, they will follow. It is the way of things for them. Because they only see what she does for others but they don't see what she truly is. So tonight when she comes for you, she will bring him and I will have what I want."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will and that is because…" Asmodeus looked at Suriyel. He then slammed his palm on the headboard, making her jump. It pleased him to see the look in her eyes. "Because tonight the Champion will die and in front of her!"

* * *

The boarding house was dark on the inside and it should right as well be since it hadn't been operational for the past twenty or so years. After it closed, the owner kept the property but upon his death, it went into receivership and since then has remained empty. There was talk about it being reopened but it was a matter of finding a buyer that was willing to invest in property that was also considered a historic landsite. So it sat empty.

It was the perfect place to hide in the middle of town. It was also perfect to use as a grounding point to run any operation. Angela hated to think about the fact that it could be used as a means for supernatural creatures to feed upon unsuspecting people. She wouldn't have minded if they wanted to exist and would do so without causing harm to the people or for those that wanted out. As it were, it contained a fiend that was hell bent on making her suffer by kidnapping the daughter of Augusta, her family. That was not something she was going to take lightly.

Scaling the building proved to be an easy challenge. Having made the rooftops of Rome and Venice her playground growing up, she learned how to scale the edifices and run along the rooftops. It was how she was able to hunt. It certainly helped when she caught the real Jack the Ripper. Now it was all coming back as she scaled the house with ease after finding her access point and taking care of a couple of demons. It also helped that she had practice from climbing around on Bobby's house. She got onto the roof with relative ease and started looking for a way in.

She found her entry through one of the upstairs windows. It was locked from the inside but having experience in B&E, she got the window open using a switchblade she kept in one of her many pockets and she was in. She crawled into a darkened room. She could smell the dust that accumulated over the years and spotted the old furniture that looked like it was rotting. It was typical of a room that hadn't been used in years.

Standing in there, she looked around. Something was off about that place and it didn't sit well with her. The thing was she couldn't go back. The way out was forward and if she remembered correctly, Asmodeus pretty much had her. Just to verify, she walked towards the window she had entered through and tried it. It didn't open and she heaved a slight sigh at that. The way out was forward. Great.

Pulling out her knife, Angela held it ready to strike just in case something decided to make itself known to her. Moving like tactical squads did to clear a room she opened the door slowly and stepped out. The place was dark with no light, a confusing thing since she saw a couple of lights from the street. That she ended up attributing to the fact that Asmodeus was playing with her or she happened to be on a side of the house that didn't have lights. She was more inclined to the former but kept the latter in mind and made a mental note to look for something with a light.

The hallways were narrow, typical of the style of the house. Then again Victorian era homes did make you feel fat if you weren't the skinny willow boughs that were fashionable. There was enough room for two way traffic but designed to encourage stopping for a chat; something that Angela avoided when she flew solo. It also was a time when wearing a dress was unavoidable in certain situations and she was glad that there were few pictures of her in them.

 _You look nice. Really._

The memory just popped in there and it made Angela pause and blush slightly. Now was not the time for that but for some odd reason she just thought of it. She remembered when she was forced to wear a dress, which she had to replace for Marisol along with the shoes, and that was one of the first compliments Sam paid her. It was an honest one and truth be told, he always was straight with her when he offered a compliment. It sort of became their thing when she teased him of being a flatterer and he replied saying it was the honest truth.

Shaking her head she brushed the memory aside but her cheeks were still flushed from that. Why they were, she had no idea but she had to focus on navigating the house. Now she figured that the Grigori would hold Suriyel in one of the upstairs rooms. It was clichéd but there was something about putting the prize at the top that made a person want to work harder for it and that included fighting to the death for it. The last thought she didn't relish but if it came down to it…

Continuing through the hall, Angela started to come under the impression that something was altering the inside of the building. Given that she was dealing with a Grigori, that wouldn't surprise her and she had been subject to Gabriel's machinations several times over. She felt like she was going in circles just staying in the hallways. She hadn't even found the servant's stair case or the main one to go down. In short, she didn't like this.

Taking a chance, Angela decided to start opening doors. The logic was that if Asmodeus was altering things within, then she could have easily passed where Suriyel was and not even know it. The whole thing made her growl slightly at that.

"Now I haven't heard that growl in ages. Could it be that something has made my little sister angry?"

Angela pivoted on her heel and looked around. She recognized the voice as Lenya's but she didn't see anything. This had to be one of the Grigori's tricks or one of his demons deciding to play with her. She was not in the mood. She turned and started walking towards a door.

"Shall we play, little sister?"

Angela turned as she heard it. She knew exactly what that meant and was ready to counterstrike. Sure enough a demon came out of nowhere and it was charging at her. It was first instinct to stab the demon through but if she was going to figure out this place, she was going to need every advantage she could get.

The demon was charging at her and looked like it was brandishing a weapon. Backing into a defensive posture, Angela eyed the charging demon. It was like dealing with one of Christian's really green trainees and they made the mistake of thinking that charging her would work. Channeling her abilities, she stretched out her hand and once she had the demon made a pulling motion. The demon flew towards her and she sidestepped it, allowing the momentum to carry until the demon hit the wall in a non-elegant face plant. She flicked her wrist to flip it around so she could look the demon in the eye.

Not wasting a moment, Angela approached the demon and said, "Normally I'd have something quirky to say but I'm not in the mood. Just tell me where I can find Asmodeus."

"Who?"

"Your boss."

The demon struggled a bit as his eyes flickered to the familiar black. He grinned slightly but it was pained since he was pinned to the wall and it seemed that pressure was being added. He looked at Angela who was advancing towards him, the only thing dangerous showing were her eyes flickering. He replied, "Oh him. Well that would be telling but…"

Angela looked at the demon with a firm look that meant not to play games but also held the hint that she thought you were the lowest scum of the universe. She lashed out with a lightning quick strike and grabbed the demon across the neck, her nails digging into the flesh. The momentum slammed the back of the head into the wall and left an indent. "Your boss."

"He's here and he has what you are after but you have to find him." The demon looked at her, not at all put out he was in that position. "Though I seriously doubt you have the time."

"There is always time." Angela let go and turned to look in the direction the demon had charged from. She surveyed the area.

"So what are you gonna do? Leave me here?"

Angela said nothing, ignoring the taunts until she pivoted suddenly and threw her knife into the demon's chest. She watched impassively as it gasped in surprise and pain as an orange glow appeared. She walked up to the demon and said, "Yes." She then pulled the knife out and watched the body collapse to the ground. "Just your meat though. Consider it payback for riding him so hard."

Angela continued through the halls and looked through the rooms. Most were empty and it seemed that there were more rooms than what the house should be able to hold. Occasionally she heard Lenya's voice taunting her but she pointedly ignored it as she walked through. She paused by a door and looked at it. She didn't know why but she decided to open that one. She wasn't holding her breath that it would lead her out but… She turned the handle.

She ended up seeing a flight of stairs and went down them. She entered a large open area at the bottom and it had her wondering if she was in the foyer. If that were the case, she needed to head back up. She turned only to find the stairs gone so again the way out was forward. So she continued until a noise caught her attention and she looked for it and it was accompanied by a scent.

"You know you really should stop interfering with things that must happen, little sister."

Angela turned to see Lenya. She was playing with something that was covered in blood. A whiff told her that she knew the scent. "What did you do Lenya?"

Lenya looked at her like she was confused. "Don't you know?" She twirled her weapon and almost seemed to disappear, only to appear really close to Angela and touched her on the shoulder.

Angela reacted after getting the full whiff. She grabbed the demon and flung the bitch across the room. It gave her enough time to pull her knife. She was going to end this once and for all. She took a swipe.

The demon dodged her attacks but she didn't stop attacking. It surprised her that the demon knew how to counter her moves and didn't seem to be giving a counterstrike to her, like they weren't trying to hurt her. It didn't make sense so Angela kept up the attack until she had her knife knocked away. From there it was hand to hand.

When the demon blocked, Angela made her move. She grabbed the arm and maneuvered her body. Using the demon's body for leverage, she leapt up and wrapped her legs around the neck and using her weight and momentum, spun them around until they were both flat on the ground on their backs and she had the offending arm in a hold that would require a tap out or her breaking the limb. She felt the demon struggle and adjusted the hold her legs had and twisted the wrist and heard the grunt of pain.

"Angie?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Asmodeus taunts Suri and her parents and looks like Angie is making her way through but gets an interesting surprise. Keep watching for more Asmodeus...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

By some stroke of luck or purely on the prowess of Dean's ability to make long distances in a fraction of the posted Google times, Sam was inclined to think both, the Impala pulled into Grand Junction in the middle of the night and went about trying to see if they could find Angela. Sam tried calling her but all he got was her voice mail. He was concerned but knowing who it was he was calling there was always the possibility that she was busy. It was easier to think that than the real possibility that something was seriously wrong and Angela was in trouble.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a shift on his lap and looked to see Moira standing on his lap and trying to peek out the window. Her paws almost trod on his manhood in the process and it didn't help when Zeppelin decided to join in and managed to get over the back of the seat and into Dean's lap and actually stomping on his manhood. It was a wonder an accident hadn't been caused but Dean managed to stop the car without hitting anything or causing any serious damage to the Impala. He did manage to swear, "Sonofabitch. Zep, you little bastard."

Zeppelin was totally unrepentant for causing Dean pain. His focus was on what was out the window and he let it be known by pawing at the door. He looked and whined at Dean and then Sam before turning back and pawed again at the door. He kept hitting the locking knob, clearly indicating that he wanted out. Moira was the calmer of the two and nosed Sam and then the door, indicating that she wanted out. Dean didn't care and said, "You are that desperate for a bathroom break?"

Sam shifted to prevent Moira from losing her balance when he saw Dean reach for the handle and said, "Wait, Dean."

It was too late and Zeppelin was out the door the moment Dean opened it and with the gracelessness that always came from a puppy that made it look cute. Well it wasn't on Dean's end and he cursed as paws hit where they weren't supposed to and it didn't help that Xander decided to follow suit and jump out of the car and followed the wayward pup.

Sam made a slight face as he gripped Moira by the collar and opened his door. It was one of the few times that he regretted not having a leash or a harness or something. Then again he never had to worry about them tagging along with the exception of Sasha and Xander. And they didn't need harnesses. Holding Moira, he got out of the car to try and get a read on where Zeppelin and Xander were heading.

"Little bastard. Sam, what the hell?"

Sam looked at his brother who had gotten out of the car and was looking in the general direction the dogs had gone off in. "You got me."

Dean looked at his brother and scowled slightly. He couldn't blame his brother for that one. He glared a little at the fact that Moira struggled only a little but for the most part acknowledged that Sam had a grip on her and was essentially telling her 'no'. "And what's with the sissy mutt?"

Sam shot Dean a bitch face. "Hey!"

"You named her."

"Like Zeppelin is any better."

"Better than Moira."

Sam shook his head. Sometimes his brother could be completely unreasonable at times or talk complete bull shit. He looked down the street and said, "I think we should follow them."

"What?"

Sam looked at Dean and explained, "I think they got a whiff of something. Maybe even Angie."

"And that explains Zep going…"

"He's the tracker." Sam shrugged at that still not understanding what that meant fully but it was as good an explanation as any at the moment. "And Xander… he's Angie's dog."

Dean looked at his brother with a slight scowl, "That is even weak for you." He sighed at Sam's reaction and looked at the puppy he was holding. From his view, the dog looked ridiculously small for a Rottweiler mix but she was the runt and even he had a hard time buying that one. Thing was the puppy was looking itching to go and they needed to find the other two… "Alright fine but you tell that mutt she's supposed to move in walking distance."

"What?"

"You know what I mean. The mutt needs to stay in sight of us."

"And you want me to tell her that."

"You're holding it."

It was a lame ass excuse and Sam wasn't going to argue with it. He looked at Moira as she looked at him with a slight mournful expression as if to say that she wasn't a bad puppy. It was almost like mission pathetic and it occurred to him that the look she was giving him was the same one that he would throw at Dean to get his way. He raised his brow at the dog and watched as her whiskers seemed to droop even more. He muttered, "Don't be a little bastard like your brother."

Moira dropped the act and looked expectantly at him. Her tail wagged indicating that she was eager for a job to do and let her tongue hang out. She looked at Sam and let her paws dangle, not struggling to get free as if to say that she wasn't like her sibling. She was saying 'you're my alpha and I'll do what you say'.

Sam looked at the dog as she looked at him. He got the feeling that he might be manipulated but at this point they needed to find Zeppelin and Xander since he wasn't going to have Angela angry at him for losing them. Looking at Moira straight in the eye he said, "Hey." When Moira looked him in the eye, he continued, "You're going to find Zep and Xander and you're going to stay where me and Dean can see you. Got it?"

It felt a little silly but Sam was certain she would understand. After all Angela did explain the nature of Wilders in the simplest of terms and it explained why the dogs appeared to understand Angela when she talked directly at him and after his experiences with Sasha… He ignored his brother who was giving him a smirk while getting gear out of the trunk and looked at the puppy. "You understand, Moira?"

 _And I look like an idiot having a staring contest with a puppy._

Sam's thoughts were interrupted when Moira gave a puppy bark and gently licked Sam's chin when she stretched her head. He didn't flinch but looked at Moira with a look before nodding and setting her down on her feet. "Okay girl. Go. Find Zep."

Moira panted a little before barking at Sam. She then turned and put her nose to the ground and started sniffing around. When she caught the trail she made a slight growl and started galloping in her puppy way but adjusting her pace so Dean and Sam could keep up. Dean looked at Sam and said, "Damn. She's slower than Zep."

"She's doing what I told her to do," Sam replied as he took his shotgun from Dean and shouldered the bag. "Come on."

The brothers followed Moira as she followed the trail Xander and Zeppelin left behind. Dean was in the lead and was followed by Sam. Not too far ahead was Moira as she tracked what she had been told. He was impressed that she was actually staying in view, like she had been told. It was a quiet walk and eventually they came across Zeppelin with Xander holding onto his collar. Dean couldn't help but say, "Zep you little bastard."

Zeppelin let out a bark as he struggled against Xander's grip. To Dean the dog looked like he had grown in size but that didn't seem to faze Sam as his brother knelt to grab Zeppelin by the collar to hold onto him. Dean slapped Sam's hand away saying that he got it. It surprised him when Sam didn't protest but let him have it and it certainly surprised him more when he felt the power behind Zeppelin's tugs. He said, "Hey, stop it."

Zeppelin calmed down but he was still jerking. He looked up at Dean and yipped again. He then twisted his body around as if he were going to lead. He looked at Dean and yipped again. His tail was wagging but his posture was erect… like when Cerebus was alert.

Sam held onto Xander, a bit nervous since the dog was giving a low growl in his throat and he was huge. He was larger than Sasha when she went into her hunting mode and he looked a little ferocious. It made him nervous but he was astute enough to see that the dog wasn't growling at him. By following Zeppelin's lead and Xander's posture, he looked in the direction they were looking at and nudged his brother, "Hey, check it out."

Dean looked up from his trying to keep Zeppelin calm and saw where Sam was looking at and saw the house. It was pretty much the type of house they would go into if they were on a hunt and they could see what the dogs were starting to get antsy about. There were two demons standing outside the front and they were looking right at them.

At that point, Xander's growl became louder but he didn't budge. The puppies were starting to get… well excited wasn't the best word to use. They were reacting and they had gotten a little larger and they had their teeth bared as well. It was pretty clear to say that they had a nose for evil ass shit and they were ready to take it on.

"Sam," Dean said in a firm tone, his eyes never leaving the approaching demons.

Sam knew what that meant and slowly lifted a hand off of Xander since he was more or less behaving and slowly reached for the demon killing knife he had tucked into his jacket. His eyes never left the demons as he made to straighten out. He really wished he had a leash but he didn't and he needed Moira to stay put. Going with instinct, he moved the hand he had on the puppy and tweaked her ear. As soon as he stood up, she stayed put.

Dean didn't have time to be impressed but he was at the way how Sam made Moira obey his command. He held onto Zeppelin's collar and murmured, "Stay Zep."

Now that both Winchesters were completely vertical, they were ready to go and it was about time since the demons had gotten closer and insisted that they had caught a lucky break. Sam and Dean maneuvered, ready to strike but were grabbed from behind by two other demons. Sam grunted, "Xander. Moira!"

That was the cue the dogs were waiting for. Baring his teeth, Xander charged at one demon while Moira and Zeppelin took on the other. They were only puppies but they had their teeth out and ready to go. Their movement allowed Sam and Dean to fend off their captors. Sam used the knife and then tossed it to Dean who used it on his. That left the two demons the dogs were currently chewing on and they weren't happy.

Eventually they were able to get Xander off the demon he was mauling to death and got information on the building. In the end they killed the demons and were now staring at the house. Dean looked at the house and then at the three dogs who were calmer but still alert; they hadn't shrunk to their normal sizes but they were okay. "Well, what's the betting that whatever Angie is helping Gus with is in there?"

"Nothing. This is the job," Sam replied with a slight nod. He looked at Dean, "How you wanna do this?"

"Go in, find Angie and do the job." Dean looked at Sam like it was the most matter of fact thing. "And it'll go ten times faster since Cujo there is her dog." He gestured towards Xander who was exhibiting a protective air over the puppies as they looked around.

Sam couldn't argue with that. Xander could probably find her and he wasn't sure if he wanted to even tell the dog to stay put. It was a fluke that he got the dog to attack by calling his name. He looked at the dog that was almost the size of an adult dog even though he was still a puppy. He was bigger than Sasha got and he looked like he could be a snarly bastard. Mentally he filed away the idea to ask Angela about the dog later. Looking back at Dean he replied, "What about Zep and Moira? We can't take them in there."

"They'll be fine," Dean countered, "I mean, they did take down a full grown demon and their only what, a little over a month old? Hell that runt of yours managed to tackle it."

"She's not mine."

"Right." Dean didn't buy it and he suspected that maybe they might be humoring him and Sam, the puppies may have decided to stick with him and his brother. He vaguely remembered Angela, or maybe Bobby, pointing out that Wilders chose their hunters meaning that they imprinted on them. How and why he wasn't going to go there now. "Look Sam, they can sniff out evil shit and let us know if they're coming. Granted I didn't appreciate the numb nuts from Zep, it'll work out."

"They're still puppies."

"It'll be fine."

Sam knew that arguing would be futile. He knew Xander would be okay in there since that dog did his job even in Carthage. The other two were just puppies and… He looked at them and they looked at him. Moira stood up and walked towards him and sat in front of him waiting for orders. She was followed by her brother and he sat in front of Dean. Xander stayed where he was but stood up and waited with a slight wag of his tail. "You know this is going to get creepy if they do understand most everything we say."

"Hey as long as my buddy and little bastard goes where he is supposed to go that's fine. Right Zep?" Dean grinned as the puppy yipped in agreement. He looked at Sam. "Come on, Sam. Admit it: they do listen to you."

Sighing Sam agreed and the group marched in on the house. He didn't like it since it was dark and yet not too long ago there were lights from the upstairs windows. "I don't like this," he said as he took position by the door and signaled the dogs to be ready.

"Me neither," Dean agreed, "And I get the feeling that this isn't something that Angie wasn't expected." He looked at the door then at Sam, "Ready?"

Sam nodded, "Ready."

Taking a breath, Dean opened the door and walked in with his gun while accompanied by Xander and Zeppelin. He entered the foyer and looked around seeing nothing but cobwebs and dusty old furniture. He lowered his gun and looked at his brother who was looking around and said, "Okay. Dusty house and no Angie."

"She's here," Sam replied with more confidence than he felt. He pulled out his cell phone and tried calling her but it said that there was no signal. "No signal."

"Great." Dean looked around. "So where to next?"

Sam looked around as he held his flashlight. He handed Dean one so they would be able to see in the dark. "Top to bottom?"

Dean took a look. It was better than nothing. They could have gone in reverse but given that they had seen lights from the second story, it made sense to go from top to bottom. "Alright. Hey, lead the way mutt."

Xander gave a low moan and a harrumph at Dean before taking the lead and started sniffing along as they moved up the main stairs. Sam was close behind since he was the closest and Dean followed to keep an eye on the puppies as they scampered up the stairs as best as they could. He only paused to give Zeppelin a hand when he stumbled and that was after Moira turned to help her brother up the stairs. He couldn't resist petting them both and murmuring, "Good job, Moira. You always look after your brother. Same to you buddy." He ruffled Zeppelin's fur.

There were no further stumbles up the stairs and the dogs started traveling down the halls, sniffing out everything. They disappeared only to reappear and they looked confused. Even Zeppelin was confused and he was the tracker of the group. He looked at Dean and gave a high pitched whine to indicate that he couldn't find anything and Dean took pity on him and rubbed his head.

Sam looked around. It was obvious that Angela was somewhere in there but she had been all over the place. It was what was confusing the dogs in terms of scent. He knew she wouldn't do that on purpose unless she was training them but he would hardly call this a training session and he doubted that she would either. Something was up about that place and he hated to think that she was caught in the middle of its sick game.

"Well we cleared out the top. Head downstairs," Dean was saying. "It's gotta be easier for the rugrats."

Sam sighed as he gave one last look around and turned to follow his brother down a flight of stairs. His lip twitched as he watched the puppies jump down each step like it was a great endeavor or something. Once at the bottom, he brought his shotgun up to be at the ready. At that point, Dean had moved on ahead to take a look around and had taken two of the dogs with him to look around. He stayed here he was to look around.

Something compelled him to stay there so he would though it would certainly have Dean on his ass later for staying behind. He couldn't ignore it though and he couldn't ignore the prickly feeling coming up his spine and forced him to look around. He found that Moira was gone and he hissed for her, "Moira!"

"Oh dear. Seems like everybody is leaving you these days."

Sam turned to see the one thing that haunted his dreams as of late. "Lucifer."

Lucifer gave a slight shrug, "In the flesh. Sort of." He started pacing in front of Sam. "So… she came and you followed. He said you would."

"Who would?" Sam narrowed his eyes and held his gun. It wouldn't work on the angel but it made him feel better and since he didn't have Moira around.

"I'm hurt you wouldn't remember but… she does," Lucifer replied pointing in a direction. "Of course she would remember."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wouldn't you remember the guy that shot you and nearly killed you?"

Sam felt his throat convulse as he watched the devil. He meant what he said about ripping his heart out but he didn't budge. Instead his ire grew since now he remembered about what happened to her; when they had to leave her behind to heal. "Pretty hard to forget," he agreed.

"Now I know you're angry. Keep that fire in your belly going Sam." Lucifer grinned at Sam as he pointed at him. "You know I'm going to need it."

"I won't say it."

"Oh you will. And you want to know something?" Lucifer looked at Sam with a mocking look on his face. "She will be there and she will see you for who you really are." He took in Sam's expression before continuing, "Funny. She always tries to see the best in everyone but still hasn't learned that not everyone can be saved. A wonder she hasn't just washed her hands of it."

"She's a good person."

"Really? In spite of everything that has happened you still believe that?"

"Yes." It was automatic for Sam to answer that. That fact had never changed since the first day they met. "And I won't say it." He turned his back on the devil, a bad thing but it would make his point and he needed to find her.

"You will. In Detroit."

Sam whirled to find that Lucifer was gone. He could hear the devil laughing in his ears and he wondered if it was an illusion or if the devil found him. He was inclined to think illusion since he and Dean were warded against all angels. So… He took a couple of breaths and looked around, showing his light everywhere. There was still no sign of Dean and the dogs and he didn't relish the idea of looking for them by himself in this creepy ass place.

A noise caught his attention and he spun around. His light flashed on the person that he really wanted to tell his feelings to. He gasped as he lowered his weapon. "Angie?" He put his hand on her.

It was unexpected when she grabbed him and threw him across the room. Sam landed on his hands and knees but was on his feet the moment he saw the knife come out and she lunged at him. The look in her eye was to kill and he said, "Angie, it's me."

It became futile since she kept trying to slice him and Sam realized that something wasn't right. She wouldn't be trying to kill him… unless she really did think him to be a monster. That thought hurt more than anything. But it was dispelled when she shouted something about not letting someone have him. He couldn't let up though and defended himself by dodging the attacks. At one point he was able to knock away the knife. That evened things… sort of. "Angie, stop. This isn't you," he said in an attempt to get her to listen to reason.

She kept attacking and he was forced to defend himself since he realized she was attacking with the intent to serious hurt and as long as she was thinking he was someone else… Sam doubled his efforts and suddenly went on the offensive. It was like when she trained him for the tournament; he had to get on the offensive if he was going to have a good defense.

Sam never proclaimed to be a master at anything and he thought he was pretty good at defending himself even if caught off guard. He didn't expect the move she did when he lunged forward with an open palm strike. He felt her foot on his thigh for the briefest of moments as she ran up him. The next second her legs were around his neck and he was swerving with her weight and momentum until he was flat on his back.

Her legs were strong. He knew that and could feel that as they locked around his neck. He was immobilized but he did manage to get a hand on her thigh but the other arm was restrained. He realized he was in a position for her to snap his neck. He struggled by trying to pull on her leg to get it away from his neck but it was fast becoming tiring since she redoubled her efforts. He closed his eyes. _Please Angie. Just see._

"Angie?"

Sam opened his eyes and looked around. From his angle he could see Dean looking down at him and Angela and his brother looked amused. He stayed quiet since he wasn't sure if it snapped her out of it. Dean continued, "Now this is definitely better than catching you two under a fire blanket."

"J…jerk," Sam gritted out before he felt her legs relax. They didn't move though and his hand was still on her thigh. He repeated, "Jerk." He sat up after gently moving her leg aside and rubbed his throat. He looked at her and the look on her face…

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam and Dean arrive and Sam gets put into an interesting position. Stay tuned for more Asmodeus...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Angie…"

"I'm sorry."

Sam pursed his lips. This was the sixth time she apologized and the sixth time he tried to talk to her. He really didn't blame her for what happened especially if she had been tricked. "Angie, it's okay," he tried again.

"It's not okay," Angela replied as she took a couple of breaths and paced around trying to absorb the fact that she had been tricked into attacking Sam. "I came here to help Augie and that asshole…" She gritted her teeth and made a motion before walking away.

Sam looked at Dean who merely looked at him saying that it was his problem. Sam rolled his eyes slightly before turning to approach Angela. She was staring at nothing in particular and had a hand on her forehead like she was trying to think of something. "Angie, it's okay and I mean that. It's not your fault."

Angela sighed, "I'm mad at myself." She clicked her tongue on her teeth to signify her being upset or annoyed, whatever happened to suit her at the time. She pursed her lips trying to decide what to say until she finally said, "I'm mad at myself because I didn't stop to think about what I was smelling."

If it sounded weird to Sam, he didn't show it. Actually it didn't weird him out since he was used to the way she referenced that she knew things because she could smell them or had other ways of sensing things. He was also astute to pick out that there was something more to her statement. "You reacted… most people do."

Angela knew she was going to have to explain it to Sam if it was going to make any sense. She was just shy about it since it involved the fact that she had his scent committed to memory and how far she wanted to go on that tangent… Still he wasn't going to know anything if she didn't say anything. "I reacted because I saw Lenya and smelled you," she came out blunt but in a low voice. "First thoughts were that bitch had…" Her mouth quivered as she shrugged her shoulders.

Sam didn't like Lenya either. In fact he wanted to do the same thing he wanted to do with Lucifer to her especially for tormenting Angela when she was de-aged. He had seen her reaction and he understood that. "I get it."

"Do you?" Angela raised her brow.

"Yeah. I've seen you when you've saved mine and Dean's asses and that whole thing with Joseph." Sam cleared his throat and adjusted the volume of his voice. "It's just that when you charged at me… uh… you were going in for the kill."

Angela felt her throat convulse a bit but she told herself that it was only because of what she had seen. "Because I am going to kill Lenya." Pausing slightly, she lowered her voice even more, "And at the time I thought she had… done something to you." She coughed as the blush rose to her cheeks and excused herself to make sure Dean was okay.

Sam blinked as he watched her. He hadn't missed the blush even though it was dark in that place and heard the hesitancy in her voice. It sounded like she was embarrassed by that. Why, he couldn't put a finger on but it did give him some measure of hope at the possibility of… He held those thoughts back as he joined them to figure out what to do next.

"I'll admit Angie that it's been awhile since you took down Sasquatch here," Dean was saying.

"Well uh… I thought he was someone else," Angela replied with a slight clearing of her throat. She shook her head and then frowned, "What are you two doing here?"

"Thought you needed backup," Dean offered with a shrug. He was willfully ignoring the whole exchange between his girl and Sam simply because it was fun to see something finally happen though not exactly what he thought should happen and to help out his girl. He knew she was being shy about her feelings now and at least it was encouraging. "Francis here said to wait."

"Only because she left where and when. We're not her jailers or…" Sam protested but trailed off since both were looking at him.

"Yeah and you were the one who did research with your dog sitting on your lap and said that nothing was going on in this town," Dean pointed out. "I said that something was wrong."

"And you always jump to something bad. And she's not my dog."

Angela raised her brow as she watched the brothers argue back and forth. She looked at the dogs and they looked at her as if to say that it was pretty much the norm. Shaking her head she started waving her arms, "Okay, okay. I get that you were concerned Dean and things aren't really okay; I'll explain. And as to the other thing… um… I hate to break it to you both but now you are stuck with those two." She gestured at the puppies as they stood up and wagged their tails.

It was delivered in a lighthearted manner even though previously things were a little dire but sometimes you had to push that aside if you were going to do anything about it. Both Winchesters looked at Angela as she stared back. Dean, who figured it out initially said, "Whoa, what do you mean stuck with them?"

"That they are yours… permanently," Angela replied. She had her brow raised and glad attention was off her little display there.

"Back up," Dean motioned, "What exactly do you mean?"

"That… they uh ahem… imprinted on you." Angela coughed while she said that. "So… yeah they are yours. And really young too though I guess I should have seen that coming." She turned to think about it even though there were more pressing matters. Story of her life with things popping up at the sometimes worst times… or maybe not so bad times.

"Imprinted?"

Sam explained though he was having trouble believing it himself, "Meaning that Zep will follow you and do whatever you say." He took in Dean's expression and added, "More or less."

Dean thought about it and it did explain quite a bit. "Huh, explains why they kept trying to come and then almost got in the way of Baby." He looked at Angela and added, "They got in the way. I said no but Francis here said to take them."

"Better than them trying to follow us and then getting hit by a strange car."

Angela rubbed her forehead as she squatted and beckoned for the puppies. She pet them and Xander bumped her shoulder to solicit a rub. "And what's done is done." She stood up and wiped her hands.

"So you're not mad?" Dean raised his brow at her.

"Why should I be?" Angela frowned a bit. "I'm not the one that has to take care of them now. Though it might be the other way around." She gestured at the puppies, "They're yours now and it's up to you how you train them." She left it at that. "Now I think we should focus on the fact that we are in an old boarding house that is the playground of someone I would rather see dead after being deep fried in holy oil."

It was effective in changing the topic. Most people would think it strange that the topics changed so rapidly but it had become something of a norm with the three hunters. And it was effective in making sure things were back to business apart from nonverbally saying that it was a conversation for later. Both Winchesters snapped to the business at hand but it was Sam who asked, "What does Asmodeus want?"

"What any of Lucifer's asshats want," Angela replied a little short. "Me."

"But you said that Gus needed your help," Dean pointed out.

"She does. It's… complicated." Angela cleared her throat. She wasn't sure if she should say anything about Suriyel to the Winchesters. There was a reason that Augusta didn't tell her about her existence and part of it had to do with her lineage. "We need to find Augie and Bobby."

"Bobby? He's here?"

Angela looked at Dean with a pensive expression that quickly changed into one exhibited by a warrior. "Part of a plan. And the fact that I haven't seen them means that Asmodeus is working to either keep us separated or just plain fucking with us." She turned to look around, not bothering with a flashlight since her eyes could see in the darkness.

"And what was the plan?"

"I clear the way and Augie and Bobby were backup." It was stretching the truth and Angela knew it. It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the complete truth either and either way, it was not going to go well. "Since I know what Asmodeus is capable of…"

"And because you know how to kill a Grigori," Dean added as he looked away. As much as he would have liked to have retorted to that, he could get why she would want to avoid involving Bobby and Augusta directly. It wasn't that she didn't think them capable; it was that protective nature of hers and she did know firsthand how to fight one of the toughest angels ever. It kind of made him wonder what she did to Uriel since that fight had been mentioned a couple of times.

"That and the bastard has been around since we first learned about Lilith."

"You mean?" Sam raised a brow in query.

"Yeah," Angela replied with a nod. "He was the one that tag teamed with Vera. I sort of remembered that and…" She made a gesture. It wasn't important anymore since that was long since over but it did clear up why the seemingly sudden interest. "One of the original Fallen. My luck eh?"

Dean made a scoffing sound at that. "More like Murphy's Law." He looked at Sam who was looking at him and he got defensive, "What? I read."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle. It made things seem a little better but that didn't lessen the fact that she needed to get a move on. "Alright, so here's the plan…"

* * *

"You know that Dean's going to let you have it when we get back."

Angela made a slight hum in her throat as she peered around the corner while keeping an eye out on the dogs who were scouting ahead. "I figured that the moment you two came barging in here," she replied before looking back at Sam. "I did have everything under control."

"I know."

There wasn't too much to say about that. Sam knew what she was capable of and it was scary to see what she was capable of when she devised a plan of attack. He wasn't scoffing at the idea that she had once led armies. It was unheard of considering the time period but from what she gave him and what he had found in the history books, he was able to put a few things together. True that he had studied what was the accepted version but he learned to look between the lines and he poked in her collection of books.

Angela looked at Sam and commented, "You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not. I just… learned to accept it." Sam shrugged his shoulders but in truth wasn't sure how to describe it. "Angie, I know you don't do anything without careful consideration. At least what I've seen from working with you." He looked at her, not sure of what to say.

Angela studied Sam for a moment. "I am sorry," she finally said.

"For what?"

"For not calling but… this was serious and… it's Augie."

"I know that but… Angie, there is something else isn't there?" Sam didn't want to pry but he couldn't help it since he had noticed that she was hesitant to go into a full on explanation of what was going on.

"Yes but…" Angela sighed as she put a hand to her forehead as she paused. "I can't say anything."

"Can't or won't?"

She was honest, "Both." She turned to look at Sam to explain, "And not because I don't trust you. I've always trusted you. To the point where my life might be on the line. This… it has to do with Augie and it is more her right to tell than me."

As disappointing as the answer was, Sam understood where she was going with this. "And that's okay."

Angela turned to look at Sam and saw his expression. "No it isn't. Not to you." She turned back and started following the dogs.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What it means Sam. You want to know but I won't tell you."

Sam could have denied it but he couldn't. He had always been interested in her life and her past and some things she was reluctant to talk about because of what was associated with it. Yet with this, he got the feeling that whatever it was that got to Augusta was to get to her and he wanted to know because he wanted to be there to help her. So he went with honesty, "You're right. It's not okay partly."

Angela paused and turned to give her attention to Sam. "And what aren't you okay with?"

"That you do this when you are trying to protect us; being the Ice Queen." It felt mean to say it but there was no other way to describe it and Sam needed to make it clear. "You offer help but when you see how bad it is going to get, you take and run and you leave us behind. No explanations… nothing."

"Because I know what Asmodeus is capable of."

"Not the point Angie. You do this consistently."

"And it's what I do, Sam." Angela didn't want to get into a fight. She took a breath to keep her calm and then continued, "'The Malachi is the earthbound angel, the one to walk the earth; the Champion of _all_ mankind.' For most I am considered a last line of defense, which is why I've seen things that have sent you and Dean for a tailspin at times and some things…"

Sam had heard this before. "Stop hiding Angie. For once just come out and say it." He moved past her and walked to catch up with the dogs.

"And if I did… would things change?"

It was an odd question and Sam barely heard it. He turned to look back at her and saw the expression on her face. She looked conflicted with everything. It made him feel a bit of a cad since she was more likely still mourning Ellen and Jo. It then occurred to him that the whole thing in Carthage may have eroded her confidence in her abilities or something like that. He took a step back towards her, "I'm sorry, Angie."

"Don't be," she replied."

"No I am," he countered. He pursed his lips trying to find the right words to say. "I'm going on a limb here and I'm guessing is that you don't want to let Gus down with whatever it is because you feel you let Ellen and Jo down."

"Sam…"

"Please… listen." Sam had gripped her hands and was holding onto them. "I know you didn't want them to help us out in this but they did make the choice and… Jo would do anything to help you out because you're like a big sister to her and Ellen…" His lip twitch as he recalled how Ellen used to baby her. "Ellen really mothered you and… I like to think that you enjoyed it. The point is that they would do anything for you."

"And that is the problem," Angela said quietly. "That they would do anything for me. And this sounds like what was discussed before…" She cleared her throat slightly, not wanting to mention _that_ since that was another perceived failure on her part. "They helped not just to stick it to the devil but to help me and… Can you point out how I didn't screw up?"

"You didn't," Sam affirmed firmly. He was tempted to run his finger down her cheek the more he stared at her, the hurt and pain apparent on her face. It had been easy to soothe it away when she was smaller but now… "Things happen. You said that yourself. And then you spent time looking at every possible solution. You didn't screw up."

Angela studied the earnest expression on Sam's face. She could and had admitted that she had a damaged psyche and her feelings of self-worth were the kind that had people thinking she was nuts. Yet Sam really believed she did the best she could and she was the one that constantly reminded them that it always sucked even when you were certain it was the right choice. "It's just harder when it comes to someone you care about."

Sam could agree with that and it helped him understand better why she was being tight lipped though he found it a bit troubling. He was secretive too about his thing with Ruby but it ended up hurting the people that mattered the most. "True."

Angela looked at Sam and knew that this was far from over. She highly suspected that the whole thing was to use Suriyel to have Augusta fly into a panic and call her for help. Then, since she would never refuse, she would fly there and in turn the Winchesters would follow. It was engineered to get Sam there and hand him over to Lucifer; that was her suspicion and the only way she could see to deal with it was to kill Asmodeus and send a message. To do that, she figured that it would go in a direction that she had been warned about and…

With a slight smile, she leaned up and kissed Sam's cheek and softly said, "Thank you."

"I trust you. Always." And Sam meant it and much more. He gave her hand a little squeeze.

Angela nodded and gave a small smile in return. The pair continued to look through the house. It felt like they were going in circles and probably they were. At least there weren't any more hallucinations or things that would have tricked them and Angela was relying on her once sense that hadn't failed her and that of the dogs. She didn't like this at all. She pulled out her phone and checked. "No signal still."

Sam checked his. "Nothing here."

"I hope Augie found Dean. I don't like this and I regret the plan now."

"It'll be okay."

Angela paused at a door. She thought she heard something and turned towards the dogs. They were nowhere in sight. "Where's Xander and Moira?"

Sam looked around. "Moira!"

There was no sound… nothing. Sam looked at Angela and her shoulders tensed. She motioned that he should be ready for anything and gestured towards the door. Sam put his hand on the doorknob and took a breath before slowly opening the door. Immediately Angela moved in with her knife drawn just in case something decided to attack.

The room was musty and dark. It wasn't a room that belonged to the boarding house or it did and it was different from a typical room. Angela looked around and recognized heavy furniture dating back to the 1920s and it looked familiar. Then again she had been in plenty of places that had that kind of furniture but this was… Looking around, she realized where she had seen it before.

Suddenly the lights came on and it became clear where they were at. Angela couldn't help but take in the sight of the room. Even back then it never failed to make her gape in awe. The Everleigh house was here. It also had her think about what Asmodeus was doing and had her wonder if he was poking into her memories or not. After all she didn't tell too many people she helped out the Everleigh sisters and their bordello with their problem and she never showed anyone the thank you they had given her either. This was improbable or someone…

"Wow."

Angela turned to see Sam looking around. They were both well aware that this was not real but it was really well done. When she looked at Sam though, she was drawn to his posture, his physique. She looked at him and replied, "Yes it is something."

Sam noticed the change in her tone and turned to look at her. The light shone down on her and hit her just right. It had him struck dumb for a few moments as he looked at her and she looked at him. He knew she was a beautiful woman; he had seen that the first time he saw her but now… He swallowed slightly as he couldn't help but stare.

Angela blinked as she stared at him. Normally she wouldn't stare at someone unless they held her interest and not in a romantic way. Then she caught a whiff of Sam's scent; she hadn't moved to be upwind of him and now she was getting a full whiff. She felt her skin flush as she stared and it felt rude but she couldn't help it. She managed to swallow a bit and then asked, "Is… is there something wrong, Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "No." He advanced and got closer, well aware that he was probably doing something foolish but… He reached out and brushed his fingers on her cheek. He looked at her and repeated, "No. Nothing at all." Then before he could say anything else, he lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss and his lips curled when he felt her respond and he deepened it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam is in a 'compromising' position and ends up going to town on a make out. WTF? Keep watching for more on Asmodeus...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dean didn't like that they separated but since Augusta and Bobby were also in that place, it was a good idea to find them. The bad thing about it was that they were in another fricking angel's fun-house and not just any angel but a Grigori. The difference didn't matter much since he was inclined to think that they were all junkless dicks with wings. A few exceptions could be made but that was his assessment.

He looked down at Zeppelin as the puppy looked up at him before going back to tracking. He still couldn't believe that he had a dog and he was the last person on earth that would get one. He wasn't overly fond of them but he had made an exception to the ones that came through Bobby's house and it was kind of cool to have a hellhound on your side. Now he had one of his own and it was just weird and there was nothing that he could do to persuade Angela to take him back.

Maybe it was his fault that he named the puppy but what the hell was he supposed to do about that? It wasn't his fault they decided to make their appearance during a storm and Angela and Bobby were out doing errands leaving him and Sam on babysitting duty. And he broke his own rule about not naming things otherwise you had to keep them by naming the male but that was only because Sam had to pick a too girly name for the female.

Zeppelin barked a puppy bark and got Dean's attention. He looked at the puppy as the tail just wagged and the puppy looked up at him expectantly. He sighed, "Fine, what do you have Zep?"

Zeppelin yipped and turned to follow the trail he had picked up and ambled as fast as his puppy legs could go under normal circumstances. Dean followed him and kept an eye out for anything suspicious or funny. He also kept an eye out on the puppy since the little bastard could run when he was on the trail. He was proven right when Zeppelin gave a sharp bark and started to run.

Dean grumbled, "Great." He had to put a sprint on it since the puppy was a fast little bastard. "Fine Angie. You were right. He's a tracker."

Dean chased the puppy starting to think that he needed to take up running or something to keep up with the little bastard or come up with something to keep Zeppelin from deciding to take off. He rounded a corner just as Zeppelin let out a bark that sounded more happy than going on a rampage type of thing for a hellhound. At least that was what he thought it was as he followed the puppy's trail. It also occurred to him that it could be a trap.

"What the hell? Alright ya little bastard."

Dean came around the corner and saw Zeppelin yipping and getting excited while trying to jump into Bobby's lap. It was a bit comical since Bobby grabbed Zeppelin by the scruff of his neck and hauled him up so the puppy was eye level. Zeppelin was panting happily and his tail was wagging.

"How the hell did you get here?"

Dean knew he couldn't hide and came out, "Hey Bobby."

Bobby still held the puppy by the scruff of his next and replied with, "So yer the one responsible for bringing this little bastard. Where's his sister?"

"With Sam."

Bobby looked at Dean while still holding Zeppelin by the scruff of his neck. "And why are they here?"

"Hey," Dean countered, "They followed us. And they wouldn't stop yapping until we took them." He couldn't stand it anymore and reached over and plucked the puppy from Bobby's grasp and sort of cuddled him until he was holding him like he would a football. "Besides, Zep's been a good help."

Bobby raised his brow at that and noted how Dean was holding the puppy. "Really?"

"Yeah," Dean defended his dog, and happy that Angela wasn't there. Otherwise she would have had plenty of blackmail material about his defending a dog since Dean Winchester doesn't do dogs. "That and… he picked me."

Bobby looked at Dean. He knew that the puppy was Dean's dog before the idjit knew it. He had read up on Wilder hunters and learned about how they chose or imprinted on their handlers and that they were extremely intelligent. Though he was suspicious that Cerebus was just as intelligent and he was full blooded hellhound. And he didn't fail to notice that the puppies, once weaned, started spending more time with the Winchesters when they came by. "Good," was all he said.

Dean frowned, "What?" He studied the hunter. "You mean that you knew about this?"

"No about damn time they insisted."

"Wha…"

By that time a gentle chuckle was entering and Augusta made her way forward. She looked at Dean and greeted him, "Hello Dean. Long time."

"Hi Gus," Dean replied with a slight smile. He absently petted the puppy in his arms. "Um… so… ah… this is not me trying to figure out what you are up to."

"I know. You're more concerned about the fact that it appears so secretive and that Angie might be in trouble." Augusta couldn't help but smile at Dean. She had always liked Dean more than Sam though she liked both brothers. Dean was fun to tease and she learned that from Angela. "And I'm sorry about that."

"Nah," Dean countered, "I get that you and Angie have a thing going on. Just when we found nothing going on we were worried."

"No need to explain," Augusta waved him off, "But it is not a good idea that you and Sam are here."

"Better not hide it Gus. Not if it involves Angie," Bobby put in. "Though I don't mind watching the dog whisperer here holding the cutest thing in the room."

Dean made a face at that but didn't relinquish his hold on Zeppelin. He retrained his focus on Augusta and asked, "So Gus… what's going on?"

Augusta sighed, "Understand I went to Angie first and I knew she would keep it well… because…" She made a slight face at what she wanted to say. Finally she said, "Well the reason I called Angie was because someone kidnapped my daughter and that's why we're here… to get her back."

Dean was sort of used to being surprised since he lived with someone who did that just for the heck of it but there were times when he was caught and completely throw for a loop. This was one of those moments and one he wouldn't have expected. He looked at Augusta and asked, "You have a kid?"

Augusta, though blind, was always amused at Dean's reaction. She looked at Dean and replied, "Yeah. A daughter." She knew that Dean was trying to process it and it was one of the few moments that she wished she could see. "She has been living here in Grand Junction with Janis away from everything."

"Best kept secret," Bobby affirmed. "Even Angie didn't know."

Dean raised his brow and looked at Augusta. "Angie didn't know?"

"One of the few things I learned from her." Augusta shrugged her shoulders almost apologetically. "When you want to hide something that means more than the world to you… either hide it in plain sight or in the last place anyone would think of and keep a lid on it. Though I think she was trying to refer to the spy game with that one."

Dean continued to look at Augusta still surprised that she had a kid and the fact that not even Angela knew about the kid. Then it hit him. He couldn't help but grin, "So… that makes Angie a grandma?"

"Well she did raise me since I was nine."

It was something to think about but now was not the time and Dean cleared his head after thinking about it. "Okay, so Asmodeus kidnaps your daughter…" It then dawned on him. It was usually the obvious and he recalled the last time. "Crap." He turned around and put Zeppelin on the ground. "Zep, find Sam."

Zeppelin barked and started looking around and heading through the hall. Dean gestured for Augusta and Bobby to follow. "Come on. Zep has something."

The trio followed the puppy until Augusta told them to stop, "Dean, wait!"

Dean frowned and looked at her, "Gus…"

Augusta shook her head and frowned sadly. That is until she was flung aside and pinned to a wall. Dean started to help her when he was grabbed from behind. He reacted but was flung into a bunch of old furniture and he was down on the ground, leaving Bobby to whip out his shotgun and fire at their attacker, which turned out to be a demon.

"Ow."

Bobby didn't have much of anything else except to fire another shot but it didn't help when he found himself flying backwards in his chair to smack into the wall. He still had his shotgun but it was knocked out of his hand. He looked up at the demon that was looking at them and starting to raise its arm when suddenly a black blur flew through the air clamped on the offending arm with a growl that was a cross between cute and sort of scary.

"Get this thing off!"

Dean shook his head from where he had fallen and turned towards the noise. He blinked as he saw Zeppelin, his Zeppelin, tugging, well trying to tug on the arm of the demon he was clamped to. The little ball of fur was twice his normal size and hanging on with a vengeance. He couldn't help but grin at the puppy's resilience.

The demon shook its arm harder and managed to dislodge the dog. That didn't stop Zeppelin even though he landed hard on the ground. He merely shook his head and was on his feet and had his teeth bared. Like lightning he sprang forward and attacked the demon by clamping his teeth on the leg and drawing out a yowl of pain from the demon and demands for it to be called off.

Dean wasn't too inclined to be nice about it. "Nah. I kind of like the fact that he's using you for a chew toy."

"Get this little bastard off!"

"Not until you tell us where the kid is." Dean wasn't going to pull punches. "Where is the kid?" He pulled out the demon knife to make it clear what his intentions were.

The demon shook its leg but Zeppelin wasn't letting go anytime soon. "With him. Asmodeus."

"Where?"

"Upstairs."

"Bullshit. We were just up there."

The demon chuckled even though the bite was painful. "Please. Did you really look?" The demon watched the three hunter's expressions before adding, "Didn't think so. This is his arena. If you can figure out the puzzle…"

"I'm not in the mood," Dean growled.

"Oh keep at it Dean. How we missed you downstairs."

Dean ground his teeth at that. Hell he would rather forget and it was hard to. It was harder to erase the memories of what he tried to do to Alistair. He was losing his patience since it didn't escape him that this was orchestrated to get his girl and his brother alone. Also he wasn't going to let a kid suffer because her parents knew them and he knew that Angela wouldn't either, which was why she would have jumped into this. "Where is the kid," he demanded.

"With the boss upstairs. Though I think you might be too late since all he wants is what you've been hiding from Lucifer."

Dean said nothing as he stabbed the demon, killing it. He let the body drop and looked at the others. "Sorry about this Gus."

"Not your fault."

Dean would have protested but it would have been futile. Besides, they didn't have time for it; the matter at hand was the three missing people. He nodded even though he felt that it would be a serious discussion later. "Come on then. Zep."

The puppy gave a snort at the downed demon and then looked at his person. Giving a wag and a yip, he started off down the hall until they came to stairs. It was then he stopped and started sniffing around and started whining. Dean knelt by the puppy that was pacing agitatedly and rubbed his head when he realized that the dog lost the scent. "Dammit."

"Well he's only a puppy," Bobby offered though he was certain that Zeppelin would have been able to pick up a scent that was near gone. Then again he was still a puppy and just barely getting out of the nest so to speak.

Dean gave a slight smile while trying to think of something else. He then became aware of the puppy shaking under his hand. Frowning he looked and then realized that Zeppelin was growling again. He silently signaled at Bobby that something was up and that was before the laughter started.

"Please. Like I don't know that you weren't planning on something."

Dean stood up and looked around while moving his shotgun into position. "Yeah well can't blame us since you like jerking us around."

"Well I can't have you interfering with my plans now can I? Since every other way seems to fail."

"And this will too."

"Brave words Dean Winchester. I've heard them before."

The trio of hunters made a tight circle. Dean snapped his fingers to get Zeppelin to stay close since they had no idea what was going to happen. He replied, "Really? Hear anyone call you an asshat? Or that you are a scared girl for not showing yourself."

It was a mixture of bravado and annoyance and Dean was well aware that he had a really bad habit of putting his foot where his mouth was whenever he was in a particularly threatening situation. He got the feeling that he might have made things worse for them in the long run and he wanted to kick himself for that since it was Augusta's daughter on the line. The laughter that followed had them all tense up.

"Now I've heard a lot hurled my way but that was rather, what you call below the belt."

The voice had sounded closer and Dean turned in the direction that it had come from. From the shadows came the asshat that he really now had a beef with. He vaguely remembered the guy from when they saved a seal from being broken but now he was just plain annoyed and pissed off. He looked at the Grigori and replied, "Yeah well, I got a dozen of them."

"I'm sure you do," Asmodeus replied. He observed Dean as the man was about to signal the little runt of a dog to attack. "And I would call off your dog if I were you. You wouldn't want anything to happen to him now would you? Cute little thing."

It was a mocking tone but Dean saw the point. As much as he was confident in Zeppelin's abilities, he wasn't going to send in a puppy that was barely out of training diapers or whatever the hell you called it. He called Zeppelin back and was surprised that the puppy wasn't going to try a teen rebellion thing. He really needed to ask Angela what the hell the deal was with the puppies. He glared at Asmodeus.

"Good choice," Asmodeus replied with a smirk. He studied the three of them. "Let's see…"He snapped his fingers and the room became illuminated showing the restoration work being done; essentially being the boarding house it appeared to be on the outside. "There. Since there is no need to pretend there is anything but this place. Though I'm pretty sure you enjoyed that trip down memory lane?"

Dean had no idea what Asmodeus meant but a glance at Bobby and Augusta told him that they knew what the bastard meant. He also noticed a slight flush appear on Bobby's face and he made a note to ask about that later. Right now his focus was on Asmodeus and finding the girl for Augusta. "Where is she?" He glared at the Grigori to show that he wasn't in the mood to be toyed with but he got the feeling that it was not going to go as smoothly.

"Where is who?"

"Where is Suri?" Augusta had taken a step forward to stand next to Dean. Even though she was blind, her eyes snapped with anger.

"That's what her name is? I thought it was Malachi." Asmodeus grinned, indicating that he knew who they were talking about but was just drawing it out to be a pain in the ass. It was so much fun. "She's… occupied."

"Cut the crap. We're here for the girl," Dean countered angrily while making a swiping motion to indicate he was serious.

Asmodeus looked at the trio. "Then you'll have to wait."

"Give my daughter back!"

The screech was enough to make the presence of power felt but not strong enough to cause the damage that Angela could cause. It was enough to have Asmodeus look at the culprit with a bemused expression, "Impressive. For a filthy mutt that was impressive. But the answer is this: no."

"Give her back," Dean warned.

"Or what? You're going to kill me? Let's be frank Dean Winchester, you can't kill me… unless you got a hold of one of the few things that could kill me and I highly doubt that. Plus I would have you crushed like the bag of pus you are before you could even make the first move." Asmodeus looked at the other two before continuing. "No I think I'll keep here since it will gain your cooperation and just the prompt I need to have one or both say yes."

"So that what this is about? Lucifer's vessel?"

Asmodeus grinned, "Right on the money Dean. But also a means to take care of an annoying pestilence. Personally I don't understand why he's so interested in the earthbound angel. Nothing more than a mutt in a meat suit and just happened to be plain lucky to have survived hell not once but three times. I don't really get it. Maybe one of you could answer that?"

"Go ask the devil," Bobby spouted, "He's the one that wants her."

Asmodeus allowed that. "Oh I know why though some things are a mystery. I just like listening to myself talk and it buys me time."

"For what?" Dean didn't like the sound of that and immediately became suspicious.

"For things to be… interesting now that Sam is here."

"Not gonna work," Dean said with more confidence than should be. "She won't fall for you trying to turn her against Sam."

"Who said anything about that?"

The warning became clear and it caused Dean to react. He looked at the door and started to make his way towards it while muttering Sam's name. He didn't make it before the door closed shut just as he was swept across the floor and he collided with the wall.

"I don't think so Dean," Asmodeus said. "You will not interfere."

"Screw you, you junkless dick," Dean grimaced as he got to his feet. He tried again and was again thrown off his feet.

At that moment Augusta charged forward. She managed to wrap her arms around the Grigori in a chokehold she had been taught. It was not the thing to use but it was effective and she was pissed. She growled out her demands for her daughter and for where Angela was. She was like a monkey hanging onto the Grigori as he tried to wrestle her off. He did manage to get a good grip on her and fling her off.

Augusta landed on the ground with a grunt and rolled on the ground before stopping herself. She propped herself up and looked around trying to get a fix for where people were, focusing on auras as well as her other senses. She picked up the sounds of Bobby trying his hand but was being brushed off for his troubles but he put up a fight. It was like the Grigori didn't consider him a threat. She got to her feet and felt for anything that still might be on her person to use as a weapon. It was then she heard the grunt followed by, "Sonofabitch."

Dean had landed hard on what probably was an old antique table and ended up crushing it. He grunted but when he moved he realized that something wasn't right. He tried moving his left and was met with pain and that was when he noticed the chunk of wood sticking out of his forearm. There was no way he could explain that and he cursed.

The best he could do was look at it and from the looks of things it wasn't too bad and it wasn't overly large. He pulled it out and to his relief it wasn't oozing blood meaning that he hadn't nicked an artery but there was still a lot of damage. It made his arm fairly useless but he couldn't stay out of the game on this one. He looked around but couldn't find anything at the moment and he was distracted when he saw Bobby get knocked over and Augusta was tossed aside. "Gus! Bobby!"

Dean got to his feet and grimaced from the pain but he wasn't going let it stop him. He managed to get close enough in striking distance and would have landed blow but he was grabbed around the neck in a chokehold that was very tight. He put both hands on the wrist to try and loosen the grip but it was futile as he felt his feet lift off the floor. It occurred to him that he might buy it this time around… until the Grigori grunted in pain. The next thing he knew, he was thrown across the room and he landed on the floor next to Bobby as the grizzled hunter managed to right himself in his chair.

Looking up, Dean blinked as he saw the Grigori holding his arm and there was… an arrow? He frowned at the fact that there was an arrow sticking out of the Grigori's arm but it was drawn to the fact that where it hit was glowing. Did that mean?

Dean looked up to see one of the doors had been kicked in and some guy walked in holding a bow with an arrow notched. The guy stepped into the room with his arrow trained on the Grigori and he demanded, "Where is Suriyel?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Dean tracks with Zep and comes across Bobby and Gus and they run into trouble. What next? Keep watching for more Asmodeus...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Angela had been raised in a privileged life meaning that she had been allowed the education of a man but she was also taught the mannerisms of a lady. She liked to spar in hand to hand or with a weapon of choice but she also could sew and embroider clothing. She could whip up a dream root brew and cook a four course dinner. She raised hell hound Wilders and raised a baby half god/half angel. She was essentially a jack of all trades when it came to work but with more intimate mannerisms, she was torn between embarrassment and wanton desire.

She looked at Sam as he stared at her. She could see the warring look in his eyes but it was overshadowed by desire and it had an almost predatory quality to it. The thought of it sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine… just like when he touched her cheek and then kissed her. It was a heady feeling but also roused her own predatory instincts; the same ones that she was ashamed of when she was close to being uncomfortably close with the whole sniffing thing.

Sam had looked at her and touched her face telling her nothing was wrong before he surprised her again by kissing her on the mouth. She blinked and wanted to protest but she didn't. She rather liked it much like the last time and relaxed slightly and opened up, letting him in. The next thing she knew, she found her hands working their way up his arms and then wrapping around his neck as his hands circled her waist and slid to rest on the swell of her hips. Then her shyness kicked in.

Breaking the kiss on the pretense of needing air, Angela stepped back and took a breath. She felt the blush starting to creep up the back of her neck and she could feel her cheeks flush. She swallowed and tried to talk, "Um…"

"You look cute when you blush."

The comment made her blush more and it was coupled by the fact that she wanted to kiss him for it. "Uh…"

"I like it," Sam admitted as he advanced towards her.

Instinct became conflicted. Part of her was screaming to back away since this was not how Sam behaved and the other part screamed equally loud to stay put and then just… The crude form was jumping Sam's bones and that made her blush even more. Apparently the same kind of though was running through Sam's features since he looked a little conflicted about what was going on and the faintest of blushes appeared. Blinking, Angela managed to reply, "You're blushing too. Too delicate for your ears, Sammy?"

Sam didn't know what was coming over him but he had the desire to just touch and kiss her. His dream from the Impala came to mind and it just took on a life of its own. Deep down though he knew he was treading on thin ice somewhere but he couldn't deny what he felt. It was too late to retract the previous kisses since it was what he wanted to do and made do with the gentle ones on her cheek. He was just seized with the urge and it was fueled by his inability to stop ogling parts of her body that had tattoos on them and her face. He couldn't resist and just went with it and it felt good. Even better when she responded.

Somewhere in the middle of it, his brain screamed at him to step back because she would have been scared off; it's what made him hesitant in the first place. It also screamed that she had responded like she did the second time he kissed her on the lips and that was a good thing. It conflicted and was driving him crazy. He listened as she stammered while blushing and thought about how cute it was and voiced it, which brought on more stammering and he advanced towards her, wanting to touch her and… His face flushed.

He paused when she teased him like she would use to when she would make lewd comments that just… They sounded wrong coming from her but it was her; another contradiction that he liked. His lip twisted upwards in a slight grin as he replied, "Maybe. Maybe not." He looked at her suddenly fascinated by the loose locks of hair.

Angela took in the response as she studied Sam as his gaze shifted. The expression hadn't changed and it sent a thrill down her spine. "You know I don't do halves," she said, aware that it sounded like the bimbos Dean sometimes had fun time with and flushed more.

Sam merely hummed as he reached out to finger a loose strand of hair. His fingers gently brushed her temple as he ran his fingers through it. It was silky and smooth. "No you don't," he murmured as he continued to stroke her locks while studying them.

Angela blinked as she gave a slight hiss from his touch. It wasn't of repulsiveness or pain, just the touch… She noticed his rapt attention to her hair and her lip twitched in a slight smile. _Now isn't the time. We need to… but that feels good._ She watched him as he stroked her hair and the motion and feeling brought contentment to the point she started to growl in the back of her throat.

Sam heard the sound that he had heard when she had been de-aged and immediately continued with what he was doing. It allowed him to get closer and to study her response while he still stroked her hair taking care not to pull out more from the loose wrap she had put it up in. He leaned in close to take a sniff but paused. _Wait. What am I doing? But…_

Angela continued to make her growling sound that was more like a purr as Sam continued to stroke her locks. She did become aware that he had gotten closer and while the rational part told her that now was not the time to explore her desires, the irrational or more emotional part said that this felt right and Sam was making her feel good and it was showing in her purr. She wanted more but… She lifted her head to expose the left side of her neck.

Sam hesitated when the side of her neck exposed. It gave him a clear path to kiss it, suckle it and… a hundred other things that didn't feel or sound right in his head. But he wanted to… He leaned closer and his nose caught a whiff of what could be perfume but he knew she didn't wear the stuff because of her sensitive nose. He leaned in close to get another whiff. "You smell nice," he said, surprising himself as he said it. When did he become so bold?

Angela gave a hard purr growl as she replied, "You… too. Compelling."

It wasn't exactly a thing to hear but to Sam she might as well have said that he smelled masculine or whatever the hell a normal woman would. Angela was different from other women and it wasn't a bad thing. It drew him. Ever since the beginning.

 _But she's a friend… No she's more than that. She's special. And she looked hot… What the hell?_

Sam shook his head. He knew something wasn't right. He knew his feelings but his wasn't him. He knew her. He respected her. He didn't see her like those assholes in the dives they stopped for a drink in. But her neck was there… exposed and… He lowered his head, his lips getting closer and closer…

Angela was breathing heavily while still purring. Sam had stopped stroking her hair but she didn't mind. It was what she wanted. She exposed her neck to him because it felt right and he made her feel safe. It was the one thing she wanted to do for others and her biggest weakness…

When she felt Sam's breath on her neck, it hit her. Her eyes flared slightly as she moved away saying, "Suri." She looked around wildly while trying to still her breathing. Then that strange feeling started occurring again and put a hand to her head. "No. Suri is important."

Sam was startled out of what he was doing. He blinked when he saw Angela looking around and saying a name. "Angie?" He was then seized by that feeling he felt when walking in and he started thinking those thoughts again. It felt pounding on his head and he blinked at it.

Angela turned to see Sam putting a hand on his forehead. Her first instinct was to go and help him. She reached out towards his head and just barely touched his hair when he grasped her wrist. It wasn't hard or rough but gentle and his fingers moved towards her hand and started caressing it. Her lip twitched as she felt his fingers. She had always liked it when he held her hands. But no, she had to stay focused but she really wanted him to hold her hand. Closing her eyes, she felt it. She opened her eyes and said the one thing that would get Sam's attention, "Dean!"

Sam snapped out of it but didn't relinquish his grip. He looked at her and saw her eyes, "What Angie?"

Reluctantly, Angela pulled her hand away and fought to ignore the draw, "Dean. In trouble."

Sam shook his head. He didn't understand what was going on with his head. But he had a focus and he kept his gaze on her face and eyes. His head was still pounding. "What?"

Angela looked around. She had to stop whatever it was that was making her want to act on her impulsive desires. She had to find something. She hissed as she looked around. Whatever it was it was determined to keep her occupied. It occurred to her that it was exactly what Asmodeus wanted and that would deliver them both to Lucifer. She couldn't let that happen and…

The room was part of the boarding house. That much she knew for certain and it cleared away the illusion of the Everleigh house. She just had to… Looking around, she spotted a few likely spots but… When she turned in a certain direction, she hissed in pain. It then clicked. She looked at Sam and said, "Sam, stay there. Then I'll explain."

Sam looked at Angela and nodded. He would listen to her even though he was starting to feel the urge to follow her. He resisted and it killed his head. He responded by shutting his eyes and pressing a hand to his head as if it would will it away. It worked since he felt that desire to follow her and resume what he had intended to do to her neck. He could do this.

Angela followed the trail of pain that ensued as she looked for the source of this madness. She blinked and strained as she fought against the desire to turn back and… She didn't want to think about it now. Right now she needed to move forward and it felt like it was trying to slowly suffocate her. Yet her iron will and trust that Sam would behave himself would win out.

Eventually she found where the pangs of pain were strongest. She blinked as she stared at the ugliest painting she had ever seen hanging on the wall and reached out to touch it. She took it off the wall and looked it over and tore at the paper backing that hid the hex bag. She pulled it out and dropped it on the floor. Without a second thought she drew Absolution and with a twirl to gain momentum, she brought it down hard on the bag, effectively killing the spell.

The pain dulled but it was still throbbing in her head since she had been the closest but no longer was she fighting the impulses of wanting to… It made her blush to think about it. She felt her skin flush as she took deep breaths and turned towards Sam and asked is gasping breaths, "You okay, Sam?"

Sam felt the pain ebb away and he lowered his hands. His eyes were still closed as he worked his way through the pain to a dull throb. He nodded and slowly opened his eyes, "I'm okay. What the hell Angie?"

Angela looked at the contents on the ground and said, "Hex bag. Fucking bastard."

"Why would a Grigori need hex bags?"

Angela stared at the remains on the ground as she calmed her breathing. The ache was going away and she needed to be focused on the job ahead. "Because he wanted to slow me down… us down." She looked at Sam, "Gift wrap for Lucifer."

"Not gonna happen." Sam looked around, relieved that the illusion was gone as well. He didn't even notice when it disappeared. He looked at Angela and started, "Uh Angie…"

Angela hummed as she looked around, focusing. It was sensing Dean was in trouble that brought her out of it. And she didn't want to discuss what happened then and there. "Dean's in trouble. This way." She motioned for Sam to follow.

Sam sighed but even he knew it wasn't the best time to start talking about what happened. Still he felt the need to explain himself and to apologize. He kept his mouth shut and was rewarded when she added in her gentler tone that they would talk about it later. That gave him some measure of hope that she wasn't overly pissed at him. Now he could focus and he asked the question, "How do you know that Dean…?"

Angela opened the door and was greeted by two dogs that looked relieved to see their owners. She kneeled and rubbed both their heads and replied, "Just a feeling. I uh… kind sensed something when we had our hiatus. Turned out to be nothing but…" She cleared her throat since she hadn't mentioned it before.

Sam blinked at that. "So it's…"

"I don't really know. I just had a feeling and…" Angela cleared her throat and stood up. "If it makes you feel better, I've always been able to tell when you or Dean have been in trouble. Kind of started when…" She drifted on and changed the subject, "No, gotta find Suri."

Sam let it go, knowing that eventually once she got herself to where she liked to be, she would or wouldn't talk about it. Plus he was still unnerved by what happened. "Who's Suri?"

Angela paused a moment and then shook her head. There was no reason to lie. "Suri is Suriyel. She is… She's Augie's."

Sam blinked as Angela gave an order to Xander and gave him something to sniff. It wasn't said in so many words but it was spelt out clearly to him. Augusta had a kid and it occurred to him that was why she was reluctant to say anything. It was something of a surprise and yet… "Gus has a daughter?"

"Yeah," Angela replied as she paused while watching the dogs and testing her nose. She glanced at Sam and noted his expression. "No, I didn't know. And was why I didn't want to say anything."

"No I get it," Sam replied. He really did. He was used to this even if it did annoy him on occasion. But it was just her doing what she normally did and that was protecting people. "It's like with Eli."

"Yeah but even Augie knew about Eli. This I didn't and even though I didn't, it still comes to bite me in the ass." She paused to take a breath. "Asmodeus is using Suri to get to Augie to get to me. And… he knows you and Dean would come after me and…"

She didn't need to spell it out since that was essentially what happened in a nutshell. The only exception was when she picked up and left for the other side of the world and Sam and Dean were left behind and then a few other things but the point was that they always did things together and if one was perceived to be in trouble then the rest followed. Sam looked at Angela as he said, "Not your fault Angie."

"Feels like it." Angela offered a sort of half smile at that. It was a vicious circle and one she wasn't going to get into at the moment. "Only way to make this right is to get her back and really stick it to that asshole."

"Amen to that."

Angela gave a half smile as she followed the dogs. She guided them through and managed to avoid any more of those hexed rooms. As it seemed though, there weren't too many of those and it had her puzzled but it also made her wary. Like that expression of 'fool me once' and she could admit that it was more along the lines of 'fool me x times over and shame on me'.

"So uh… why didn't Gus tell you?" Sam knew it was stepping on a sensitive topic but he figured it would go a long way into easing the awkwardness that was still there from what happened with the hex bag. It was a good distraction and he took it. Plus it gave him some information on what they were looking for.

Angela knew what Sam was trying to do and she appreciated it. She wasn't sure of how to approach any conversation with him now. This was a safe topic even though she had been a bit of a bitch about it in the first place. She explained, "There is one thing I teach all my strays. If there is something that you care about and I mean really care about and you don't want the other side to know about it, you have two options. One is to hide in plain sight and the other is to hide it where one would least likely suspect it to be and don't tell. How the latter works out is up to the person hiding it. Me… I did the extreme and had my memory of the Romani suppressed." She shrugged her shoulders at that. She turned back to keep an eye on the dogs. "Augie did what I taught her. I can't fault her for that and she knows better than anyone how much I would fight for a child."

Sam could buy that and knew that very poignantly. He knew that she would go to lengths to protect or save a child. The best example he had was when they had Hibah for three months. And he had seen how she would play and talk to kids and how they responded. In a world where you made sure kids didn't talk to strangers she was setting herself up to be arrested for whatever charges related to wronging children there were. And yet the parents didn't mind her doing that. The cynic said that it was because she used her abilities but Sam knew better. "I know," he replied, "Hibah comes to mind."

Angela paused a moment and glanced at Sam. He did know her well. Under normal circumstances she would have been very uncomfortable with that and perceived it as a threat to her. With Sam, it was different. It had always been different with Sam and it wasn't weird or uncomfortable. She nodded and gave a slight smile as she reached for his hand and gave a slight squeeze of thanks before turning back to the job at hand.

Sam wished that she had held on longer than she had but common sense reigned. They needed to find the others and get Suriyel back. He nodded in reply along with a slight smile to indicate that he had her back. He said, "Moira, find."

Moira barked and led the way with Xander following. Angela looked at Sam with a raised brow and a grin appeared. He merely shrugged like it was nothing and motioned for her to go ahead. Together they made their way through the halls. There were no more surprises but Angela was wary. She couldn't trust her eyes but she could trust her other senses and the dogs would help.

They ended up heading down the stairs and Sam couldn't recall if they ever went upstairs in the first place. He was turned around so much that he was about ready to get as frustrated as he was when he was in that dreamscape. He was relieved Angela paused and motioned silently that there was something on the other side of the door they had come to. He nodded and held his shotgun ready to cover her back. The next thing he knew he saw darkness.

Angela had followed the dogs to a door and had paused when they did. They gave the signal that they had found something and she could hear the very low growl they were emitting. After signaling Sam, she put her hand on the knob and opened the door slowly. She tried not to get annoyed when the pups just burst in. One more thing to train them in. As it turned out, she didn't need to worry. Well sort of.

She came into the room to find Bobby and Dean lying unconscious. She couldn't see Augusta and the room was dimly lit. She looked around to talk to Sam only to find he wasn't there. She frowned and called, "Sam?"

There was no response and she headed towards the door that she had come through and opened it. She looked around starting to feel panic. "Sam!"

Angela didn't like where this was going and she knew Sam wouldn't tease her like this. Not with something like this. She took a couple of deep breaths and went to the opposite end of the room to look around. She opened that door and it opened to another hall. She fought to keep the panic out of her voice as she called, "Sam!"

"I am curious as to how long you'll keep going before you realize that he is gone."

Angela turned on her heel as she heard the growling of Xander. She gritted her teeth, "What do you want?" She looked around, trying to ascertain where the voice was coming from.

"You ask such funny questions. You know what it is that I want. That was made very clear to you not too long ago."

Angela took a couple of steps forward and looked around. It was rhetorical in nature but it served a purpose. She swallowed slightly as she stood there and gestured with her arms. "Well, I'm here. Come and get me and let the others go."

"Now that would be too easy now would it?"

Angela turned as the voice became clearer. She faced the owner of the voice as he appeared. She recognized the shape from a long time ago. He even did the courtesy of dressing the same way he had when they first met. She kept a firm look as she replied, "Easy enough not to cause any problems for either side." She crossed her arms over her chest. "So, make this easy Asmodeus."

Asmodeus grinned as he stepped into the light. He had the hood of his coat up. After all one had to preserve the good memories. "I am making this easy. Use the brat to get to you and the Winchesters would not be that far behind though I do admit that they tend to surprise me at times." He gestured at Dean.

Angela spotted Dean on the ground where he had been knocked unconscious. She kept her eye on Asmodeus as she walked slowly towards Dean. She kneeled to check on him and noted the hasty bandage on his arm. The dark red spot made her throat convulse but when he responded by waking up, that made her feel better and she heard Bobby starting to grumble.

Asmodeus watched her and chuckled slightly, "It amazes me. You still worry about others before yourself." He shook his head as if he couldn't comprehend it. "My question is why?"

Angela helped Dean into a sitting position. She glanced at Asmodeus while she was helping Dean. She knew Asmodeus wouldn't try anything but she was alert all the same and the dogs were making a barrier. She replied, "That is something you probably will never understand. So I suggest you deal with it and take me and let the others go and that includes Suriyel and Sam. And that is non-negotiable."

Asmodeus couldn't help but laugh at that. He watched as Dean glared at him and it looked like the older hunter was waking up too. "You really think that is going to fly, Malachi?"

"She has a name, asshole."

Asmodeus looked at Dean as he stood up and looked ready to charge at him. He scoffed, "One of many stupid Winchester. Though I think there is more behind that declaration than you think. But I am not in the mood to talk to you. I want to talk to her." He pointed at Angela.

"And I gave you my terms. I know that Lucifer has considered and is willing." Angela stepped forward to indicate that she was willing and no tricks were up her sleeve. "So… here I am."

"Angie," Dean grunted.

"You really think that will make it all said and done?"

Angela kept her firm expression as she looked at Asmodeus. She didn't like where this was going and she still had Augusta unaccounted for. She didn't say anything since she got the feeling that this was going to go down a path she wasn't going to like.

Asmodeus had her attention and he continued, "I have to admit that I am disappointed in you. Using one of them to try and get the drop on me and with this." He held up the arrow that he had been stuck with. "Now this is impressive."

Angela felt her eyes widen slightly but it was subtle enough not to be noticed. She gave a slight curl of her lip as she replied, "Then I give kudos. Hunters are pretty good at what they do."

"They are but in this case… sending the father for the daughter… Very disappointing." Asmodeus gave a mocking look of disappointment before giving a slight flourish and more light appeared to reveal Augusta holding Mikhael's head and he was bloodied over. He snapped his fingers to reveal two of his demons with one holding onto Sam and the other to Suriyel. "So I'll give you one last chance Malachi. You know how to find me and try without your puppies."

Angela started forward but Asmodeus was gone with Sam and Suriyel. She took a couple of gasping breaths before she turned and ran towards Augusta. "Augie."

"Help me… please."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like we know why Sam and Angie are making out and it seems like things are about to get bloody. Keep watching for more Asmodeus...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sam had been held prisoner before and he had been made to play someone's sick game. Hell he had died as a result of that game. So it was nothing new in terms of what to do. But things were different now. They were different in that he wasn't alone but in fact with the very person that he was trying to help Angela find and bring home to her mother.

Sam looked down at the cuffs or shackles that had been attached to his wrists and then at the room. The end of the chains stretched to a wall and allowed him to walk around the room. It appeared that his captors didn't have that much concern about him wandering around and that was worrying to him. That meant that there were other factors that were keeping him there and he would drive himself crazy trying to think of them though the most obvious would be the asshole that knocked him out. The thing now was to figure out how to get the hell out and help with Suriyel.

He looked at his shackles to see if he could slip them. He was good at slipping cuffs; Dad made sure of that. He also vaguely recalled Angela asking him if he ever attempted to escape from old school cuffs and she held up the pair that she said were a gift from Houdini himself. It certainly had Dean guffawing and he asked her about freeing herself from a strait jacket. Sam wasn't surprised when she said she had once and added the rider that Houdini taught her.

Lucky for him, they were like the shackle cuffs used on prisoners. He could easily get out. He just needed to find something to pick the lock with and he cursed himself for not bringing his set. He began looking around closest to him for something like a loose nail or something. Anything that would fit into the keyhole.

"Would this help?"

Sam looked up to see a little girl holding what looked like a hairpin and staring at him with a wide eyed expression. He studied her and looked at the hairpin. It would work. "Yeah. That would." He took it out of her pinched grasp. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Sam went to work trying to free himself. He glanced back up to see the girl looking at him and watching him. He took the time to notice that she had similar features of Augusta, not that he doubted Angela's word. He didn't but it was just a bit of a shock. The girl's face and eyes looked like Augusta but the hair was different and Sam surmised that it was from the father. The manner in which she stared at him was definitely Augusta. He made small talk, "What's your name?"

"Suriyel. My mommy calls me Suri and Auntie Janis too," the girl replied.

"That's a pretty name," Sam offered. He had the suspicion that there was meaning behind the name and to be honest it didn't faze him in the least. "I'm Sam," he offered.

Suriyel was quiet as she watched Sam work. "What are you doing?"

Sam made a slight face since it was a little difficult to manipulate the hairpin. He still managed to sound nice, "Just trying to get these off. Then we'll see about getting you back to your mom."

"You came to find me?"

Sam didn't want to lie but it was kind of the usual. When they found out what Angela was up to, then they joined in. Originally he came to check and make sure Angela wasn't in trouble but one thing led to another and neither he nor Dean would allow anything bad to happen to the little girl. "Yeah. Your mom asked me and my brother to help find you. She's worried about you."

Suriyel studied Sam. Sam cleared his throat from the silence and went to work on getting the shackles off. He figured she was scared and was waiting to see what he was going to do. He didn't blame her since this was not really a nice situation to be in. He finally managed to unlock them and they clanked to the ground. He rubbed his wrists and checked his pockets.

The shotgun was gone and that was a given. It wasn't like they were going to have a heart and let him have a weapon to give him any advantage. That would be too much to ask for even for a Winchester. "Okay so, we need to find a way out."

"He said there is no way out," Suriyel said. "He said that no one would leave until he has what he wants."

Sam looked at the little girl and asked, "What does he want?"

"Someone he calls Ma…Mala…"

"Malachi?"

"Uh-huh."

Sam felt his throat convulse. True Angela had been up front that this was an attempt to get her because it would bring him and Dean on the trail but it sounded a whole lot different when it was heard from someone else. He had promised to protect her and look after her when she was small but as far as he was concerned, he aimed to keep it. He knew she could take care of herself but…

Sam turned his thoughts to the moment at hand. He looked around to find anything that would be the conventional weapon of choice for the supernatural and that was pretty much iron or silver. Silver was out of the question but if there was iron… He knew that it wouldn't kill a Grigori but it would one down. The only thing he knew would kill one was Absolution and that was with Angela. So he had to do what he had to do to slow them down. "Okay then…" He murmured as he searched the room.

He searched the room but found that short of busting in some walls, he wasn't going to get anything with iron so easily. He found a small door that obviously led to the bathroom. He opened it. Old building, might have the old iron fixtures.

He found it in the sink. He studied it before putting his hands on the faucet and trying to work it loose. He looked at Suriyel who was watching him. He pointed out, "Suri, can you watch the other door? Let me know if someone is coming."

Suriyel nodded, "Okay."

Sam waited until she had left before resuming to pry the faucet free. He tried not to do too much damage to the fixtures since he hadn't failed to notice the renovation workstations. He got it free and there was no sound from Suriyel. He walked out of the bathroom and found her watching the door with rapt attention. He gave a grin when she turned and said that no one came through. "Okay. Let's try to get out of here and get you to your mom."

Sam walked to the door and listened to see if there was anything on the other side of the door. It was quiet and he didn't like it but he couldn't risk staying there and not do anything. Besides he had a little girl there that shouldn't and one of the first rules was to protect the civilians. He would get Suriyel out and then go back and help Angela and Dean.

Hearing nothing he looked at the girl and said, "Stay close to me Suri and I'll get you out."

Suriyel nodded and she moved be behind Sam. She reached up and clenched the hem of his jacket in his hand. She looked up at him and waited. She would go with him. He said that he would get her back to her mommy and she believed him. He wasn't like the other one who said bad things about other people and tried to scare her.

Sam looked down at the little face looking up at him with confidence and complete trust. He would do what he had to do. He then turned back towards the door and slowly opened it and peeked around the corner. Taking a breath, he tapped Suriyel's shoulder and stepped out into the hallway. So far it looked like it was supposed to be part of the building but given the fact that Asmodeus had already led them in circles… He wasn't going to take chances and it didn't help that he didn't have his dog with him.

Picking a direction, he made his way down the hall with Suriyel in tow. He held his improvised weapon ready just in case he had to use it. The first few doors produced pretty much nothing but he wasn't going to let his guard down. Not since the fact that outside there had been three demons and inside Angela attacked him because she was hallucinating and the damned hex bag. Asmodeus was using everything and Sam was certain that it was more than just Angela; he was the vessel for Satan after all.

He paused and checked the corner before glancing back at Suriyel. "You're okay Suri?"

Suriyel nodded as she gave a slight tug on the hem of his jacket. She paused and gasped before looking behind them. The hall was empty but something wasn't right. "Something isn't right," she whispered.

Sam picked up on Suriyel's slight gasp. He looked up at the empty hallway and put a hand on her shoulder. He was prepared to maneuver her behind him and protect her. "It's okay."

"I'm scared," Suriyel whispered as she clenched onto his jacket.

Sam felt his throat convulse. It was best to get away from what was making her scared and that was in the opposite direction. "It's okay, Suri. Come on."

Sam pulled Suriyel in the opposite direction keeping her close. He didn't want to run blind and he was aware that Asmodeus could be driving them where he wanted them. It had been too easy to get free on some level and the quiet… "Come on, Suri," he encouraged as he picked another way. He needed to find the stairs down to the ground floor and then find the exit. It was simple but then again when is anything simple for the Winchesters?

It was tempting to run and Sam picked up the pace while tugging Suriyel with him. He only slowed a little to check the corners. So far it was the inside of the boarding house and he thought he spotted the stairs. He quickened his pace.

"Too fast," Suriyel piped up when she almost fell behind.

Sam paused to see Suriyel gasping for air and was almost being dragged. He noticed she was still clinging to his jacket. "I'm sorry Suri. But we can't stop."

"Too fast," she repeated a little out of breath.

Sam picked up on a slight wheezing sound coming out of her. It didn't sound good and he had a thought. He looked at her, "Do you have asthma?"

Suriyel nodded as she tried to control her breathing. She wheezed a little bit. "Too fast."

"Where's your inhaler?"

"Don't have it."

It occurred to Sam that Suriyel's asthma was controlled but if stressed too much… He looked at the wheezing girl and noticed that she was trying to still her breathing. He knew he was going to have to do something else. Nodding, he picked her up and held her. "Okay Suri, just hang on. I'm gonna get you out."

Turning, he headed towards the stairs. He heard her wheeze and murmured, "Just listen to my breathing, Suri. It's okay."

As Sam headed down the stairs to the bottom floor, he adjusted his grip to keep Suriyel close to his body so she could listen. It probably wasn't going to help much since he was running to try and get them out but it was controlled rapid breathing. Once at the bottom of the stairs, he headed towards the door that would be the way out. It sucked that he was leaving his brother behind but Suriyel needed his help now and he didn't like the sound of her wheezing. He would get her out and safe and then come back.

He had his hand on the knob when he heard the distinct slow clap followed by, "Congratulations Sam. I knew you'd make it this far. But sad to say that it was for naught."

At the sound of a snap, the scenery changed. Sam recognized the place as a parlor of sorts on the bottom floor. He looked around as he adjusted his grip on Suriyel and he wasn't confident on her situation. He looked at Asmodeus as the Grigori advanced on them and demons were at the doors. There was no way he was getting out of this without a fight and he didn't want to risk it with the little girl that was wheezing in his arms. He looked at the Grigori as Asmodeus grinned, "Now we wait for the fun to begin."

* * *

There is one constant enemy for beings that had the capability to have a lengthy lifespan and that was time. Time was the constant enemy. It was what bred friends, enemies, grudges and it carried a lot of pain. Angela knew that as well considering she accumulated centuries of it. Yet nothing could compare to the sight of seeing the sight she was seeing.

Augusta was crying silent tears and sniffling as she cradled Mikhael's bloodied head. Angela felt the air leaving her lungs as she stood there, not sure of what to do. She had come here with the purpose of getting Suriyel, her sort of granddaughter, and now… Finally she asked, "What happened?"

"Guy came in shooting those arrows," Dean pointed out to the bow and quiver on the ground. "He kept that asshole off Gus and…" He coughed a bit and went silent.

Angela nodded and slowly dropped to her knees but still not too close. She ventured, "Augie?"

"You warned me," Augusta said as she sniveled. "You warned me about them. And I did it anyway."

Angela felt her eyes water and she wanted to grab Augusta in a hug but she didn't. Instead she slowly reached out and grasped Mikhael's wrist in her hand. She put her fingers where she knew where to check for a pulse. As she did so, she said, "It isn't your fault, Augie. It never was."

"You told me that to pursue a relationship with a Hunter would only bring heartache."

Angela closed her eyes at that. "And I was wrong, Augie." She then opened them as soon as she was sure that she wasn't going to shed tears and break the girl kneeling on the ground and looked at Augusta and switched to her native Italian dialect. "I was wrong. All I wanted to do was to protect you from the pain that occurs when you grow attached to someone who does this job and later on they die. I was wrong, bambina."

Augusta looked at Angela and replied in the same language, "You were right."

"No," Angela replied forcefully as she put her free hand on Augusta. Her gaze became firm as she told Augusta to look at her. She said in Italian, "I was wrong. There is one thing that my father told me when I was still a girl. I didn't understand it at first and it took me a very long time to see it." She looked at Dean and Bobby before looking back at Augusta, "A volte si deve vedere con il cuore al posto della testa. Non è un peccato amare."

Augusta looked at Angela with tears dripping from her eyes. "Morirà per causa mia."

Angela shook her head at that. "No. Egli vivrà per voi. E Suri." She locked her eyes on Augusta's and repeated, "Non è un peccato amare."

At that moment, Angela's hands glowed. Both Bobby and Dean were familiar with what she was doing and while first instinct was to stop her, Dean didn't move to do it. He did stop Bobby telling him to wait. It was a feeling he got and it wasn't the bad kind. He was proven right when it died down and Angela was still holding her posture.

Suddenly Mikhael coughed and opened his eyes and asked what was going on. Angela looked down at him with a wry look and replied, "Getting your ass out of trouble, Marinos. I thought I told you not to get hit."

Mikhael chuckled as he replied, "You told me to keep an eye on Gusta. You didn't say how."

"No I didn't," Angela replied with a slight grin. She looked around the room and continued, "And this isn't over. Asmodeus has Sam and Suri."

"That asshole has Sam?" Dean looked at Angela like she had gone crazy. "What happened?"

Angela looked at Dean with a look to tell him to calm down after fishing out a small canteen of water and handed it to Augusta. "He's fucking with us and I don't like it."

"Well nobody here likes it and didn't like it when he nearly killed ya," Bobby said.

Angela nodded at that. She couldn't argue with that and she didn't need to clarify since pretty much everyone in the room knew what happened to her the last time she and the Grigori faced off. "Yeah but it was direct since it involved a seal. This time… seems like he wants to play with me…" She looked around the place. "Damn and it feels too much like when we were stuck in TV-land," she muttered as she rubbed her forehead while trying to think even though she knew what she had to do. Didn't mean that it was the obvious and best choice.

"So what's the plan?"

Angela looked at Dean and knew he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. Neither would Bobby and she wasn't looking forward to that conversation either but… "I go after him… alone."

As expected, there were protests all around. Dean was more vocal along with Bobby, "Hell no Angie."

"Didn't it occur to you that it's exactly what this guy wants?"

Angela looked at everyone and replied, "Yes." It was enough to silence them and she continued, "The problem is that he knows the lengths we will go, Dean. And I am not going to put Suri at risk for that."

"You going without backup…" Bobby made a slight face.

"I'm taking Moira. He didn't say that I couldn't bring a pet." Angela gave a shrug and looked at Moira who was actually making the equivalent of Sam's bitch face though on a puppy it was cute. She said to the pup, "Well you're not mine anymore, pup. So you can be a pet to me." Looking at the others she said, "And Marinos' injuries are still pretty serious. He won't die but he needs help."

"So you're wanting us to play MASH for you," Dean clarified.

"Yes," she replied with a nod. "Though it doesn't take three to get a job done. And I do have backup in a large sense."

Dean understood what she meant. As much as he didn't like her going it alone, he understood that it didn't mean completely alone. "Okay but we really can't do anything until the spell or whatever this is gone."

"Then I suggest digging in." Angela looked at Mikhael who was grimacing as he sat up. She pulled out her gun and handed it to him. "Trade?"

Mikhael scowled but it was ruined by a slight grin as he handed her the bow and quiver. "I winged him and that's what set him off."

"Good."

Bobby had managed to grab the bow and started looking at the quiver. "So this is what you were doing in the back earlier?"

"Yep."

Dean raised his brow at the trade. In his experience, shooting a gun with the right ammo was the best. Then again when it came to angels, it didn't do squat except maybe piss them off. "So you plan on Robin Hooding that asshole?"

"It'll slow him down," Mikhael said as he adjusted his position while checking the ammo. He also checked the gun with expert ease. "The arrows are tipped with silver enchanted or something. It won't kill him but slow him down."

Dean looked at Angela, "You can do that?"

"Smithing was a job back in 1625. And a friend taught me how to work Enochian magic," Angela supplied readily. "We needed an edge besides Absolution." She had offered it much like a kid who didn't think it was no big deal.

"And you have Absolution."

Mikhael couldn't help but snort at Dean's comment as he let the chamber lock and load before slowly standing up. "Well, you've never seen this bitch shoot," he graveled with a smirk. "Kept five of us at bay."

"Only because your stupid ass relatives decided I was worth pursuing instead of the real culprit," Angela countered with a slight eye roll.

"Wait you actually know this guy?"

"Boy he's quick," Mikhael teased.

"Faster than you were," Angela defended Dean though there was a teasing glint in her eye as she saddled up. She sobered and explained, "Marinos here is part of a long line of Hunters, one of the seven bloodlines of Hunters. His family specializes in the use of sigils, wards and spells and they have a taste for torture with the exorcism chant."

"And they went after you?"

"They're Hunters. They hunt things," Angela spelled it out. She was well aware that the glib manner in which she was talking was not being reassuring but it was how she and Mikhael handled it over the years. "Besides you know I always get strays which consist of freaks and geeks and the black sheep."

Dean looked at Angela and then at Mikhael as it dawned on him, "Meaning he asks first then shoots later."

"Preferable to shoot first and ask later at times," Mikhael replied as he put a hand to his side. "The Ice Bitch here was wrongly accused of a job that was actually caused by a Fallen. Hard to tell the difference but long and short of it was that I was right and now I'm pretty much on everyone's shit list. The only reason they talk to me is because they think that I'm working my way to betrayal. Stupid really."

Dean could buy that. It was a bit extreme that the man was pretty much no longer family just because he saw Angela was not the bad guy. "Alright I'll buy that but that doesn't explain why you're here. But I get it. If I had a kid in trouble…" He said that more tongue in cheek since he knew exactly what it felt like.

Mikhael studied the other hunter. He liked him and had yet to meet his brother but he had heard of the Winchesters. He nodded before looking at Angela, "You better get going."

Angela took her gear and shouldered it. She looked at everyone but it lingered on Dean as she said, "I'll get Suri back. Either way, this ends."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam and Suri try to get out and Angie helps out Mikhael and sets out to finish this hunt. Keep watching for more Asmodeus...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sam was always considered a stubborn one though he would gladly attribute that to his bossy older brother. It certainly reared its head when he was insistent he could handle things and knew what he was doing. In this case, he was being stubborn and trying the doors still only to find them locked. The only exception was the one guarded by demons and he avoided that since he was still holding Suriyel and she was still wheezing. It had him worried.

Asmodeus watched as Sam went from door to door, trying them over and over again. "You know they say that insanity is doing the same thing over and over expecting different results. What is it do you think to accomplish, Sam?"

Sam ignored the Grigori. He was concerned with getting the little girl who was now just flopped over his shoulder and curling into his body. It reminded him too much of when Angela was that size and sick with the equivalent of the flu only Suriyel was having an asthma episode and she didn't have her inhaler.

He went to the door that was furthest away. He knew the Grigori would be on him in a second if he perceived anything was not going his way but he didn't care. He didn't like how Suriyel was sounding and his instincts said she needed help.

Knowing that it was locked, he contemplated the next thing. Adjusting his grip, he whispered, "Suri I'm going to kick the door. Just hold on."

Her response was to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. It enabled him to hold her with one arm and his iron piping with the other as he lifted his leg and gave a hard kick. The door didn't budge so he tried again, spacing them a bit apart in between his mutterings that it was going to be okay.

"Please stop it."

Sam didn't let up and poignantly ignored the Grigori. He only kicked harder and was in danger of damaging his legs but he was determined to get them out. He gave a really hard kick when he heard the dangerous growl of the Girgori and regretted it. He felt the vibration all the way up but it achieved the result of cracking the wood. He was prepared to do it again when he was yanked away and not too gently.

"I said stop!"

Sam hit the ground with a grunt and realized that Suriyel had fallen out of his grasp. She landed not too far and because she was pretty much the equivalent of a limp noodle, she just flopped and there was no serious visible damage. That didn't assuage Sam much since Asmodeus looked pissed at him after examining the door. He got to his feet slowly and found he still had a grip on his weapon.

Asmodeus was looking at the damage to the door Sam had caused. With an absent minded tone he said, "I never thought you'd be able to break a lockdown door. Impressive Sam Winchester." He looked at Sam.

"Yeah well, I want out," Sam countered. He had started maneuvering his way towards Suriyel. He noticed that she had curled up in a ball and was breathing but also whimpering.

Asmodeus looked at the girl and then at Sam before smiling, "Ah yes. The brat. You know she was quite insistent that the Malachi would rescue her and she also mentioned something about a Champion. That wouldn't be you now would it?"

"Is that a trick question?" Sam kneeled by Suriyel and encouraged her to wrap her arms around his neck again.

"Maybe rhetorical. After all, it's not every day that you hear that a Champion also hosted the warrior god of the Nile."

 _And there it is._ Sam wished for it to be forgotten mostly because Dean teased him constantly about a god riding his ass. There was also the uncomfortable feeling from being called out and people bowing or doing whatever they did when they met him and knew. He adjusted his grip on Suriyel and started making his way towards the other door.

Asmodeus knew what Sam was up to and sighed in annoyance. As quick as a flash, he had his grip on the girl and he sent Sam flying into the wall. "You think that I'll let you pound away and break my doors?"

Sam grimaced as he got to his feet. He saw Asmodeus standing with Suriyel by his side. She looked terrified of the whole thing and he really hated the guy. "Let her go. You have what you want. You have me."

"That is true," Asmodeus allowed before getting a grin, "But you and I both know that she will only come with the worst thing possible."

"Leave Suri alone," Sam demanded as he held his improvised weapon up. He didn't want to get too physical in front of Suriyel but he had enough and he didn't want her scared anymore. "I mean it."

Asmodeus patted Suriyel on the shoulder before putting a grip on it. "Now behave Sam. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her now."

"Don't."

"Don't try anything and I won't do anything to her. If an accident were to happen, then it would be your fault. It's on your hands, Sam. Like this whole thing."

Sam knew the Grigori was trying to goad him. He knew that he started the end by releasing Lucifer and he knew what he had done to get there. But he wasn't going to let another suffer for that. "Just let her go… Please."

Asmodeus raised his brow as he released the girl. "You've resorted to begging? Why? This girl means nothing to you."

"She's just an innocent girl. She has no part in this."

Asmodeus shrugged his shoulders at that. "True. I mean I could have easily just taken her mother and that would have made things easier. She would have come for her. It was just more fun poking at a sore spot."

That was usually the case when it came to any of the fuglies that had an agenda. And it usually was with the ones they had a history with or more specifically had a history with Angela. The two months they had her sequestered away with Bobby were the quietest and a relief… until that mess with the keys came up. But still… Sam didn't back down since he knew there were demons still there, and they probably wouldn't hesitate to tie him up or whatever before presenting him to Lucifer. So he held his ground and replied, "All you're doing is pissing Angie off.

"Let me guess: This is the part you tell me that it is a big mistake because she would do something that would make me regret it." Asmodeus looked at Sam with a bored expression and tone conveyed the same. "Newsflash: That is exactly what I want." He turned and said, "Running won't help you sweet pea." He lifted his hand and made a come hither gesture. He looked at Sam and grinned to show that he knew all along what was going on.

Sam held still and tried to keep the Grigori's attention. He had noticed that Suriyel was free and even though she wasn't a hundred percent, the adrenaline rush from her fear helped her a little but it wasn't the same as having an inhaler with her. She was a smart girl and she took off, trying to get away but the moment he saw the look on the Grigori's face, it was clear that no matter what he was aware of what they were going to do.

He watched as the Grigori brought Suriyel forward as she kicked the air. At least she wasn't being strangled or anything. She was at risk for anything more if he didn't act. So he did and attempted to rush the Grigori. He landed a good hit but it glanced off the angel and Sam prepared to give another swing but it was stopped and it was like he couldn't move.

"I'm curious. After trying to hit me, what was it you were planning on doing next?"

At the moment Suriyel was forgotten and she had dropped to the ground. She watched as Sam was grabbed by one hand and thrown across the room. The iron pipping clanked to the floor but it was ignored. She watched as Sam get to his feet only to be picked up and thrown again and none too gently and it looked like it hurt. She saw the pipe he had brought and picked it up. She shook a little when she heard a voice asking what she was doing but what the Grigori was doing to Sam drew her attention.

Even though she was having a hard time breathing, she managed to pick up the lead piping and hold it while she ran as fast as she could and she swung as hard as she could. She couldn't only hit the mean man on the butt given her height it was how it was and she did it multiple times shouting, "Stop it."

Sam was used to being thrown around, stuff flying at him and being someone's punching bag. Yeah it hurt like a bitch but he could take it. And it would end eventually with a bitch session from his bossy older brother or her or both though he would prefer just her. So he was willing to take the hits but not at the expense of the little girl trying to help _him._ His eyes widened and he shouted, "Suri, stop. Just run!"

That didn't work and Asmodeus gave a halfhearted toss to send Sam into some furniture before he turned towards the little girl swinging a pipe at him. He caught it on the next swing and wrenched it from her before grabbing the front of her shirt to bring her to his eye level before tossing her to the side. It wasn't hard to cause serious damage but enough to make it hurt and Asmodeus looked at her saying, "That was being nice."

Sam tried to get up but he had hit his knee again and it hurt enough to buckle and he was down on one knee. He looked up to see the Grigori holding the piping in the threatening gesture. He looked around and found a piece of the shattered whatever it was he had landed on. It felt like brass and it was heavy enough so he threw it, hitting the Grigori square on the back. He got a backhand for his trouble.

"I am tiring of this and while Lucifer prefers you alive, there really is no reason why he couldn't have you dead."

The Grigori made a motion to swing down at him but it never came. Sam blinked as he looked up when he heard the distinct cry of pain and the sound of piping drop to the ground. He saw… was that an arrow? It was sticking out of the Grigori's arm and Sam recognized the telltale signs of an angel being injured.

Sam looked around for the source as he got to his feet and went to grab Suriyel. His knee was forgotten as she hugged him. It didn't help when two demons came and grabbed them as Asmodeus yanked the arrow out and held it. He looked around as if searching and a slow grin appeared on his face. "I am surprised that you managed to get past the only ones to guard the way in or out."

There was only silence and Sam knew that it wasn't his brother. He thought he caught a glimpse of something in the shadows but it moved too quickly. _Angie, if that is you…_

 _Just stay where you are, Sam._

Sam blinked as he heard her distinctly in his head. It wasn't the first time or the last. It was random enough to surprise him though. He kept an arm wrapped around Suriyel and looked around. _Okay. I trust you._

In the meantime Asmodeus was circling around and looking and grinning. He only turned when he heard the slight growl and said, "I said for you to find me and instead you bring a puppy along. Tsk, tsk, tsk. So I guess this means that you don't care enough about them. I guess I had you wrong… or was it right?"

After no sound came, Asmodeus looked at the demons and said, "Kill them."

Sam felt his throat convulse but he trusted her. He held Suriyel close and it wasn't much effort since she was hugging him tight. He took a breath and that was when he felt the brush of air and then a dull thud. And that was before the screams of pain from the demons. Turning he saw an arrow in each of the demons and right in the heart and from the looks of things the demons were dead as in demon knife killing dead.

Asmodeus looked unimpressed and really didn't care. "So you do care about these bags of puss?" He took a step forward only to be stopped by and arrow driving itself into the floor.

Sam noticed the reaction. It hadn't killed him but it winged him and in a serious way. He knew that there was only one way to kill an angel and that was an angel blade… or use Absolution. He stayed where he was and watched as Asmodeus looked at the arrow and mocked, "What? You going to play footsie with me?"

Another arrow hit when the Grigori tried to sidestep the first one. To Sam it was impressive that it got close like that. It was also clear that it scared and angered the Grigori at the same time. After all it was out in the open that there was a weapon being used that could wound him.

"No. That was a warning."

Sam watched as Angela stepped into the light with another arrow notched and ready to fire. In her wake was Moira growling and looking a bit bigger than she previously had gotten when they were wandering the halls earlier. He didn't see the others so it only meant that she hadn't found them or she did and told them to stay put. He was willing to go with the latter.

Asmodeus looked at Angela as she stood there poised for the kill. He could tell that she had her weapon trained on him. Maybe that would be an advantage. He did have a few surprises left.

"Oh and if you think those two demons you had hiding in the shadows after I took out the doormen are going to help… not going to happen." Angela continued to look at the Grigori with a firm look even though she felt the desire to let hell loose and tear him to shreds. She nearly did that with Uriel the first time they met and she was only going half speed.

"What did you do to them?"

"Sent them back to the pit or gone. Whichever you prefer."

Asmodeus stared at her. He was tempted to just end it but he was also wary of the arrow train on him. He knew that those arrows contained Enochian magic. He wanted to know how she was able to obtain something that could maim an angel if not kill them. He would have to tread lightly if he was still going to make this work. He looked at her with a slightly bored expression and asked, "So what do you want?"

"I found you like you wanted. Now we finish this," Angela replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "And we finish this just you and me."

"And what makes you think that I will just agree to your terms?"

Angela only gave a look and adjusted her aim to a kill shot. She gave a wry smile as she did; daring him to challenge her terms. "You know that I have what you want. Do you really want to not see it?"

The Grigori stood there looking at her. He could call her bluff but he had witnessed her aim. She could kill him and he didn't really have any more demons to call for help. Except maybe one.

Angela stared at Asmodeus. Her gaze never wavered as she moved slightly to a better position. "Sam. Take Suri and go."

Sam looked at Angela. "Angie…"

"Take Suri and go," she repeated. "Take Moira. Dean and the others are waiting."

Sam picked up Suriyel and adjusted her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kept an eye on Asmodeus, not trusting the Grigori and started to move. He hesitated though when his gaze shifted to Angela. He didn't want to leave her alone; not to fight this alone.

"I'll be just fine," Angela said as she shifted to cover their exit. "The way is clear. All you have to do is follow the yellow brick road."

Sam blinked as he heard what she said and nodded. He didn't say anything because if he did, he would probably say something that he would regret or it would change the situation and he was not going to put her in danger. He just didn't like the situation but he had to trust her and he did. With a slight swallow, he called to his dog, "Moira, let's go."

Angela kept her arrow trained on Asmodeus until Sam and Suriyel left the room. She lowered it only slightly but kept it trained on the Grigori. She would let him make the first move. Fighting Grigori were a lot different than a normal angel and it was different from sparring with an archangel and both were not easy to forget.

"So… where did you get that bow?"

"Made it."

"You made it?"

Angela gave a wry grin and a chuckle, "I was born during the Renaissance."

Asmodeus snorted at that. He was well aware of that fact. He realized that he was talking to someone who was an expert at talking but not telling. "All right let me ask you something a little more to your tastes. How did you manage to work Enochian magic?"

"Picked up a few tricks here and there."

"Anything from one of my lesser brothers?"

Angela looked at the Grigori with that look of assessment she used in any battle situation. It was also the kind of look that appeared calm in intense situations. The only hint of anything other than the calm expression was the tone of voice. "I picked up a few things. If it was an angel that taught me, I didn't know."

"Now you know lying is a sin," Asmodeus reminded her with a mocking tone and look. He risked a step and was a little relieved that she didn't try to shoot him. He really didn't want to get hit again. "So tell me the truth about your little arsenal there. You didn't need it since you have the blade that hasn't left your side since the day you received it. Why the bow and arrow?"

"It's been awhile since I hunted fowl the old fashioned way," Angela replied. Her gaze never wavered. "And maybe I was sentimental since what I'm hunting is an old bird."

"You know that those won't kill me." Asmodeus pointed at the quiver. "So I ask again: why do you have them?"

"You really don't want to know the answer to that question," Angela replied with a warning tone.

"Oh but I think I do," Asmodeus countered. He took a step to start circling with her but he was keeping a distance since he wasn't about to gamble his health. "I want to know why you come in here with something to maim but not kill. Could it be that you long for the past?"

Angela didn't blink at that. She wasn't going to tell him what she really had in mind. It was why she had sent Sam away with Suriyel. There were things that had to be done and they weren't pretty. She learned that a long time ago and it was time to put a couple of points on their side. And if it had to be the kind of thing that would scare someone, then…

"Oh I think I know. After all you never really got your payback on Alistair now did you?"

"I got satisfaction of seeing him destroyed," she replied. _Though it came at cost and it sent Sam further down that path. So many regrets._ "Right now, I am hunting."

Asmodeus looked at her. There was something in that tone that had him worried. That and the way she had positioned herself and looked at him; the look in her eye said what she was saying. She was hunting. He was concerned since he had heard about her actually fighting an angel and she did kill two of his kind. "Please. What do you hope to gain from this?"

"It ends."

Angela took a breath as she lowered her weapon. She lessened the resistance so the arrow wouldn't release. She dropped it on the ground and dropped the quiver beside it. She stood up straight and looked at the Grigori.

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he watched her disarm herself of the bow. She was still armed with that blade of hers but that didn't matter since he had a blade of his own and it wasn't like those pitiful blades the lesser angels carried. He took in the scene and then it occurred to him. "You want to fight me to the death."

"As I said," Angela replied with a slight shrug, "This ends here and now."

Asmodeus couldn't help but smirk. He wouldn't kill her since Lucifer wanted her alive but if he broke her down enough, there was the possibility she would say yes to his master. Lucifer said that he wanted her whether it was as a vessel or as his general. That rankled a bit but he wasn't going to argue with the one who wanted to change this piss ant world. "So that is your plan. Fight me to the death." He paused a moment and thought about it. "That's why you wanted Sam to leave."

"And I'm surprised that you let him considering that he is Lucifer's vessel. _The_ vessel." Angela realized she had made the same stress Zachariah had done when they first realized this mess. "That tells me that this is personal."

"Well aren't you the smart one," Asmodeus countered, his voice full of sarcasm. "Yes it is personal and I'll admit that getting Sam here was a bonus. I would have you and then I would deliver Lucifer's vessel to him on a platter." He gestured at her as he continued, "Thanks to you, I just have you. But that doesn't matter."

"No it doesn't," Angela replied in a matter of fact tone. "As I said. This ends between us here and now."

Asmodeus was agreeable to that. He was looking forward to this. He jiggled his uninjured arm and his blade slid out. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Your call," she offered with a slight smile. She gave a gesture to signal it was the Grigori's move.

"No weapon?"

Angela said nothing but stood there. She studied the Grigori and noted her surroundings. This was like any other battle she had fought in. The circumstances were different but the training she had was the same. She also had her memory of the last time they met. She was ready to fight. _I am sorry Sam but it is better if you are away from this._

Asmodeus looked at her and twirled his blade. It was longer than the standard angel blade and it had a little more kick to it. He wanted her to draw her weapon but it didn't matter to him. One way or another he would have her broken and given to Lucifer. He nodded and launched himself forward, ready to strike.

* * *

 **A/N:** Asmodeus has Sam and Suri and then Angie comes to the rescue. Here we go! Stay tuned for more on Asmodeus...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The hardest thing for Dean to do was to wait. He hated waiting especially when it concerned his brother and his girl and one of them was trying to fix a situation that was not going the way it was supposed to. It irked him because he wanted to be out there to make sure his brother was okay. He had always been there to make sure Sam made it through but this…

"Stop pacing boy. You're wearing a hole in the floor," Bobby groused clearly agitated too.

"Can't help it," Dean replied still pacing. "Angie's going solo and Sam and the kid are there and that asshole is holding all the cards." He looked at Zeppelin and Xander sitting there looking at him with a confused expression. "She didn't even take her mutt with her."

"Yeah well you know how hard it is to understand that idjit's mind works." Bobby sighed as he said that since it was the truth. He felt he was going to be old and grey before his time was up. Wait, he already was. "And that's after she tries reasoning with ya."

"No more like claiming her way is right," Dean pointed out. He looked at the grizzled hunter and said, "You know she does this to keep others from getting hurt."

"Yeah no kidding. I figured that out when she showed up on my doorstep."

"Then you should know that Angie only sees this on here and to make it right is to fix it and sometimes that means by herself," Augusta's voice interrupted. She hadn't meant to listen on the conversation but she recognized agitation from Dean as easily as she did Sam's moodiness. It was like learning the triggers on abilities.

"Yeah I know. She cares about us."

Augusta couldn't help but laugh at Dean. It sounded so inappropriate and yet she couldn't help herself. She didn't have to see t know that she was getting a look of annoyance and 'what the hell' from Dean. She managed to get out, " _That_ is the understatement of her entire existence."

At that point Mikhael had come to check on everything after doing a half pained patrol around the room, keeping everyone in sight. He had caught the tail end of the conversation and figured out what was making Augusta laugh but he was still a bit in the dark about the conversation. "Something going on?"

"Just that some things never change," Augusta replied as she finally ended her bout of laughing. "Like the fact that understatement is taken literally especially from Angie."

Mikhael blinked for a moment and then chuckled, "Tell me about it."

"Alright laugh it up both of ya," Bobby groused.

"It's just funny that some things don't change," Augusta offered as an apology. "But I can say that Angie has her reasons and from what I heard of Asmodeus, he's the worst of the Grigori." She shrugged since she was repeating what they all knew. "It's her nature to protect and she knows it frustrates you but better for you to be alive and pissed than dead and nothing explained."

There was no arguing that as much as Dean and Bobby would have liked to have done. It was pretty much true in that sense and they got it. Their girl just had a not too great way of explaining it. But it was like how they would have tried so really… Dean was the first to reply, "Yeah but this about the fact that this asshole did this to get to her and Sam."

"You didn't have to come," Mikhael pointed out in a bland tone. "You could have easily stayed behind and let her take care of it."

"And you'd think that me and Sam would have let anything bad happen to her? Fuck you."

Augusta sighed at that. That wasn't what Mikhael said at all but she should have realized that while both were Hunters, they had very different definitions of certain things and sometimes they got their wires crossed. She gave a look at Mikhael and left him with Bobby while she followed Dean who had gone to look and see if anything changed. "Dean."

"Not now Gus."

"Dean Winchester."

Dean paused and looked at Augusta. While she hadn't done the whole parent thing of using all given names when the kid was in trouble, it was enough to get him to behave. It only verified that she was a mom and probably learned it from Angela who was like a mom to a lot of people though they would say different. He sighed, "Gus… I know Sam and I didn't have to come. Hell she told Sam exactly where and why… sort of… We came alright."

"You don't have to justify it to me. I know."

Dean made a rude noise as he shot a look at Mikhael as he was conversing with Bobby. "And to think you had kid with that."

Augusta made a tolerant smile and shook her head. Most women would be riled up at the insult to their men but she knew well enough that Dean's agitation was towards his being made to feel that this was his fault. "Mikhael is what he is because of how he was raised. Most from the Hunter lines do; like soldiers. He does have a good heart. After all he asked questions first when he met Angie."

"Right."

"I know you're worried about Sam. You think I'm not just as worried for Suri and even more so for Angie?"

Dean looked at her. He was quiet for a moment as he studied her expression. Her brown eyes were lively but they saw nothing of the world around her but they were damned expressive. "Never doubted that from you Gus. Not after you made things clear the first time."

Augusta hummed a bit before saying, "The hardest part is to go against what you've always done. Staying here and wait. What makes it easier is that I trust Angie with my life and by staying here says a lot more."

"Gus… you weren't there when me and Sam found her beat up and we were thinking the worst. Sam especially."

"That I don't doubt since it seems obvious he really cares about her."

"Yeah he says that." Dean made a slight sound. "Still dancing around each other but better. They talk."

Augusta couldn't help but chuckle at that. She found Dean's description of courting rather funny. "And you have no idea what to call it."

"I don't even know what it is between them."

"Not everything is a pick up in the bar and a one night stand or what Sam felt for Jess." At Dean's sudden look she continued, "Angie mentioned it. She liked Jess you know and it bothered her when you were working that case the one with the phone calls."

Dean blinked at that since that was a first. He knew there was a reason behind Augusta mentioning that. Everything had a purpose but he needed to think about it. "I trust her. I really do, Gus. I'm more worried about something happening to her. Like I said, it was bad and I'm kind of glad you can't see otherwise… you might have gone the opposite of Sam."

"Loud and obnoxious like you," Augusta teased.

"More like dangerous quiet. I think Angie once said it was tall, dark and piss off. Though I think she was describing someone else. Made Sam into a bigger bitch than usual."

Augusta could agree with that. "I wouldn't say that but I get the picture."

Dean had calmed down a bit and was grateful for that. He always enjoyed talking to Augusta and she had insight. "Yeah. So uh… what's the deal on him?"

Augusta knew whom Dean was referring to. "Mikhael is a Hunter like Angie said. His family uses a lot of spells and warding sigils. But they don't practice the craft."

"Sounds weird but…" Dean shrugged.

"We met previously over the years past. He immigrated after chasing after something and we met. I gave him the slip a few times since… well you know about me. He figured it out and… we had Suri."

Getting things in a nutshell was pretty much the norm coming from Augusta or Angela and Dean accepted that. He certainly would like to tease her about it but refrained himself. He had another question that nagged him, "I know you said something about hiding Suri but why not tell Angie? She would have been thrilled."

Augusta thought about it and then replied, "I know that. But I also know that at the time, things weren't too great. As much as I wanted to tell her, something she said to me a long time ago made me stop. You know she really would like to have it that kids grow up not knowing about the big bad world."

"Yeah. Can't forget Eli."

"So she did tell you."

"More like was forced to."

Augusta hummed a bit at that. It sounded just about right regarding Angela. "You know she doesn't want to hurt you but the things she's seen and done, some of it has come back to bite her in the ass. If it makes you feel any better, she was shocked that I managed to keep something from her and I'm terrible with secrets."

Dean had to laugh a bit at that. It did sound funny since trying to keep a secret from Angela was near impossible if it was harmless. The serious stuff… that was different. But he got it. The talk made him feel a bit better about things but he wasn't completely at ease. He was going to say something but he heard a bump on the door they were standing next to.

It was automatic for him to pull his gun and he held it ready. Augusta had tensed herself and waited while Dean put his hand on the door. Their movement had been noticed by Mikhael and Bobby and they were ready to go just in case. Dean though paid attention to the dogs and they were his best indicator. He was still alert but he lowered his weapon to open the door. "Sam?"

Sam looked at the group while holding onto Suriyel and he stepped in. He was more concerned about the little girl. She turned in his arm and upon seeing her mother called out, "Mommy."

Augusta reached out for her daughter and Sam handed her off saying, "She's okay but she needs her inhaler."

"Got it covered," Augusta said. "Thank you."

Sam nodded and put his hands on his hips as Dean said, "You look like hell."

"You all right Sam?" Bobby rolled up to check on Sam while leaving the parents to look over their daughter.

"I'm fine." Sam shot a look at his brother while wiping his brow since sweat had gathered.

Dean looked for Angela and then asked, "Where's Angie?"

Sam sobered and looked his brother in the eye. "She told us to leave," he replied. He hated saying it and he felt crappy doing it but Suriyel was the important thing. "I had to get Suri out. She was not doing too good."

"No one's saying nothing," Bobby said before the conversation could turn into something nasty. "The point now is what are we going to do now?"

* * *

Angela dodged the blow that would have probably given her a concussion. She had been hit in the face before by an angel throwing a punch and it was not pretty. It was nothing new getting into a fight with any supernatural being and that tended to occur when talking out the problem was not in order. Of course that was a long time ago and this… this was personal.

Asmodeus growled when she dodged the blow that would have surely knocked her off her feet. He didn't like being made a fool of with her dodging and sidestepping him. She was fast but she wasn't like him or any other being that was that fast. Yet when he tried to strike, he always seemed to miss her. It was annoying. And she wasn't even using a weapon.

The fight started with him swinging his blade at her and she blocked his forearm with a blocking maneuver. She hadn't drawn her weapon and instead opted for her hands and feet. The Grigori didn't know if she was being foolish or what until she started countering with hand to hand combat. It wasn't the usual street fighting he had seen hunters do. No this was different.

Angela blocked and countered when she could and was aware that she could be easily worn down by the sheer strength of the Grigori. The books were right in that they were tough bastards and their equals were the archangels. She saw the proof when a blow he administered shattered what used to be a side table. At that point though he gave her a backhand across the face and it sent her spinning away.

The blow had stunned her and allowed Asmodeus to get in a couple of other hits and it made him a cocky ass in her opinion as he grinned and stood over her. "You're good. I'll admit that. Some of those moves were impressive. Reminded me of one of my lesser brothers."

Angela took a breath since the last one winded her. She knew what the Grigori was talking about. Apart from various combat masters, Gabriel and one other taught her how angels fought with their blades. Gabriel more because he was being her rock after her father died and the other… She still hadn't figured out the why since he was certain he had only been indulging Gabriel at the time. Like many other times, she covered, "Really? I had no idea."

"You think that you're clever? That this will make things right?" Asmodeus gestured all around and when he didn't get a response, he backhanded her. He asked again, "Do you really think that it will end?"

Angela chuckled as she straightened up. She wiped the blood from a cut that had formed on her lip. She could taste the coppery taste of blood from the little that leaked into her mouth. "Oh you and I both know that this whole merry-go-round doesn't end. You'd be out of business if that occurred."

"Everything has to be glib with you."

"I find humor to be… what is the word?" Angela paused as if to think about it. "Oh exorcising I think." She looked at the Grigori and took a deep breath. "And it's the one thing that you and your dick brothers could never understand… with the exception of a few."

"And you use it to hide your true nature." Asmodeus shook his head at that. "More's the pity since you have more than what those lower fools see."

"I kind of like where things are at now," Angela countered with that wry humor and sarcasm. "So if you don't mind could we finish our little piss match."

"What's the rush? Afraid that the Winchesters will follow you again like they always do?"

"If you listened, I told Sam to leave."

"True but…" Asmodeus shook his finger and grinned. "I know you. I've seen you fight with others but when a situation…Ah yes. You don't want them to see."

"War is never a pretty picture." Angela stood there. Her expression said nothing but it hid the fact that the Grigori hit the nail on the head; that was exactly why she told Sam to take Suriyel and leave. She trusted that he would take the hint about the boarding house and stay put with Dean. "Things I've seen… more than a lifetime's worth."

"Please. Your compassion is your tell. The way you made sure the brat was out of the room before we got into our little spat. But you held out showing yourself right when I was able to give it to Sam. And you know I wouldn't hurt him."

"No. Lucifer would never hurt him and I know the reason for that," Angela corrected, "You would just as soon as break someone and then deliver."

"Who cares as long as the meat suit is intact?"

"Still don't get it."

"Oh I do." Asmodeus grinned and not wasting another word, started again on his attack. He swung and deliberately missed in order to deliver a hard blow to her torso. He liked that she retaliated and gave him an equally hard blow. He was impressed that she even managed to do that. He continued to talk as he swung and kicked. "You see… I know that Lucifer needs Sam to say yes but it has to be willingly and not coerced. Persuasion is allowed but the how that occurs… now that is loosely defined."

Angela blocked the last blow and rolled to pick up the piping that Sam had dropped. She held it up to block the strike from the angel blade, knowing how painful even a paper cut from it could be. She had submitted to being cut by one to get an idea of how it felt. She also knew when she was foolish enough to leave herself open for an attack as she did when Asmodeus gave her a hard punch under the ribs. The action forced her back and gasping a bit and she rubbed where he hit. "Of course," she managed. "That includes torture."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Asmodeus countered pretending to be hurt. "But you yourself are not above using it. So you know it takes certain finesse. It did well with Dean and he did what we wanted him to. Same with Sam though I think that didn't need quite as much dramatics as it did but it got the job done and you want to know what it was that convinced them?"

"The same thing any decent person would want," Angela replied as she lunged forward with an attack. It was more to distract and look for another way in. "To do the right thing." She gave a couple of hard swings with her piping before shooting herself forward and using her body to bash into the Grigori. It was a mistake and the blow hurt her shoulder more than anything and it didn't help when Asmodeus did the same thing in reverse.

Angela landed on her back and slid on the ground a little bit and heard, "Exactly. And breaking you, or rather the appearance of it, will be to convince Sam to say yes."

"How about never?"

Angela felt her eyes open wider as her pupils reacted to the realization that the very people she was protecting were there. She knew it was them because she heard the telltale growls of the puppies and figured that Xander was told to stay behind. This wasn't good. She started reciting under her breath.

Asmodeus didn't care. It was predictable of the Winchesters. "And as predictable as ever," he said as he took a look at the Winchesters, his gaze lingering on Sam. "Please tell me you're not going to waste my time and say yes."

"No way," Sam replied, holding the gun Dean had handed to him. He made the decision to come back after dropping Suriyel off with her parents. He had made it while getting her out of there and he was prepared to go it alone but Dean went with him and Bobby agreed to stay behind and keep an eye on the others. As long as the fun house was still operating, it was better to stay put for them.

How they got back was a bit of luck and common sense. Sam told Moira to go back and Zeppelin followed his sister's lead once Dean started following. Xander stayed behind albeit a little reluctant but he listened to Sam. It certainly had Dean raise a brow but no one was going to talk about it at the moment. They made it back to the room just as Angela was body blocked and she slid across the floor. The scene had him and Dean pull their guns up and approach the Grigori and it probably wasn't the best thing since what they had wouldn't cut it.

Asmodeus was looking at them in a bored manner, "Seriously? Guns? Unless you managed to charm those bullets with Enochian magic, the worst you could do is just poke the sleeping giant with a stick."

That pretty much was the case. Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean fired off a round. It was a salt round but it was better than nothing. And it didn't do much.

"See? Now please go away otherwise I'll be forced to do worse than what that dick Zachariah did to you."

Neither Winchester backed down. Asmodeus sighed. "Fine then," he said and with a sweeping motion, the guns were pulled free, leaving Sam and Dean weaponless. The only thing they had were their fists. And Dean being Dean, he made the first swing though he really should have known better. He ended up hurting his hand and a backhand that sent him flying.

Sam reacted and tried to help his brother but something twisted in his gut and had him bowled over. He grunted and something wanted to come up. He couldn't hold it in and spit up blood. He propped himself up so he was on his hands and knees but it was too painful.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg," Asmodeus said as he held his arm extended, pointed at Sam. He made a twisting motion to increase the level of pain that he was giving to Sam's innards. "And it's only going to get worse."

"The… answer is still no," Sam grimaced as another bout of pain washed over him.

Asmodeus was going to inflict more after hearing Dean curse at him but he was stopped when he felt two very painful bites, one on his leg and the other on his arm, occurred. He growled when he saw the two puppies growling and trying to take him down. He kicked the one on his leg away while shaking the one on his wrist but the little bitch wouldn't let go until he grabbed it by the scruff of its neck roughly and flung her away, ignoring the yelp. He kicked at the male and got another yelp of pain and Dean cursing at him. "Alright, Enough!"

At that moment a loud crash occurred and Asmodeus found himself bowled over by something large and black. Asmodeus didn't care and used the butt end of his blade to hit the black mass on the head before flipping it around and stabbing it in the shoulder. He was going for the kill but he didn't get the chance when the true target of his ire came out with her blade and that piping, swinging both.

Angela knew that it wasn't really a good time to put the whole new summoning the prize bitch of hell thing to the test but when she heard Sam and Dean, she knew the puppies weren't too far behind. It was for the best since she was fond of them and they were still quite young and she knew full well that when you hurt a Wilder or hellhound's pups… Not pretty. She was banking on that plus Cerebus' loyalty to her and his call to service.

Cerebus came and got a nasty bite on Asmodeus and shook off the stab wound leaving her time to finish what she started. She had Absolution out and the piping Sam had left behind and started swinging and moving. She got in a couple of hits with the piping and a slice or two with Absolution. The last one though had pissed the Grigori off enough that when she made a twisting turn to avoid a blow, Absolution was knocked away.

She wasn't defenseless and continued to use the piping and Cerebus joined in providing more distraction support. She backed away after receiving a slice to her upper arm and stared at the Grigori glaring. "Give it up, Asmodeus."

"This won't end here. Lucifer will get his vessel and I'm sure he'll like hearing about Suriyel." He gave a grin that clearly stated that he wouldn't hold back and said in Enochian, "And about you and Sam."

It was enough and for the first time in a long time, pure blind rage took over. Angela growled like an animal and charged blindly. She got in a few good hits and stabbed him with the piping in the shoulder. In return she was left weaponless and was flipped onto her back with a foot at her throat.

* * *

 **A/N:** Suri is returned to her parents and Angie gets in trouble again. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Asmodeus...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sam thought his insides were going to come up his throat and out his mouth. It had him wonder if that was how Dean felt when Zachariah was fucking with them but he really didn't care. He thought it was going to end when it stopped the moment he heard a snarl and growl. The next moment was seeing Moira, his Moira, swinging from the Grigori's arms and she was the size of a one year old puppy and she wasn't even two months yet.

Had it been any other situation, he would have blinked, laughed and then set about to research and document everything. Now was not the time especially when Asmodeus grabbed her by the scruff of her neck after kicking Zeppelin away and Dean cursed at that and flung her away. He heard her yelp and called out to her. That only seemed to call in the big guns.

Dean had once managed to describe Cerebus's hellhound state but it didn't compare to the sketch that Angela had drawn when the angels messed with their minds and memories. And that came slightly short of the sight that Sam saw of the beast of hell as he barreled into the Grigori and clamped on. He was speechless as he got to his feet just as the Grigori stabbed Cerebus in the shoulder and the beast shrugged it off. In fact he growled a warning as he circled towards his pups as they clambered to their feet but that wasn't what had him pause.

Angela had used the distraction to get to her feet and charge forward. Sam watched her go, as Dean would say, full out ninja, swinging her blade while ducking and flipping. It was a little bit sexy to watch and would have been enjoyable if things weren't so dire. And he knew it had to hurt when he saw her get sliced. He wanted to go to her but instinct told him not to. He had to restrain his brother from going in.

"Give it up, Asmodeus."

"This won't end here. Lucifer will get his vessel and I'm sure he'll like hearing about Suriyel."

Then Asmodeus said something that neither Sam nor Dean could understand but it clearly enraged Angela. It was uncharacteristic of her to charge in blindly and full of rage. It shocked them both as they watched her stab the Grigori with her iron piping after Absolution was knocked away. It quickly changed to alarm when she was flipped onto her back and the Grigori pressed his foot to her neck and was ready to snap it. He looked at them and said, "She dies."

"You sonofabitch," Dean growled and he started forward.

"Not another step, Dean. I mean it." The Grigori pointed a warning at the elder Winchester. "Same for you Sam. Call off your dogs."

Sam glared at the Grigori and felt his throat convulse. To him Angela looked like she could barely breathe since both her hands were being used to try and relieve the pressure on her neck but she was grunting and growling. He didn't want to do it and he knew they could take him down but… He couldn't lose her.

"Call them back you two. I will break her neck."

"Sam." Dean glanced back but didn't quite look at his brother. He then said, "Zep… get over here."

Sam held out. He could call Moira back but… He could tell Cerebus to attack and hell on four legs would have the Grigori down. But if he didn't, she would be dead. What if…

"Sam, call them off," Asmodeus warned in a singsong tone. Just to make the point he twisted his foot on her neck. "Unless you have something else?"

The answer to that was easy. And it wasn't the one that Sam could give. He couldn't do that otherwise the world would end. He stood there looking at the Grigori. His mouth opened slightly while he figured out what to say.

"Sam, don't," Dean warned.

"Sam, you can make this easy and do a trade. To be honest I could take either one. Me personally?" Asmodeus gestured towards himself just before pulling the lead piping out of his shoulder making a sickening wet and suction sound. "I would hand her over dead. All Lucifer needs is a meat suit but he prefers them live. Now he really wants you but he is very intrigued with the fact that the little pretty here would want to take your place so badly."

Dean turned to look at his brother. He knew that look on Sam's face; the indecision that was leaning towards self-sacrifice. "Sam… don't."

Sam looked at Angela and their eyes locked for a second. That rage she had shown earlier disappeared and the absolute trust she had always shown, and asked for, flashed through them. It was gone and he looked at the Grigori and with a firm stance he said without a waver in his voice, "What about a trade? Me for her?"

"Sam, no," Dean protested.

"Dean, stop," Sam countered while staring at the Grigori. "I'll go with you. Just let her go."

"It's what I like to hear but not quite the end of things." Asmodeus grinned at Sam. "After all I know you're thinking that you said you'd go with but that didn't necessarily mean you'd say yes." He made a slight gesture at that. "Can't pull one on me Sam. So I guess I'll just have to make it easier." He looked down and grinned as his foot added pressure.

"Don't!"

What happened next was a loud scream that startled everyone. Sam and Dean blinked as the Grigori hopped aside with the broken shaft of an arrow sticking out. Sam looked around; they were nowhere near the arrows buried in the ground. He looked around and saw Angela kneeling and he heard the distinct clink of metal on the ground as Absolution dragged along the ground towards Angela's outstretched hand.

As quick as a flash Angela blocked the strike Asmodeus intended and then twirled and issued a backstab maneuver with Absolution into the Grigori's chest while looking him in the eye with a look of pure hatred and rage. She then withdrew it after he said something and spun around and lopped the head off with a fierce growl and she watched it roll to the ground.

Sam and Dean looked at the scene before Dean looked at his younger brother and gave him a hard punch across the face. He moved to give another punch because he felt like it. He gave a hard look at Sam.

"What the hell?" Sam rubbed his jaw as he looked at his brother.

"Seriously Sam? Handing yourself over to that asshole and be Lucifer's bitch?" Dean couldn't keep the heat out of his voice.

"He was doing what I asked," Angela's voice entered in a somber tone. She looked up from where she had been looking and looked at the brothers.

Dean couldn't believe his ears, "What?"

"Dean," Sam began.

"No,' Dean waved his brother off and stood in front of her. "You asked Sam to make a deal. What about…?" He couldn't help but gesture wordlessly.

"I asked him to trust me. The same I ask of you," Angela replied. She glanced at the body of the fallen Grigori. "One way or another, he was going down. The trick was to make him not pay attention to anything I was doing." She looked at Dean before walking over to where she had dropped the bow and picked them up, stopping to pet Cerebus. "Come on. The way should be clear."

Sam made a slight sound and bent to pick up Moira who pawed at him. He followed Angela after glancing at Dean and motioning for Cerebus to follow. He didn't say anything since now didn't seem like the time to. He rubbed Moira's held and told her she was s good dog.

Dean sighed as he watched and sighed. He knew she wouldn't put Sam at risk like that. It was first reaction and the fact that it felt a little like being offered as bait… It made him angry yes but only because he was scared and that it was going into territory that he had little to no control over. But he couldn't be mad at her. She had asked the one thing that she did when it came to the line. He sighed again as he followed after topping to pick up Zeppelin to check him out.

He caught up to Angela and said, "I really don't like it when my family is threatened like that by fuglies." He looked at her when she looked at him. "That means you too, Angie," he added before walking over to Augusta and asking about Suriyel.

Angela studied Dean and gave a slight smile before directing Mikhael to help her with the bodies of the demons and the Grigori. It was a job she didn't want to do but she didn't want to hand it over to the Centurion and she doubted that Augusta would want them involved. She knew that the whole thing was just unsetting for them and just…

"Thank you for helping find my daughter," Mikhael said as he started using the dissolving solution on the demon bodies.

"I would do anything for Augie," Angela replied as she searched the bodies. She wanted to see if there was anything that would come and bite them on the ass with this. She couldn't risk it; she wouldn't lose anyone else.

"I know you would. That's why the Grigori chose this way."

"He chose this way to break the ones that can end this," Angela muttered as she finished lining up the bodies. Her nose wrinkled at the stench that was starting to occur. "He chose to break me." She looked at Mikhael.

Mikhael winced slightly since broken ribs were a bitch as he straightened up. He looked at her as she turned back to head to where the Grigori's body was. "But you didn't know about Suri."

"But Asmodeus was astute enough to know that Augie would call me for help, knowing that I would never refuse her. I will always come for her unless she told me otherwise and it would have to be a very convincing argument." Angela hauled the body over to where the others were. She lined it up, reminding her of the mass grave pits she had seen.

"Gusta could have called anyone. She has friends. She has me," Mikhael protested. "Suri is my daughter too."

"And if she knew you were on a hunt with your family or on the job… she wouldn't bother you. To her there would be no point in worrying you especially if you couldn't leave." Angela had taken pause to kneel and look at the bodies. There was one last thing to add. "It's what I would do because you gave a commitment and all in all it was to protect people. So Augie did what she had to do and she called me. If anything this is all on me."

"I don't believe that," Mikhael said as he finished making the mass dissolving concoction. "You would never put Suri in harm's way. You would…"

"I would die first," Angela finished as she walked over and picked up the head. She looked at it with a bland expression before walking back over. "And I would die first before letting anyone I care about suffer because they know me." She tossed the head with the other. "The only to make sure Suri stays safe is to make sure she has no memory of me or the Winchesters…. And maybe Augie too."

Mikhael threw the solution on the bodies and the solvent started working. He looked at Angela and raised his brow. "You mean memory suppression right?"

"No. I mean make it so I never existed to either of them." Angela looked at Mikhael with a firm expression. She walked towards the Hunter and stood in front of him. "So that I never existed."

Mikhael stood there looking at Angela with a raised brow. He studied her and looked her in the eye. He knew what she was asking.

* * *

"Hey."

Angela turned and gave a slight smile upon seeing Sam come up to where she had parked herself for the night. They had stopped at a motel on their way back to Sioux Falls since Bobby was grousing a bit about being tired and it wasn't fair on two newly imprinted puppies and their sire was resting his sore shoulder. She wasn't tired and decided to spend some time outside with a six pack of beer and she found a place that wasn't the hood of the Impala that gave her a good view of the landscape.

Seeing Sam made her heart flutter in relief that once again he was safe from what the other side wanted and just pleasure at seeing him there; seeking her company out. She kept the smile while tapping her fingers on the bottle she was working on and replied playfully, "Hey yourself."

Sam grinned at her, encouraged that she was in a good mood. He had noticed how somber she had been on the way back. It hadn't been an easy week. He offered as casually as he could, "And here I was thinking you were going to use the hay is for horses reply."

"I could but you're not six years old anymore," Angela replied the teasing grin apparent on her face. "And I like trying to come up with ways to render you speechless."

"Your favorite hobby."

"Actually I like knitting and crocheting for hobbies, embroidery to impress old biddies and cooking to spoil my favorite people."

Sam chuckled a bit while feeling a warm flush crawl up since he knew she classified him as one of her favorite people. "I know. And I like the sweater… a lot."

Angela hummed at that. She gestured to the spot beside her and asked, "Sit?"

It was an invitation and Sam accepted it fully. He took the seat to her right as she shifted to allow for his frame to fit on the bench she had found. He looked out at the landscape and said, "Wow. Nice view."

Angela hummed as she reached down to pull a beer out. She handed it to him and adjusted her position to accommodate her companion. "It's a rare thing to see something so nice."

Sam accepted the beer and opened it. He took a sip and recognized the taste but looked at it to make sure. "You know I wonder how you manage to find this stuff. It's good."

"Now, now Sammy. A girl has to keep her beer supply secrets," Angela teased as she took a sip. "You have no idea what it was like during Prohibition."

"Enlighten me."

"A deal here and there with a few hunters that could make a good bottle and the Canadians were something else."

Sam looked at Angela, not quite sure if he was hearing it right. "You broke the law?"

"I'm fluent in it." Angela smiled at him as if to dare him to challenge that assessment. She sobered slightly and continued, "I didn't always operate within the law. And during that time alcohol was a necessity that was hard to get since there are other properties aside from drinking it."

Sam nodded in agreement as he took a sip. "Can't say anything about that with the fake IDs and credit card scams." He cleared his throat slightly as he adjusted his position. There were other things that he wanted to talk about but he wasn't sure of how to broach the subject. He didn't want to ruin the moment but from experience…

Angela smiled as she looked at the landscape. She thought about when she left Augusta, Mikhael, Janis and Suriyel. She had given her proposal to Mikhael first only because she trusted him to help with the spell work; it was his specialty and he understood the logic behind it better than most people. Hell she could tell it to her friend Mac and he'd agree with her that it was tactically sound. The hard part was to convince Augusta.

When she took over raising Augusta, it was more to spite the Centurion and the Order of the Phoenix since they both said that the girl wouldn't be able to contribute. Being her nature, she took the girl in and while at first she was a hard ass about it, she grew to love the girl as if she were her own. In return Augusta loved her back like a child loves their parent. Yet the life they led, it was hard and in the end, Angela regretted that the girl may have felt like she had no choice but to go through the life and that was it. But she was happy that her girl found happiness even if it was with a Hunter. All that mattered was that she was loved as she should have been. And she was blessed with a daughter of her own.

It had been heart wrenching when they were getting ready to leave. Before then, Suriyel didn't come near her but she did come near Sam and gave him a big hug. It kind of hurt but Angela was willing to concede that it was better that way and it would make things easier. She was saying goodbye to Augusta with a kiss to the forehead to seal it and she turned away. She was almost out the door when she heard a little voice say, "Nana."

Normally she wouldn't have paid attention to that since it wasn't her name but instinctively she knew it was addressed to her. She turned and saw Suriyel standing there and stared at her. It took her by surprise when the girl ran towards her and grabbed her in a hug. It was automatic for her to wrap her arms around the little girl and return it and from there… Angela closed her eyes as she stored the memory away and took a sip of her beer and looked at the landscape.

After a few moments, Angela said, "I'm not mad at you or Dean for coming."

It took a minute for Sam to realize what she had said and he turned to look at her. "I want you to know that I trusted you, that you were helping Gus and that you were fine."

"I'm not mad at you Sam," Angela repeated as she turned to look at him. "I know you trust me. You showed me that when I asked you to back at the boarding house." She looked away and towards the scenery. "I don't know if I can trust myself and I am mad at myself."

Sam frowned a little at that. "Angie… what happened with Ellen and Jo… it's not your fault. And you didn't even know about Suri."

"And yet it is," she replied softly as she looked up into his mossy greens. "A part of me still wishes that I disregard what Jo wanted and…" She looked down as she felt it all want to rush out. She chewed on her lower lip and felt her eyes begin to water. "There is a reason why I've avoided getting close to people and it's because of what I am supposed to be and what I do." She sighed and looked away. "And it's because of me that I nearly lost… what mattered the most."

"But you didn't. Suri is fine. Gus and Mikhael are moving her with Janis," Sam pointed out.

"She is fine because Asmodeus threatened to reveal her existence to Lucifer. And… I snapped."

"Anyone would have because it was a kid involved. I would." Sam admitted that because it was true. Sometimes he still wished he had a normal life and he wanted to do that when she was her mini self. Hell he and Dean tried to give her that and he was still pissed that Lenya tormented her so much. And he hated it that she remembered that. Of all the things she remembered from then… it was one that he still wished she didn't.

 _And he threatened to take_ you _from me._ Angela gave a sad smile at Sam. "And would you have done what I did to the Grigori?"

"Push came to shove… yes." Sam paused, not sure if he should go too far in telling her all his feelings. But he wanted to make clear that what she did was right. "Angie… do you think that wounding him would have changed his mind? I was there. He wanted you to be there, to break you down; he would have wanted you to agonize over this. You did the right thing."

Angela took a moment to absorb Sam's words. "What is the right thing Sam?"

It was an odd question on some level but Sam understood the reasoning. "You went to get Suri back and you said it yourself that it was going to end." He reached out and took one of her hands in his and held it. "Mikhael would have done what you've done and he has more reason to if you want to get into that. The point is… Asmodeus wasn't going to stop. He… had to go."

"I know," she said softly. Angela looked down at Sam holding her hand. His thumb was gently brushing the top of her hand. "I am just afraid that I might end up breaking that promise I made to you and…" She shook her head as she sighed.

"You won't break it Angie," Sam affirmed, "And you know why?"

"Can you tell me?"

It was not uttered in sarcasm but in a manner that suggested that she really didn't know. It wasn't that she didn't know since she did but even Sam knew that knowing the answer and hearing it from someone else was an entirely different thing. He knew she wanted to know why he was persistent in thinking she could keep something that could easily be broken. "Two reasons. One: because you have always tried to come up with the best solution for everyone and… it's something that we've all taken for granted. And for that… I'm sorry."

It was a surprising answer. True Angela wished that she wasn't the one presumed to have all the answers but she never thought once that Sam or Dean took it for granted. It was something to think about since Sam apologized for it and it put her feelings into a spin. Knowing that Sam had more, she asked, "And the second?"

"You are what I've always seen you as… a good person." Sam paused a moment before adding, "And that's the honest truth."

Angela stared at Sam as she absorbed his words. He really believed that about her and while it sounded naïve, he wasn't. It was simple and unwavering… like faith. She nodded and gave a slight smile. "And you say that I always tell it straight."

"It'll be okay Angie. It… works out."

A comfortable silence passed over them as they sat there drinking the beer. At one point, Angela gave in and shifted to lean against Sam, resting her head on his shoulder. Sam for his part adjusted his grip on her hand and held it. Together they sat there and drank the six pack dry just thinking and enjoying each other's company though Angela was thinking about what the Grigori had told her before she ended it. She had to make a choice and she was going to have to make it soon.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap for Asmodeus but it looks like there are some complications of a sort and Samgie seems to be moving along. Stay tuned for 4.14 Trial and Reckoning...


End file.
